


Baby, Won't You Look My Way?

by PeachBootyLou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Art Teacher Zayn, Bartender/Shop Owner Niall, Blow Jobs, Boxing Day, Christmas, Clubbing, Drinking, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lowkey slow burn oops, M/M, New Years, Office Worker Louis, Rimming, Smoking, Smut, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Street Musician Harry, Well there's kind of a jump to lovers then back to friends then forward to lovers, You'll see what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachBootyLou/pseuds/PeachBootyLou
Summary: Louis tiptoed to the door and opened it, looking over his shoulder for a moment. Harry looked absolutely gorgeous, almost enough to make him strip back down and give it another go. But that wasn’t who Louis was. So he sighed and stepped outside, leaving back to his flat. And for the first time in years, he felt alive.Or the where Louis’ routine centered life runs like clockwork until a chance hook up throws a wrench named Harry into it all. But as it may turn out a change in plans could be what Louis has needed all along.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 170
Collections: 1D Christmas Fest 2020





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii everyone so I decided to give fic writing another try and this time it's for the wonderful 1D Christmas Fic Fest run by Chloe! Once again I'd like to thank my lovely friends Gloria and Paula for being the absolute best betas anyone could ever ask for, I would have probably flailed through this entire experience had it not been for their constant support and help so thank you my loves! This fic is based on the prompt: December and a packet of cigarettes. It was supposed to be a hook-up. I hope I did this prompt justice and I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> To read the other fabulous fics in the fest, please [click here!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/1dchristmasfest2020)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts out with a flashback! Some geographical details might be off so if they are, I'm sorry! There are mentions of drinking alcohol and smoking cigarettes in this chapter so please tread carefully if these are sensitive for you!

_If the beat of the song was consistent enough, Louis realized that it felt like his heart beat synced up to it. Well, that probably wasn’t true. But it was the most interesting development that had come from this god forsaken club outing his roommate Jamie had insisted on dragging Louis to._

_Normally their other roommate and Louis’ good friend, Liam, would accompany them which made the whole ordeal much more tolerable. But that weekend, Liam had gone down to Bradford with his boyfriend Zayn, finally taking the big step of meeting his family. So alas, Louis was left to fend for himself._

_Louis had gotten home from work that Friday at his ever consistent 6:05 in the evening on the dot. That is unless Marcus asked him to stay late, which happened more often than Louis would prefer. Louis was a creature of habit, he had routines he liked to keep. Work, then a late dinner. Showered and in bed by ten to allow for a restful nine hours of sleep._

_Which is why Jamie stopping him at the door with several boxes of Chinese takeaway from Louis’ favorite hole in the wall restaurant was a completely unwelcome change in schedule. It only meant one of two things: Either Jamie had forgotten to pay their rent on time so they would have to pay a penalty, or he was going to ask Louis to go out somewhere outside his comfort zone._

_And given that Louis had been the one to pay their rent that month, directly to the landlord as usual and Liam the month prior, he knew it had to be the latter reasoning._

_After about a half hour of groveling between forkfuls of sesame duck and fried rice, Louis had reluctantly agreed to join Jamie. More out of preservation for his own peace of mind, as Jamie had a tendency to huff and puff for the whole day whenever Louis refused plans bribed with food. The man was obnoxious as it was, but when he felt he was given a reason to be, he was borderline unbearable._

_That’s how he ended up nursing the same Moscow Mule for the last half hour, standing off to Jamie’s left as he chatted up the very pretty brown eyed woman Ria. Jamie had apparently met her at a recent Halloween party, their costumes inadvertently complementing each other so they figured it was fate. Next to Ria was a tall blond man, staring at Louis with what he thought was supposed to be a sultry gaze._

_Much to Louis’ horror, Ria had brought this man along as an impromptu blind date for him. A concept Louis was completely uncomfortable with but in Jamie’s defense, he also didn’t know it was going to happen. Not that the man was much help once he had found out, simply giving Louis a solitary apologetic shrug then proceeding to inform the man that Louis was apparently ‘single and on the prowl.’ Mentally Louis cursed Liam’s name again for having chosen that weekend to be several hours away instead of serving as a buffer between him and Jamie’s antics._

_Gregory, as Louis learned was his name, was apparently also a club promoter, like Jamie, but was based in West London. He had a set of perfect white teeth and an artificial tan that was visible even in the pulsating low light of the club. He reminded Louis of a Ken doll. If Ken dolls had a haughty Chelsea accent and a crisp pinstripe navy blazer tailored to a T._

_All of the things that should be ticking every box on the list of attractive attributes in a date. But Louis just felt ready to slip out the nearest exit and head back to their flat._

_Instead he stared into the remaining lukewarm liquor of his metal cup, avoiding the not so subtle winks Gregory sent his way._

_Louis only looked up when Jamie nudged him gently and grinned, “I’m surprised this one even came out with me tonight. Proper geezer this one is, fast asleep by nine with his teddy bear and all!”_

_Ria and Gregory laughed, Louis’ stomach immediately sinking and cheeks going pink. He wasn’t surprised though, Jamie was a rude drunk, his poison being mean spirited digs at whoever he picked as his target for the night. Which just so happened to be Louis._

_“Had to bribe him with some Chinese food just to consider coming out with us tonight,” Jamie continued, nudging Louis again. The man was clearly past the edge of the tipsy, he always became more physical with each finished pint._

_“Your powers of persuasion are something to behold then,” Ria hummed, Jamie’s lips pulling a smirk and moving a fraction closer to her, letting her run her long manicured fingers along his chest. Gregory on the other hand stared Louis down over the edge of his glass as he sipped his vodka soda, blue eyes sharp._

_Louis’ eyes met Gregory’s gaze for a fraction of a second then quickly flickered over his shoulder instead, staring at the glowing EXIT sign over the front doors._

_Several drinks later they had moved to a booth, Jamie and Ria molded against each other on one side while Louis’d had the misfortune of being closed in with Gregory sitting by the outer edge. The blond man’s arm was resting over the back of the booth seat, the other hand gripping his pint._

_Louis wasn’t the type to mind affection, even from people he wasn’t necessarily interested in but Gregory was much too touchy for just having met._

_As the group had become more inebriated, sans Louis, he had become the butt of their jokes more frequently. It started out lighthearted of course but given that it was almost two hours past his usual sleep time, Louis’ patience was wearing thin. That and Jamie’s so called teasing had become meaner and more frequent as his pint glasses piled up._

_Louis picked at a moist cardboard coaster under his seltzer water, trying to ignore the way Gregory pressed the edges of their legs together. Jamie gave his shin a not so gentle kick, causing Louis to look up with a huff._

_“What?” Louis asked, voice tinged with an edge._

_Jamie let out a roar of laughter, “Look at ‘im I told you! Didn’t I say he’d be cross from missing his bedtime?”_

_Louis sighed heavily and just stared at Jamie, watching the man’s drunken eyes flicker between the three of them. There was no getting through to him whenever he got this drunk, the best thing to do was wait it out._

_“He’s so fucking boring sometimes, I wonder why I invite him out!” Jamie crowed loudly, even making Ria frown that time. “‘Cept when Liam is also here, Louis is a lot of fun then! Think he just wants to sleep with him? E-even though Liam’s got a boyfriend!”_

_“Alright, love that’s enough,” Ria half giggled, squeezing Jamie’s wrist and looking at Louis out of the corner of her eyes. “He’s just quieter than us is all.”_

_Louis was surprised, he figured he’d just have to endure Jamie’s incessant bullying without any sort of relief but it seemed Ria was trying to tamper it, albeit later than Louis would have preferred._

_“That’s just another word for BORING!” Jamie huffed out loudly._

_“Jesus Christ, mate” Gregory sighed in annoyance, glancing around in embarrassment at people looking over at them._

_“If I’m so boring Jamie, you shouldn’t have invited me out. I didn’t even want to come,” Louis spat out, tossing what remained of the coaster away from himself._

_“Feisty, I do like a bit of bite,” Gregory snickered, wetting his lips causing an uncomfortable swoop of Louis’ stomach._

_“I need some air,” Louis answered, not bothering to ask Gregory to move and instead sliding over the man’s lap. To his annoyance, Gregory’s hands had somehow found their way to his hips as he moved out from the table. Ria rolled her eyes at the men then gave Louis an apologetic shake of the head._

_“I’ll.. I’ll be right back,” Louis tried again, the muscles of his legs feeling stiff from sitting so long as he hurried in the opposite direction._

_“Louis, don’t be such a fucking bore, I was joking!” Jamie teased loudly, though Louis didn’t so much as look back as he headed towards the neon red glow of sanctuary._

_The cool night air washed over him like a welcomed embrace away from the stuffy, perfumed heat of the club. But this same refuge also served to expose a throbbing sensation in his ears and a pit of anxiety that came from being on London street after dark. It didn’t stem from feeling endangered really, more from the sudden change of pace. He was definitely going to complain about this to Liam when the man returned from his trip._

_Louis scanned up and down the active street, watching a group of women in sparkly dresses laugh loudly together and enter an awaiting cab. He definitely hadn’t brought enough cash to pay for his own now that he thought about it since Jamie had also offered to pay for their Uber._

_He sighed softly and began walking down the pavement, noticing a brightly lit corner shop at the end of it._

_Louis squinted his eyes at the obtrusive fluorescent lighting of the shop, stepping around a woman obviously not dressed to go out clubbing that night, instead wearing very comfortable pajamas. God he wished he were her right then._

_He turned the corner into the tiny crisp aisle, stopping in his tracks at the sight in front of him._

_There was a man who looked close to his age looking between two crisp bags, pink lips pursed in concentration. He was wearing a loose white T-shirt, seemingly tucked into the high waist of his light blue jeans and a multicolored knit cardigan tied around where his jeans and shirt met. The jeans were rolled up slightly, showing off some ancient discolored white Vans with pink laces. It was an eclectic combination of clothing pieces but it somehow worked._

_He had soft looking long curls pulled into a high loose bun, his profile absolutely lovely, from the sharp cut of his lightly stubbled jaw to the straight line of his nose. His eyebrows were pulled together slightly, bringing Louis’ attention to the man’s gorgeous eyes. Louis couldn’t quite discern the color from where he was but he knew they were probably just as appealing as the rest of him. Even his ears had a charm to them._

_Simply put, the man was pretty. And while Louis’ taste had always been more clean cut, something about the quirky sense of fashion paired with a Botticelli-esque face was stirring something in him. Especially after having to avoid Gregory’s overly direct advances for half the night._

_Louis looked down at his own outfit for a moment. He’d worn a dark burgundy crew neck shirt, sleeves pushed up to his elbows paired with some simple black skinny jeans. He knew how to dress decently, that had never been a problem. But he wondered momentarily if he was more willing to break out of his safe taste, would he be able to pull off an outfit like that._

_Before he managed to get himself caught gawking at this lovely man however, Louis stepped past the aisle and to the wall of refrigerated displays. He scanned the selection of ice cream, a mental plan of Queer Eye binging and copious snacking already in place for the weekend._

_Out of the corner of his eye, Louis noticed the man from the crisp aisle now looking into a refrigerated display of yogurts, seemingly with no bag of crisp in hand. He fought the urge to stare at him and instead opened the display door and picked out a container of simple vanilla ice cream. It was probably boring but he could always add some sprinkles or chocolate syrup. Liam probably had those things in stock._

_Louis headed to the front to pay, though the teller was standing in the open doorway behind the counter, leading to the small stockroom. The middle aged bald man had his phone up to his ear, holding up a finger at Louis._

_Louis withheld a sigh and nodded, watching the man turn slightly away from him as he continued his phone conversation. He set the ice cream container on the counter and scanned the items on display in front of him. Louis took a pack of mint chewing gum and set it next to the ice cream, tapping his thumbs on the counter surface. He absentmindedly watched over his shoulder, seeing no one else there anymore. He tried not to be too disappointed at the realization that his cute crisp man must have left without buying anything._

_Just because Louis would never strike up a conversation with the man did not mean he wouldn’t fancy himself another look._

_He yawned quietly, tired eyes landing on the large array of cigarette boxes left of the open door. That was a habit Louis had not been able to completely kick. Though infrequent as of late, Louis would still occasionally partake in it once or twice a month. Especially when he was uneasy. Which was an apt description of his mood that whole night so far._

_Louis leaned slightly over the edge of the counter, getting a closer look at the brands on display._

_“Those’ll kill you faster than your ice cream can melt.”_

_Louis flinched in surprise at the unexpected voice, straightening up immediately. He turned his head and almost gasped._

_The man from the crisp aisle had apparently not left and was standing behind Louis, a big plastic container of strawberry yogurt tucked under his right arm._

_Now that Louis had a full front view of the man, he had to amend his previous judgment. He wasn’t just pretty, this man was beautiful._

_The man’s eyes were a lovely shade of green, Louis now had the pleasure of noticing. He had a small mole just off the side of his chin, vibrant pink lips pulled into a lopsided smile. If all of those features weren’t enough, they were topped off with prominent dimples._

_Louis pressed his lips in a line as he noticed the front of the man’s shirt. There was an image of a pair of lips with the words “Save the drama” inside the top lip, finished with “For your mama” in the bottom one, all in red embroidery._

_God even his shirt was charming._

_“I-“ Louis began, interrupted by the teller._

_“Sorry about that, son. The missus was threatening to chop my bollocks for taking another night shift,” the man apologized, looking at the two items on the counter. “Will that be all tonight?”_

_Louis glanced at the cigarette display for a few seconds, palpably feeling the beautiful’s man gaze on him then shook his head._

_After paying and taking his bagged items, Louis stepped out of the way._

_“I’ll take a pack of the Marlboro Golds,” the man said, setting down his yogurt and grabbing a lighter from a small basket._

_Louis gaped at him silently, the man looking over._

_“Do as I say, not as I do,” he winked, Louis flushing and laughing._

_“You’re lucky yogurt doesn’t melt then,” Louis answered, the other man laughing as he handed the teller his card. “Well.. goodnight.”_

_Louis walked out of the store and pulled out his phone to look for the nearest tube station._

_“Wait, hang on!”_

_Louis paused and turned around. The man was briskly walking towards him, both of them still in the glow of the lights from the shop._

_“Hey. Hi. So I think I should let you bum one of these off me. I did stop you from getting your own after all,” the man smiled, lifting the cigarettes out of the bag._

_Louis raised his eyebrows, “Mate you don’t have to, it’s not a huge habit for me anyways.”_

_“Same! I like having them on hand just in case but I’m not a regular smoker either. I like the smell of them if I’m being honest,” the man shrugged, “I insist though, even if it’s just one. I’ll even smoke with you.”_

_Louis checked the time on his phone, seeing that it was almost two._

_“Come on, mate. You’re already out late, what’s a few more minutes?” The man spoke again, seemingly reading Louis’ thoughts._

_“Yeah, yeah alright then,” Louis answered, surprising himself. Even small occurrences like this were so unlike Louis’ usual behavior._

_The man gave Louis a bright smile and opened the box, offering it over to him. Louis slid one out and put it in his mouth, the other man stepping closely and flicking the lighter on. Louis cupped his hand next to the flame, looking into the other man’s eyes as the end of the cigarette was lit._

_He inhaled slowly and closed his eyes. The familiar flavor was soothing for him in a strange way. This was one of his “cool” behaviors he hadn’t cut out from his teenaged habits._

_Louis opened his eyes to see the man pocketing the lighter as he took a drag of his own cigarette._

_“I’m Harry by the way. Just realized I never introduced myself.”_

_“I’m Louis.”_

_“Louis. I like that, Louis. Better than if it was pronounced Lewis,” Harry answered thoughtfully, making Louis laugh._

_“‘ve always thought Louis sounded like someone’s butler,” Louis admitted, taking another drag._

_Harry laughed loudly, the sound bouncing around the street. “A butler? I guess it does sound pretty posh.”_

_“One of the princes is literally named Harry, Harry,” Louis argued._

_“One of the prince’s children is named Louis, Louis,” Harry countered, flicking some ash off the end of his cigarette._

_“Fair enough,” Louis smiled, leaning against the brick wall and looking up at the sky, Harry following suit. He fidgeted at their proximity, focusing instead on watching the smoke curl and dissipate in the air._

_“I don’t mean to be offensive, but you seem like you want to jump out of your skin. I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Harry commented after a minute of silence._

_Louis turned to look at him, Harry matching the movement. He didn’t know why he was being so honest with this stranger but the comfort of knowing he’d never see him again spurred him on to answer._

_“It’s not that. I’m just.. I’m a routine centered person. I wasn’t always like this but things happened that made me this way. And this whole night has been pretty much anything but routine,” Louis answered, feeling strangely candid._

_“What, making a corner shop run at fuck o’clock?” Harry asked, making Louis smile and shake his head._

_“Not just that. I was at that club, The Catalyst, down the street before I came here. With my roommate Jamie, he wanted to hang out with this bloke but decided to drag me along for some reason. Then it turns out this girl, Ria is her name, brought someone with her for me.”_

_Harry raised his eyebrows, “That doesn’t sound too bad,” he commented._

_“Maybe not to you, but I’m usually in bed by now. I’m not a spontaneous guy, I like knowing exactly what to expect in all situations if I can help it,” Louis admitted, blowing smoke away from Harry, “Besides this guy Ria brought for me was absolutely not my type, too West London posh.”_

_Harry nodded wordlessly, smiling to himself almost as if he was having some sort of mental celebration._

_“Then... They kept teasing me and calling me boring. Which was strange because I’d only met Ria and Gregory tonight so I didn’t understand why they joined in on it,” he sighed. “ Not the whole time though, they cut it out at a certain point, but not Jamie. My flatmate is a proper cunt when he gets this pissed so it stopped being funny about two beers in.”_

_Harry pursed his lips apologetically and sighed._

_“And maybe I am, boring I mean. I did leave the club just because I was too sleepy so I got grumpy.” Louis mumbled, kicking away an invisible piece of trash._

_“That’s not boring,” Harry shook his head and turned his body to face Louis._

_“Harry, even my ice cream is vanilla,” Louis laughed self deprecatingly, tossing the spent cigarette on the ground and stamping it out._

_“I’m serious, Louis. Any sane person wouldn’t stick around in a situation where someone’s being a dick to them for no reason if they could help it. I would have left too, much sooner even.” Harry argued, “Besides though, I think that a routine is healthy. I know I’d definitely benefit from having one,” Harry spoke again, mimicking Louis’ actions. “If you were really boring you wouldn’t have gone out at all, let alone joined a stranger for a cigarette in the middle of the night.”_

_Louis stared at him silently. He could hear Jamie’s mean words bouncing in his head, backhanded compliments his coworkers gave him about always being the same old reliable Louis. Harry stared right back at him, unflinching despite their proximity._

_In a surge of adrenaline, Louis leaned in and pressed their lips together in a firm kiss before he could talk himself out of it. After a few seconds, Louis found himself pulling away after Harry hadn’t done so._

_“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! What the fuck, I’ve never done that-“ Louis apologized profusely, only for his words to be muffled._

_Harry had leaned in to kiss him once again, stepping in front of Louis fully now. Louis eagerly kissed him back, instincts taking over. He dropped his bag and gripped onto the fabric of the cardigan around Harry’s waist. Harry’s hands cupped his cheeks, thumbs rubbing circles into his hairs of his beard._

_It didn’t take long for the kiss to build into something heavy, Harry’s hips pinning Louis’ own back against the wall, the coolness of the bricks bleeding through the fabric of his shirt. Their tongues had met in a slippery flurry of smoky swipes, making Louis’ thighs shake slightly._

_It wasn’t until a pair of drunken women yelled something and cheered that they pulled apart._

_“Did they just say ‘Gay rights!’” Harry laughed breathily, looking over his shoulder and giving them a thumbs up._

_Louis watched his face as he looked back over at him. Harry smiled and kissed him deeply again, Louis humming softly._

_“Take me back to your place,” Louis murmured in a husky voice. A shot of adrenaline coursed through him. He wasn’t going to let this night end with him in his own bed. Not when he was finally overriding his own instinctive need everything to be preplanned._

_Harry pulled back to look at him, “Now that is spontaneous,” he smiled and pecked him once more, “Let’s go. I’m only six blocks away,” he answered._

_Louis grabbed his bag and they were off._

_They arrived at an empty street, though it was packed with parked cars. Harry held Louis’ free hand as they walked through a small metal gate between two shops and went around the back. Next to a large dumpster were metal stairs leading up to a small home on the second floor._

_Harry let go of Louis’ hand as they walked single file up the narrow stairs. As he unlocked the door, Louis’ stomach swooped in a mix of nerves and excitement. He stared at the back of Harry’s head as they entered, Harry closing the door behind them._

_Harry clicked on a white floor lamp next to the door, the warm lighting flooding the room. It was a studio style place, the half wall separating the living area from the kitchen doubling as a sort of island surface._

_“I know it’s small..” Harry began but Louis shook his head and leaned up to kiss his neck softly._

_Harry took Louis’ bag and put his ice cream in his freezer then put away his own yogurt._

_Both men stared at each other silently. Harry chewed on his bottom lip and stepped towards Louis. Louis’ gaze fixated on Harry’s mouth, backing up a few steps, the men moving in an almost choreographed dance towards the bed._

_“What do you want, Louis? What do you need from me tonight?” Harry asked, letting Louis sit on the edge of his unmade bed. He climbed onto Louis’ lap, straddling him but not resting his weight quite yet._

_“Want to be someone else tonight, someone who’s fun. Spontaneous.” Louis murmured, allowing Harry to sit down completely on him. He leaned up and kissed Harry deeply, the other man wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders._

_The fluid softness of their kisses didn’t last long as their arousals lit a fire in the room._

_Soon they were undressed, legs intertwined and bodies hot and wet._

_“How do you want to do this?” Harry panted, grinding himself against Louis’ thigh. “Not to influence your decision but I’m already open.”_

_Louis’ eyes shot open and he looked up at the man, “W-what? How?”_

_Harry laughed breathily and took one of Louis’ hands, moving it between his arse cheeks. Louis gasped feeling the smooth flat end of a plug._

_“Let’s just say I was having a bit of fun before I realized I was out of yogurt,” Harry hummed, voice breaking off into a groan when Louis pressed down on the plug._

_“Explains the cardigan around your waist,” Louis hummed, gripping the end of the plug and pulling it out halfway then back inside rhythmically. “Didn’t want to risk showing it?”_

_Harry nodded and arched his back slightly._

_“I haven’t topped in ages, and here you are. Nice and open and ready for me. How could I not want to be inside you?” Louis spoke again, his sizzling lust speaking for him. He pulled the plug out carefully and tossed it somewhere on the bed, using his middle and index finger to feel around Harry’s stretched rim._

_“How about you ride me?” Louis said and pushed his fingers inside, Harry nodding desperately. “Gonna need more lube though, have you got any left over?”_

_Harry immediately reached to his right and grabbed a half empty bottle that was still open then opened the top drawer and pulled out a condom._

_Harry scooted back slightly on his lap and slipped the condom onto Louis. Harry drizzled lube generously onto his length and around his rim._

_“Okay I can’t wait anymore, fuck,” Harry breathed and kissed Louis sloppily, reaching behind himself and lining Louis up for him to slide down onto it._

_They groaned in unison into each other’s mouths, lips brushing together._

_Louis gripped Harry’s hips tightly and pulled back to watch his face instead._

_Harry rocked his hips, a stray curl falling over one of his eyes. He blew air up to push it out of the way, giggling softly._

_“You’re so bloody cute,” Louis blurted out and began to move Harry up and down his cock quickly._

_After several heavenly minutes of Harry riding Louis within an inch of his life, Louis flipped them over and pulled Harry’s long, long legs over his shoulders. He slammed his hips against Harry’s arse, staring down at him intensely._

_“Oh fuck! Oh fuck you’re a liar!” Harry whined, gripping each side of his pillow._

_Before Louis could respond however, Harry continued._

_“You said you were b-boring. And you are so fucking fun! I’m having the time of my life!” Harry groaned, eyes rolling back and toes curling behind Louis’ head._

_Louis laughed breathily and kissed Harry’s calf, “You’re making me fun, God I haven’t done anything like this in ages,” he grunted, hips moving erratically now._

_Harry let go of the pillow with his right hand and began to quickly stroke himself, “Could have fooled me,” he breathed, biting his bottom lip harshly. “Oh fuck Louis I’m gonna cum!”_

_Louis shoved himself into Harry with a loud breathy grunt, letting his head hang back as he pulsated intensely into the condom. His body jerked slightly as Harry’s walls fluttered around him, feeling like it was pulling more and more spunk from him each time._

_Harry’s legs slid off Louis loosely, landing on the bed with a soft thud. Louis collapsed onto Harry’s head, both men’s hearts pounding and bodies trembling. He could feel the wet cum squelching between their bodies but Louis couldn’t bring himself to care._

_“Bloody hell, you really do go for it, don’t you?” Harry panted, wrapping his arms around Louis and hugging him to his chest. Louis laughed weakly, pressing his cheek against Harry’s firm peck._

_“Should I.. I need to pull out,” Louis murmured, Harry tightening his grip around him for a moment then allowing him to do so._

_After discarding the spent condom, Harry pulled Louis back into the bed._

_“If you’re still feeling spontaneous, you can stay the night I don’t mind,” Harry whispered, scooting back and pulling the blanket over them._

_Before he could let himself think too much, Louis nodded and laid back down, Harry pulling him onto his chest once again._

_••••••_

  
_Louis woke up with a start, eyes adjusting to the dim lighting of the room. He blinked silently, heart immediately pounding in his chest when he realized where he was._

_The bravado and last bit of alcohol in his system had long since faded and now he was left with default Louis. The one who’s number one fear was stepping outside his comfort zone._

_He sat up quickly and looked to his left, seeing Harry deeply asleep on his stomach and facing away from him. He took a slow shaky breath and got off the bed, thanking his lucky stars Harry’s bed did not have springs in it. He scanned the room, squinting his eyes to find what was his, and what was Harry’s. Between putting on each article of clothing, Louis paused and watched Harry carefully, making sure the man didn’t stir. It wasn’t that he regretted what he did, how could he? It was the best sex he’d had in ages._

_He just didn’t want to have any sort of conversation about it with Harry, not after he’d impressed him so much the night before. He didn’t want Harry to see what he was really like._

_After finally fully dressing himself, Louis checked his phone and saw that it was just past six in the morning. He’d only gotten about three hours of sleep and he was sure he’d feel that once he got back to his flat. The adrenaline was saving him from that. Though it didn’t stop him from feeling the soreness aching in his hips and thighs from the exertion the sex. Which was a bit embarrassing, just going to show how long it had been since Louis had gotten any._

_Louis tiptoed to the door and opened it, looking over his shoulder for a moment. Harry looked absolutely gorgeous, almost enough to make Louis strip back down and give it another go. But that wasn’t who Louis was. So he sighed and stepped outside, leaving back to his flat. And for the first time in years, he felt alive._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we've jumped ahead a month so it is now December.

_One month later_

Louis sat at his desk, eyes burning from the several long hours he’d already spent staring at a computer screen that day. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment, trying to ward off an impending headache. If his eyes weren’t bad before, this job was definitely going to cut it close. And that wasn’t even including the fact that it was the more monotonous job in all of London.

But in a way, Louis figured it sort of made sense for him to be a data clerk. It matched up with the rest of him. He knew it was a necessary job, an important job for the NHS. It helped people who had needed medical care, that was what he told himself. But that didn’t make it any less dull. The pay was the saving grace, it allowed him to easily pay his rent every month without much worry. 

Still, it was so unlike what Louis had grown up wanting to do as a living that it still ate at him from time to time. But he knew it was a necessary sacrifice, he’d learned that years ago.

Louis sighed and cracked his neck then strained it over his cubicle, scanning the ones nearby. 

The entire office had miraculously been decorated seemingly overnight, going from a drab basic office building in different shades of white and beige to a Christmas wonderland. Fitting as it was the first of December. There were several sparkling ropes of garland lining the walls and along the tops of the cubicles. Cardboard cutouts of Father Christmas, reindeers, elves, and even presents placed around the floor. And a corner area that once had a water cooler had been replaced with an artificial Christmas tree covered in lights and colorful ornaments. 

He checked the time, sighing in relief seeing it was right at the beginning of his lunch break. Louis grabbed his cellphone from his desk and went into their break room, which had not escaped the Christmas takeover. 

Louis ate his lunch quietly, a basic Spaghetti Bolognese as was usual on Wednesdays. It wasn’t lost on him that even his lunches were made on a fixed schedule every other week. But it was easy, cheap, and Liam and Jamie always gobbled up any leftovers so there wasn’t ever any cleanup for Louis. 

Going back to his cubicle, Louis sat down with a heavy sigh. It should be the beginning of an exciting time of the year. Christmastime and his twenty eighth birthday were both aspects to the month Louis absolutely loved, but for the past five years he’d been at this job, this month was also the busiest. With trying to cram all of the remaining data into their systems before the end of the year, along with more frequent hospital visits during this time of the year, his work day was packed. 

However Louis rarely had trouble finishing on time, he prides himself on being diligent, ignoring the urge to chat and waste time with his coworkers, many of them tempting him periodically. Whether it was Osvaldo wanting to talk about a recent football game or Ruthie giving him the gossip of the day. Although it was common that Ruthie plow over his gentle hints and simply talk to him anyways, but it was charming.

Louis checked the time as he input the last of his data quota into his computer, smiling to himself. Punctual as usual. He said goodbye to Ruthie in a nearby cubicle then clocked out and left the building. 

Louis zipped up his dark grey windbreaker, shivering slightly at the cold nip in the December air then was off. 

He took the same route every day, even down to the same pedestrian crossings and pathways through the park he would cut through. There were familiar faces from time to time however so it seemed he was not the only one who liked routine. At least that was what he told himself. 

In the center of the park was a large stone fountain, with two giant lion figurines spouting water from their roaring mouths. Louis liked that spot for two reasons. The first, it was just a lovely fountain to admire and second, the area by said fountain was popular for street musicians to play at occasionally.

The latter reason seemed to be happening as Louis could hear a strumming guitar and a man singing on the other side of the fountain as he approached it. The melody was very familiar to him, though he couldn’t quite place his finger on it. He rounded it to get a better look and listen to who the musician was, a small crowd already formed. 

Louis strained his neck, only able to see the top of the singing man’s head. He considered just leaving but this man’s voice was captivating, sweet like honey but with an edge that saved it from being overly saccharine. A raspiness that Louis had to admit was sexy. In short, Louis had to see _who_ this voice was coming from. 

He scanned the crowd for an opening then slid through the gaps, maneuvering through people until he reached the front. He stood only about two meters from the singing man. 

Louis watched the man tap his pink Converse clad feet, making him smile to himself. His eyes trailed up the singer’s long thin legs and admired the acoustic guitar covered in countless brightly coloured stickers. Although partially covered by the guitar, Louis could see the man was wearing a light brown knit sweater with green detailing by the cuffs and along the bottom. 

And when Louis finally looked at the man’s face, his ears went fuzzy. 

Standing in front of him singing his heart out, was Harry. Louis’ lips parted, equally incredulous and speechless. It had been a month since his tryst with Harry yet looking at him now, it felt like they had slept together just last night. 

Harry looked just as handsome as he had the night Louis met him, more so now that Louis could see him in the light of the day. Even now, with his long curls seemingly cut from their original shoulder length to just at the middle of his ears. His hair shone in the golden light of the setting sun, looking soft as ever and curls bouncing along with the movement of his body. 

It was then that Harry’s eyes flickered onto Louis, making a jolt of tingling energy shoot down his extremities in an instant. 

_Maybe he doesn’t recognize you,_ Louis thought to himself, feeling a cold sweat form at his hairline, _it was in the middle of the night a whole month ago. A gorgeous man like him probably probably didn’t make the effort to memorize your face the same way you memorized his._

Harry stared at him as he sang, brilliant green eyes locked on him. His full lips pulled into a smile, warming the tone of his voice. 

_God you can even hear the smile in his voice when he sings. Maybe he doesn’t actually recognize you, just trying to be charming. He is trying to collect tips from everyone, after all,_ Louis pondered in a silent panic. 

Harry wet his lips, angling his body towards Louis directly and sang more loudly:

 _I won’t lie, it’s true,_ **_you_ ** _forgot to be_ **_my_ ** _lover_

 _‘Cause I’ll never get through to_ **_you_ ** _and_ **_your_ **

**_Your_ ** _swimming brain_

 **_Louis_ ** _is a guy who takes a lot to be uncovered_

 _I’m forever set to_ **_you_ ** _and_ **_your_ **

**_Your_ ** _swimming brain_

It was then that Louis not only recognized the song, but realized that Harry was blatantly changing the lyrics to be about _him._

Louis could see nearby spectators look at him out of his periphery, scalp prickling at the sudden attention. His gaze flickered from side to side, body going hot underneath the several layers of clothing he was wearing. 

“Are you Louis?” A young blue haired woman to his right asked. He recognized her face, despite her ever changing hair. They passed each other in this park every Friday afternoon, but had never actually spoken. 

Louis looked at her, “I.. Yeah,” he croaked, cheeks feeling uncomfortably hot against the cool breeze that passed through the group. 

“That’s so darling! Wish I had a fit lad to serenade me in the middle of Jillson Park at sunset during Christmastime,” she sighed dreamily. 

Louis cringed slightly and looked back at Harry who was still staring at him, seemingly unperturbed by Louis’ clear personal crisis. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and pulled the zip of his windbreaker down some to cool himself down. 

Harry raised his eyebrows in question, strumming between lyrics, swaying his hips. 

Louis’ fight or flight finally kicked in seeing Harry acknowledge his change in mood, making him turn and immediately weave back through the crowd and away from them. 

Louis shook his head to himself as he found himself back onto his usual route, music becoming more faint the further he got. 

What the fuck were the chances Harry would choose that particular spot, during that particular time, and see _him_? Legitimately, Louis wanted a quantifiable number to explain how it was possible that given Louis’ consistent, virtually unchanging route home since he began working at his job, that Harry chose that exact fountain to perform in front of. 

Louis’ footsteps were unevenly paced as he thought back to what had just happened. Not only had Harry definitely recognized him, but he basically ran away like a scared child while being serenaded by the most beautiful man on the planet. 

“So fucking embarrassing,” Louis huffed to himself as he stopped at the pedestrian crossing, shifting his weight from side to side. He pulled his phone out during the wait, seeing that it was ten past six. He’d usually be home by then, by several minutes in fact. He wasn’t even upset at Harry. It was more about himself and his reaction. That and being mortified about how rude it was to just run off like that without saying anything. 

Louis only snapped out of his self berating when he saw people walk past him to cross the street. He sighed heavily and joined them, making his way to his flat. 

•••••••••

Louis entered his flat with a sigh of relief, comforted by the welcoming warmth and scent of cooking food wafting through him. 

He kicked off his shoes, flexing his feet for a moment then sliding them next to the pile of shoes already there. He’d been wanting to get a shoe rack but he knew Jamie would never use it. 

Louis hurried into his room to change out of his work clothes, just needing the comfort of a loose pair of sweatpants and a jumper. His body was still shaky from the adrenaline of what happened at the park but he figured he’d feel fine after spending some time home. Once changed, Louis went into the kitchen where Liam stood at the stove, spatula in one hand and his phone in the other. 

“Hey Li,” Louis greeted, making Liam’s head whip around to look at him. 

“Louis! Mate where have you been? I was just about to text you, mate,” The man said, setting his phone onto the countertop next to the stove. 

Louis walked over to see what Liam was cooking, stomach growling in appreciation seeing two skillets, one frying fish and the other frying chips. 

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, hoping by feigning innocence Liam would drop the subject. He truly did not feel like reliving what just happened with Liam. It wasn’t that he wasn’t comfortable with him, he was Louis’ best mate. He just didn’t feel like getting lectured, as well meaning as Liam would be with it. 

“Louis you get here at the same time basically every day and it’s ten minutes past when you usually do,” Liam shrugged and flipped over the fish fillets in the skillet.

“You waiting up for me, honey?” Louis teased, leaning his chin on his elbows and sighing dramatically. 

“You wish, tosser,” Liam laughed and flipped him off over his shoulder, “I wasn’t sure if Marcus had made you stay late again this week.”

Louis shook his head, “Not today luckily, I didn’t even see him today actually,” he answered, going to take a seat at the table.

“That guy is such a shit manager, Lou I don’t understand how he’s even still there,” Liam commented, lowering the fire on the stove some then turning to look at Louis, “So then what happened? Pedestrian crossings slow today or?”

“No uh-“ Louis began. 

“I bet he was getting laid,” Jamie’s voice gratingly shattered the comfortable bubble in the room. 

“Jamie. Hey mate,” Liam said, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. 

Jamie smiled at Liam then looked at Louis, “That’s what happened, right? Finally lost your V card after work? Only needed five minutes though I see,” he snickered, “Or maybe it was _during_ work. Did you do your manager, Louis? Trying to climb the corporate ladder?” 

Louis saw Liam roll his eyes then just turn to tend the food again.

“Four more than you ever need,” Louis smiled serenely, deciding not to mention that he didn’t work in the corporate seeing as it would go over Jamie’s head either way. Jamie laughed loudly though there was an edge to it. 

“Feisty, Louis. Getting your cock wet making you brave?” Jamie asked, jaw tensed. It was funny seeing how obvious it was that Jamie could never take what he dished out, especially now that his expression bordered on one of a petulant toddler.

“Yes, it was a life changing experience for me. I feel like I can fly now,” Louis deadpanned, angling his torso back over the back of his chair to crack it. 

“In that case I’ll let Gregory know. He wouldn’t have wanted to get with a virgin, you seem like you’d be the annoying clingy type,” Jamie retorted, “That’s probably why it took so long for anyone to give it to you.”

They bantered constantly though Jamie had the bad habit of not knowing when to give it a rest. 

Or in this case, not to make it so personal. It was clear though that this was Jamie’s defense mechanism whenever his ego was slighted. 

“Well one day when it finally happens for _you_ , I hope it’s just as magical as it was for me,” Louis smiled, Jamie sucking his teeth then returning the smile tightly. His overly tanned cheeks had an angry flush on them, beady grey eyes locked onto Louis’ unflinchingly.

That was another reason why Louis tried to tread carefully whenever returning Jamie’s banter, the man always seemed to be trying to challenge Louis to say something more direct. Almost like a game of chicken where Jamie tried to see how far he could push Louis until Louis snapped back. Louis was always the first to flinch. 

“Gonna eat dinner with us, Jamie?” Liam asked, interrupting the building tension.

“Nah, I’m going to dinner with Ria later. So you two enjoy your little fish and chips,” Jamie answered, giving them a condescending smile and going to his room. 

Louis sighed, rubbing his hands over his face but he knew even if Liam hadn’t been the one to interrupt their battle of wills, he wouldn’t have kept it going.

“Jamie is kind of a dickhead to you,” Liam spoke again, turning off both stove burners and grabbing plates to serve up their food, “Like more than just bantering sometimes. I swear he never tries to rile me up like that.” 

“I know, it’s really weird. Sometimes I think he’s just trying to see how much of an arse he can be before I just, I don’t know, punch him or something,” Louis sighed, getting up to grab each of them a beer from their refrigerator. 

“If I were you I would have a long time ago,” Liam answered and set a plate in front of where Louis had been sitting and then the other across the table for himself. 

“Have we got any mushy peas?” Louis asked, taking a seat once again then popping a chip into his mouth. 

“Oh shit I knew I forgot something. Sorry no we don’t have anything, but we can get some cans on Saturday when we do our Tesco run,” Liam apologized, “But don’t try to change the subject. Why don’t you ever say anything to Jamie? Even just telling him to give it a rest from time to time? Sure you two banter, or whatever it is you call what just happened, but I’ve never heard you cut the shit and just be direct with him.”

Louis sighed heavily, “Because Liam, I’d rather must keep the peace between all of us instead of making it this whole ordeal,” he bit into one of his fried fish filets, “Besides he’s not _always_ like that. Plus he’s not home with us that often, he always just runs off to his room.” 

“Okay you’re right about him not being here super often but not about him not always being an arse. He’s obnoxious pretty much every time,” Liam argued. 

“He’s not an arse to you though, Liam. So not all the time!”

“He’s not an arse to me because I’ve chewed him out before and he’s all talk. One whiff of serious confrontation and he runs off with his tail between his legs,” Liam chuckled, “Well that and he knows I could kick his arse if he tried it with me again. You know I would do the same for you but you won’t let me.”

Louis sighed and just ate more of his fish silently. He felt a bit embarrassed to be called out like that.

“Listen mate, I’m not trying to make you feel bad. You know I wouldn’t do that,” Liam spoke again, Louis immediately nodding, “I just think Jamie thinks you’re an easy target, or that you’re a pushover and you’re not. I’ve seen you stand up for yourself plenty, I just don’t understand why you don’t do the same with Jamie. He doesn't have anywhere near the same fight in him that you do.”

Louis chewed his bottom lip. If he told Liam his long winded reasoning as to why he wasn’t willing to speak up for himself directly, the man would probably think he’s overly dramatic. But Louis learned that not taking things as seriously as he should could have dangerous consequences. 

“It’s just easier this way, trust me. It’s not that bad Liam, if it ever got worse than it has been, I know you’d step in even if I told you not to” Louis smiled and nudged his shin under the table, making the other man smile and nod in agreement, “ _Anyways_ enough about this heavy rubbish, how’s Zayn?”

Liam’s face instantly lit up, “He’s fantastic, he’s loving his art teaching job!” He answered, Louis smiling, both at Liam’s joy and that he wasn’t being put on the spot anymore. 

“He said there are like two or three students he can really see potential in already! He’s so excited to go in everyday, I love knowing how happy he is with his job,” Liam continued, Louis’ heart stinging a bit. He’d love to be able to have a job he enjoyed. But job security was more important than passion, as he was told time and time again.

“That’s great, Zayn is so into any sort of art. Wish I had some sort of artistic calling, I’m probably the worst drawer on the planet,” Louis laughed. “You don’t suppose I can sneak into Zayn’s class and have him teach me how to draw a perfect circle or summat?”

“You know what, maybe. You do look like a teenager,” Liam pondered jokingly, Louis huffing one offense. 

Louis wadded up his greedy napkin and lobbed it at Liam’s head, “Anyways! What about that weekend you went to Bradford with him? I know it was like a month ago but we haven’t really had a chance to talk about it.”

Liam ate a handful of chips, “It was really fun, his parents live in a pretty area so there were a lot of scenic views, I can show you pictures later. His family is so nice, especially his dad. And his mum called me handsome,” he grinned proudly. “The food was delicious, I’d never had like any of it before and I loved it all.” 

“So you’ve got the family approval then have you?” Louis smiled, finishing his fish. 

“I think so, yeah! They told me they’d love to have me over again soon,” Liam answered, brown eyes bright in a way Louis only ever saw when he talked about Zayn, even before they officially began dating. “After the holidays I’m going to plan something to bring Zayn to my parents’ place so they can meet him too.”

“Mutual family meetings then? It’s getting serious,” Louis sang out, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“I would hope so, we’ve only been dating more than six bloody months”,” Liam laughed loudly and threw a soggy chip at Louis who dodged it. 

“Speaking of holidays though, what do you want for Christmas? Give me some ideas to get you something other than your birthday present.”

“It’s into the first of December, Liam. You have plenty of time,” Louis laughed. 

“It’ll sneak up on us faster than you think,” Liam argued. 

Louis laughed, “Fair enough. I’ve been needing a new speaker, mine has been going to shit lately so there’s an idea. And I never turn down new trainers.”

Liam grinned, “Noted. So.. going back to talking about Zayn and relationships though. What about you? Any news to share?”

“What? What about me?”

Liam rolled his eyes, “Is there anyone you’re interested in? Anyone at work or anything?” He asked, wiping the grease off his fingers with a napkin. 

Louis froze. While technically Liam had asked about anyone at work, Louis’ mind immediately zeroed back in on Harry. Which was ridiculous. Seeing as he’d probably never see Harry again. Though that’s what he’d thought when they hooked up a month ago. 

“Uh, no. Not really, just the same old people at work. And any other guys’ I’ve met when we’ve gone out have not captured my interest at all if I’m being honest,” Louis answered, fidgeting with a chip then shoving several into his mouth with a shrug.

“Oh no? Not even Gregory?” Liam snickered.

Louis rolled his eyes and flipped him off, “Fuck off, Payno,” Louis laughed and swallowed his food, “He’s fit but Christ he’s like, another version of Jamie. Only less abrasive but that’s not really a feat though.” 

Liam laughed loudly, “Yeah I’ve met the guy, Jamie has brought him over while you’re out. Nice enough lad but he’s arrogant as fuck sometimes,” he agreed, “Not good enough for my precious Lou,” he coped and reached across to pinch Louis’ cheek. 

Louis swatted at him, “You know when I went out with Jamie and all of them when you went to Bradford with Zayn, Jamie got pissed and accused me of wanting to have sex with you?” 

“What the actual fuck?” Liam laughed, voice high and airy, “Why would he say something like that? He’s such a twat but hey at least he’s not a homophobe.”

Louis stacked their empty plates and got up to set them in the sink, “Good point,” he agreed and dried off his hands, “Besides, you couldn’t handle all of this anyways,” he joked, patting his own bum and winking at Liam. 

“Please don’t make me gag. I just ate,” Liam complained dramatically, holding his stomach and closing his eyes. 

“Oh fuck you, it would be an amazing Christmas gift from me to you,” Louis laughed loudly, messing Liam’s hair up as he passed him, “I’m going to go take a shower and give my mum a call before I head to sleep. Thanks for dinner, Li, goodnight!” 

•••••••••

Louis’ shower could not have been more welcome, his tense muscles from work, the unexpected return of Harry, and Jamie’s rudeness easily loosening under the steady stream of hot water. If having a decent flat close to his job wasn’t enough to make Louis put up with Jamie’s constant disrespect, the water pressure of his shower most certainly was. 

After he was dried off and changed into clean pajamas, Louis lounged on his bed and grabbed his phone. He and his mum had a weekly phone call every Thursday at around eight or so, and it served as one of the highlights of every week. His mum and sisters, sans Lottie, all still lived in Doncaster so he wasn’t able to visit them as much as he’d liked. So the phone was their way of staying connected during the gaps between his visits.

He could hear movement out in the hallway right outside his door, along with muffled voices, one of them seemingly female. It didn’t sound like Liam so he came to the conclusion Ria must have arrived for the late dinner date Jamie had mentioned. 

Her loud, high pitched laugh rang even through the walls, though it sounded forced to Louis. The type of laugh he’d heard numerous women give Jamie over the time they’d lived together. But the man never seemed to catch on.

He waited until the voices dissipated and the front door closed to make his call. Louis dialed his mum’s number, turned it to speakerphone then laid back on his bed. 

“Hello darling,” Johanna answered after two rings, a smile evident in her voice. 

“Hello mum, hope I’m not interrupting anything important?” 

“Don’t be silly, love. I look forward to these calls every week, I’ve got nothing else I’d rather be doing,” she answered, making Louis smile brightly up at the ceiling. 

“Same here mum, I miss you and the girls,” he sighed and crossed his sock covered feet.

“Tell me about your day my darling, how was work? How’s Liam?”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh softly that his mother didn’t bother asking about Jamie. She’d met him only a handful of times but every time, he could always tell she was forcing politeness but didn’t actually care much for him. 

Louis told her about his day, omitting every bit having to do with Harry of course. He and his mum were wickedly close, she was always the first to know about any sort of movement in Louis’ romantic life, along with Liam. And just like with Liam, he didn’t feel like getting into this particular topic just yet. Especially not when he didn’t even know if he’d ever run into Harry again. 

He asked her about her own day and about how the girls were doing, always happy to spend long whiles talking about his family. After about an hour of switching back and forth between the two of them, the topic of the holidays and his birthday came up.

“So what are we thinking for your birthday? Are you and your friends going to do something special?” She asked. 

“Well Liam is going to see his family in Wolverhampton, starting on Christmas Eve. And there’s no way in hell I’m spending my birthday with _Jamie_ of all people,” he answered, turning onto his side and resting the phone on the bed. “I’m going to Donny to see you all of course, maybe even stay for Boxing Day.”

“I was hoping you’d say that. You may be turning twenty eight but I’ll always want to spend my baby’s birthday with him,” she cooed, making Louis laugh into his pillow. 

After some moments of quiet, she spoke again. “About Boxing Day though love. Me and your sisters were going to drive over to Matthew and his parents house,” she said, voice a bit somber. 

Matthew was her ex husband and Louis’ ex stepfather, biological fathers to his four sisters. They had divorced about six years prior, and though their relationship had been rocky immediately following the end of their marriage, they eventually became cordial enough to spend important holidays together. 

He and Louis had a complicated relationship. It became splintered as Louis reached his teenage years and after the divorce was never fully resolved. He was a great father to his sisters however, and that was what mattered to Louis. It would be a lie for him to say it didn’t twinge a bit knowing he’d never have the same relationship with him as he had with Louis’ sisters though. 

“Oh, oh that’s alright mum,” Louis answered, trying not to sound affected. He heard his mum sigh on the other end. 

“I know it’s not ideal for you, Louis. But you know you’re welcome to come with us.”

Louis cringed, “That’s alright mum, I don’t want to crowd the day,” he answered, “Besides, Liam is coming back to London and we were going to spend Boxing Day together with his boyfriend!” He then added, raising his eyebrows at his own lie. 

“Oh that’s such a relief darling! I know things have still been strained with you and Matthew since.. Well it doesn’t matter, I’m just happy you won’t be alone!” 

“Yeah, yeah it’ll be a lads day for us,” Louis answered, cheeks going red for some unknown reason, “I’ll have work the very next day so I’d rather not have to leave in the middle of the day so I don’t end up with such a long train ride late at night.” 

“Good thinking, bug. You’re such a planner, always thinking ahead,” Johanna hummed fondly, “Oh! Darling it’s already ten, I know you’re usually ready for bed by now so I’ll let you go so you’re not too tired for work.”

Louis checked the time for himself, “I hadn’t even noticed either, wow! Our talks are always so much fun, I lost track!” He smiled, moving to slide under his navy duvet. 

“Okay Lou, I’ll talk to you next week. Or sooner if you’d like, you know I’m happy to talk to you whenever. I love you,” she said after some rustling. 

“Yeah I know mum. I love you too, goodnight,” he smiled and hung up. He set his alarm and plugged his phone into the charger then laid it on his end table. 

He clicked off his lamp and laid back, staring up into the darkness. He felt guilty about lying to his mum about his Boxing Day plans but between spending the entire day with his estranged stepfather and just watching cheesy Christmas movies for the day on his own, the latter option was undoubtedly more appealing. 

So after soothing his own guilty conscience with a list of justifications, it didn’t take long for his body to fall into a restful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case y'all are wondering, the song Harry is singing in the park and changes the lyrics to is "My Swimming Brain" by Blossoms.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis’ eyes slid open at the blaring sound of his alarm, hand shooting out towards his phone instinctually. He lifted the phone, squirming an eye shut as he turned it off then let it drop onto his chest over the duvet. After some minutes mourning the loss of his comfort and sleep, Louis was up and readying himself for the day. 

Once his morning routine was completed, Louis was out the door and on his route to work, the same one as the one after work, obviously just in reverse. It was another chilly December morning, so he was bundled up in his favorite hooded windbreaker. 

As Louis approached the fountain, a sense of nerves coursed through him, throwing him for a moment before stopping him in his tracks. The memory of his run in with Harry lit his brain up, mouth huffing out a viable breath into the crisp air. 

“Oh god,” Louis groaned, shaking his head to himself then starting to walk again, faster than his regular pace. He felt a strange sense of embarrassment as he recounted the previous day’s events, not understanding how he managed to forget about all of it that entire morning. He attributed it to his long phone call to his mum the night before and made a mental promise to himself to continue to push it to the back of his mind, at least until _after_ his workday. 

•••••••••

To no surprise, Louis did absolutely nothing but relive his moment with Harry, breaking it down and analyzing it, imagining all sort of ways it could have gone worse which only serve to torture him even more. His face would go red at the mental image of Harry laughing at him for running off the way he did, even though Harry hadn’t done anything even remotely close to that. Or that someone who’d also been there had somehow managed to record the moment, post it, and he would go viral for the entire world to judge. 

There was an undercurrent of excitement throughout it all however, as silly as Louis felt he had reacted. It wasn’t that Louis didn’t get attention from men, he knew he did. But there hadn’t been a man who paid him attention who Louis was also attracted to in months, and especially not a man like Harry. 

When it came time for his lunch, Louis hurried to the break room. To his relief, the two most gossipy coworkers in there stepped out as he warmed his lunch. David and Sarah weren’t like Ruthie who was good natured in her so-called gossip, which was usually just talking about how slowly people were working that day. They would purposely run around with vague gossip, letting others embellish it with their own details then act like they had no idea where these stories came from. 

Louis had fallen victim to their ever present gossip mill when one of them made a comment about how close Louis and Ruthie were at work that suddenly was spun into Ruthie being his sugar mummy despite, one: Louis being gay, and two: Ruthie being married to her husband, Neal for nearly forty years. It was embarrassing to say the least but luckily for Louis, once Ruthie caught wind of the gossip she immediately confronted David and Sarah about it. After a few choice words, the rumor was mysteriously quashed and Louis received a reluctant apology from them both.

He waited for them to walk out, neither of which even bothered to greet him, before he took a seat with his food and began to eat. 

As he ate, Louis’ mind wandered back to Harry for what must have been the hundredth time that day. His chewing slowed as he thought back to the way Harry had smiled at him while he sang, even just the way he’d sung Louis’ name. Louis smiled to himself, cheeks full of food.

It was easier to feel flattered as opposed to mortified while in the safety of his office break room. He sighed to himself, imagining a scenario where he’d been brave enough to stay until the end of the song and speak to Harry. Just as his mind’s eye placed him in front of Harry, an unwanted voice tore through the image. 

“Louis? _Hellooo_!”

Louis blinked, chewing resuming instinctually. There in front of him was his supervisor Marcus, standing on the other side of the large round table. 

“There you are, I’d called your name twice already,” Marcus snickered, pulling out a chair and sitting across from Louis. Louis frowned to himself, nothing good ever came from Marcus holding a conversation longer than a few seconds.

“Oh. Sorry, I was just.. thinking about the weekend,” Louis answered, swallowing down his food, pushing around a loose piece of breading from the leftover fish he’d brought for lunch. 

“Yeah, yeah I’ve been doing the same,” Marcus answered, scratching through his greying beard then reaching to play with a salt shaker in front of him. “How’s your flatmate by the way? Got plans with him this weekend or what?” He then asked much too enthusiastically. 

“I’ve got two flat mates but they’re both fine, excited for the holidays,” Louis answered dully, eating a chip and looking away from the man, “Just doing a Tesco run with one of them tomorrow as usual.”

“Right, right. My wife does our grocery shopping, bless her,” Marcus said, reaching to take a chip from Louis’ plate and eating it, “So then I take it you won’t have plans for after work today then?” 

“No, probably not..”

“Great!” Marcus grinned then twisted his face into the world’s least believable grimace, “I’ve got this _horrid_ headache and I can’t possibly finish the day. Would you mind terribly filing the rest of my documents into the system for me?”

And there it was. Marcus’ theatrical medical issue of the week entering the conversation. Sometimes Louis was lucky and he’d pull this stunt on some other sod, but this week was Louis’ turn. It wasn’t the first time and it certainly was not going to be the last. 

Louis’ lips pulled tightly, body going tingly with annoyance, “You seem fine to me,” he mumbled, stuffing a big bunch of chips into his mouth. 

“Oh! Yeah, it’s uh, one of those ones that just sorta hit you, you know?” Marcus answered, reaching up to rub his temples and shrugging with an exaggerated expression of pain. “You know me, I would rather stay here and finish and I hate leaving early but it’s just _so_ bad this time.”

Louis started at him silently, barely able to hold up his laughter. This man had to be the least self aware human being on the planet or the most shameless. He wiped the grease off his fingers, watching Marcus squirm at his lack of answer. He knew he’d agree to stay, but it was still fun watching the other man fidget for a bit. 

“Sure, Marcus. I can do that,” Louis finally answered, Marcus sighing in relief. It was ridiculous, Louis never refused to stay late yet Marcus always reacted as if there was a chance Louis would turn him down. 

“Great! Great Louis thank you!” Marcus answered, his face suddenly losing its anguish as he jumped out of his chair. “I’ve left my paperwork on your desk already so you don’t even have to go get it!”

Louis’ jaw ticked, hands pulling into fists under the table, “Well aren’t I lucky?” He gritted through his teeth, Marcus blissfully unaware or simply ignoring the obvious tension between them. 

“You really are! I owe you one, any time you need me to finish your work, just tell me!” Marcus winked and then hurried out of the room before Louis could respond. 

Louis started at the empty doorway wordlessly for a few moments, his nervous system going into an irate overdrive. Mentally he had cursed his supervisor out ten different ways, but he’d never actually gone through with it. Nor would he, at least not in the near future. He needed this job more than he wanted to tear Marcus a new one.

After he cleaned up, he headed back to his cubicle and lo and behold, there was a large stack of files waiting for him on his desk, the picture of his mum and sisters knocked over, probably to make room for the stack. 

He sighed angrily and took a seat. 

“Did that tosser ask you to finish his work for him again?” 

Louis looked towards the voice, Ruthie standing next to his cubicle in a red and green snowflake patterned blouse, face pulled into a sympathetic expression. 

“Yes he did,” Louis sighed, gesturing to the stack. 

“Of course he did, that man is the laziest worker in this building. Haven’t the foggiest how he was hired to be the supervisor,” the older woman answered, shaking her head and tucking her white straight hair behind her ears. “I think he would have asked me but I gave him my mean old lady grimace before he got a chance to.” 

Louis laughed quietly, “Wish I could do that, he knows I always agree to stay,” he answered, cracking his neck and opening the file at the top of the stack. 

“And I wish you wouldn’t, love. You’ve got just as much of a right to get home on time as he does, more actually,” Ruthie answered. “You’ve got to tell him to do his own work for once, or at the very least just say _no._ ”

“I know, I know. I just don’t want any trouble is all. I’ve got a great schedule here, I’d rather he not cut my hours just because I’ve slagged him off.” 

“Well if he tried that, he’d have to answer to me. And I’m not scared to tell him to kiss my arse,” Ruthie winked, making Louis laugh loudly. She was such a spitfire, even at her age. It made him miss his mum, as she was quite the same. He had been as well, before. 

“Anyways I’ll let you get to it, honey. I know Christmas time is always horridly busy I’ve got a meeting to sit through,” she smiled and waved. 

Louis sighed heavily, if he was diligent he might be out of there by no later than half past. 

•••••••••

Louis submitted the last of the digitized files and sighed, pinching his nose and squinting his eyes tightly. They stung after staring at his computer screen for so long. He opened them and scanned around, seeing that the floor was now almost completely empty aside from some cleaners and other chatting employees. 

He slid his jacket back on, then shut off his computer, just ready to hurry home and eat whatever was most readily available. He bid the janitor by the elevator a good evening then excited the building.

Louis began his walk home, stomach grumbling loudly and base of his spine protesting at how long he’d been sitting at his desk. It was colder now as the sun was just about fully set, unlike the way it would be if he’d been able to leave at his regular time. It made it feel more like the holidays though, reminding Louis of running around the football pitch with his mates, even when it was cold enough to make his legs numb. 

As he stepped into the park, he was mentally planned what meal he could make quickly enough to feed himself when he got home. It wasn’t Liam’s turn to make dinner that day so chances were there wouldn’t be anything ready. It’s not like he could count on Jamie to ever step up and make any of them dinner. And he know that it wasn't a requirement to do so as they were flatmates, not siblings, but it was something he and Liam liked doing and would try to include Jamie in as well.

He absentmindedly admired the lights that had been wrapped around the main line of trees on each side of the main path, wondering how he did not notice them the day before. Louis walked around the fountain, sighing softly at the peace and quiet of the running water. And the lack of live music playing, as it had been yesterday. So Harry must not have gone that day, or at the very least had already gone home. Which was a huge relief for Louis, he didn’t want to deal with another unexpected change in his day. 

Louis stopped suddenly as he rounded the fountain, face pulling into a silent gasp.

Harry was crouched by his guitar case, rolling up the tips he’d made and securing them in a rubber band, guitar on the ground next to him. 

He glanced up for a second then immediately looked again, staring right back at Louis. 

“Louis?” 

Louis’ mouth closed tightly, back teeth knocking together. 

Harry slid the rolled money into his jacket pocket and smiled. He put his guitar back into the case and secured it closed. 

“Hey there, I didn’t expect to see you here,” Harry smiled, lifting his guitar case. After Louis didn’t answer, Harry spoke again, “It’s me, uh Harry?”

“I know who you are,” Louis answered, tone snippy, making Harry pout. “Wait, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say it like that,” he immediately corrected, rubbing his hands over his face. 

“‘s alright,” Harry answered, Louis peeking between his fingers at the man who was smiling at him once again. 

“No it’s not. I shouldn’t snap at you like that just because I’ve had a shit day,” Louis answered and slid his hands off his face, “Hi Harry.” 

“Hi Louis,” Harry grinned, dimples prominent making Louis’ stomach erupt in tingles. 

After a few moments of the two staring at each other, Louis spoke again, “I didn’t think you’d be here today. Or still here, I guess.” 

“Oh, yeah I was just heading out as you can see. I try to be done before the sun’s down if I can help it. Clearly didn’t happen this time,” Harry answered, adjusting his grip on his guitar case, “Thought you’d be by sooner.” 

“Yeah same,” Louis replied without thinking, making Harry’s eyes brighten, “I mean, my boss made me stay late.

Harry nodded, “That’s tough. It’s pretty late,” he answered, sighing sympathetically. 

Louis scanned the man for a moment, noticing the same pair of Converse as before but now paired with tawny colored flared corduroy trousers and a black and white striped shirt, topped with a sea green suede jacket rolled up at the sleeves. Another absolutely quirky but charming outfit. 

“You seemed to have had a good day though, lots of tips?” Louis asked, fixing his hair after a gust of wind flew some of his deflating quiff over his eyes. 

“Yeah! It was a fantastic day actually, almost a hundred quid!” Harry grinned, patting over his jacket pocket. 

“That’s good, you sound great from the little that I heard yesterday,” Louis answered, cringing about bringing up the previous day. 

“Listen Louis, about that. I have to apologize for, like, putting you on the spot the way I did. It was just instinctual, I wanted to get your attention but I couldn’t very well stop in the middle of my song so I just.. did that,” Harry answered, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Louis’ face went red and he laughed nervously, “It’s fine! It’s okay!” He said, voice slightly cracking. 

“I could tell you weren’t happy yesterday, you don’t have to let me off the hook like that,” Harry shook his head, giving Louis a reassuring smile. “I shouldn’t have done it and I’m apologizing anyways.” 

“There’s no need but I accept your apology,” Louis answered, chewing the inside of his cheek, “Got my attention didn’t it?” 

“Definitely did,” Harry grinned, running his free hand through his messy curls. Both men began to walk together, somehow wordlessly deciding on it simultaneously. They walked together silently, Louis feeling Harry staring at him out of his peripheral vision, making his cheeks flush. 

“‘ve never had someone sing my name into a song before,” Louis hummed, breaking the silence. 

“Oh? I’m glad to be the first then,” Harry answered, grinning proudly. “ _Louis_ _is a guy who takes a lot to be uncovered,”_ Harry sang with a grin, Louis laughing and nudging him. 

“Shouldn't you be singing songs about Christmas? You’ve got a lovely voice for it too,” Louis deflected, stopping at a pedestrian crossing and smiling at Harry. 

Harry pressed the button on the light post, “Thank you, Louis. That’s really nice of you to say,” he answered, "And you're right. Maybe I should have a whole Christmas song extravaganza." They watched cars drive by, a comfortable silence between them. 

“Do you want to maybe grab some drinks somewhere? I know some nice pubs,” Harry said, switching his guitar case to his other hand and flexing his fingers.

“Oh uh, I don’t know..”

“Just as friends, mates!” Harry quickly interrupted, “No pressure you know? I’m just really enjoying talking to you.” 

Louis looked at Harry who was watching him hopefully. His heart flip flopped at the sight. He didn’t want their conversation to end but it was late, and he was starving. That and he just wasn’t mentally prepared to go out, he was just ready to cocoon himself in his flat. 

“Well.. not tonight Harry, I’m sorry,” Louis answered, Harry deflating but nodding in understanding, “It’s just that I’m exhausted, and really really hungry. Plus, my flatmate probably thinks I got kidnapped or something.”

“I understand completely, no worries,” Harry answered, shrugging. They crossed the street and paused, “Left or right?”

“I’m on the left.”

Harry pouted, “I’m on the right,” he answered. “Can I walk you home?” 

“That’s kind of you to offer but honestly I don’t want to make you double back.”

“You’re one tough nut to crack,” Harry laughed, making Louis smile and roll his eyes. “How about you just give me your telephone number so maybe we can meet up another day? Like tomorrow?” 

Louis debated turning him down, but when he paused to think about it, he couldn’t really come up with a reason to do so. “Yeah alright, rockstar,” Louis smiled.

Harry gave a celebratory hop then pulled out his phone, typing in Louis’ number as he recited it. 

“Got an emoji preference?”

Louis laughed loudly, “Not particularly, no. You choose.”

Harry nodded and showed Louis the sun emoji next to his name, making him giggle and nod in approval. 

“Okay great, well I’ll text you so you can have my number. And so maybe we can arrange something?” Harry said, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

Louis nodded, “Sounds like a plan.”

“Plans are your thing after all,” Harry grinned, “See you tomorrow I hope!”

Louis nodded and waved at him and the men went their separate ways. 

There was a smile on Louis’ face the rest of the walk home. 

•••••••••

“Louis?”

Louis stepped into his nicely warmed flat, immediately feeling too hot for his jacket. “Yeah I’m home,” he answered, hanging the jacket and walking into the living room. 

Liam and his boyfriend, Zayn were sitting together on the sofa, television on and an opened pizza box on the table in front of them. 

“Hey Zayn,” Louis greeted with a smile as he loosened his tie. 

“It’s nearly eight Louis, where have you been?” Liam asked with a frown, Zayn opting to greet him with a smile instead. 

“Got caught up working late because of Marcus again,” Louis answered. 

“Are you serious? Is there ever a complete week that goes by when that arse ever actually completes his own work?” Liam huffed.

“Probably not,” Louis laughed and held up a finger. “Before you go on your tirade though, let me change out of my work clothes.”

Liam pouted, Zayn kissing it away. Louis took the opportunity to hurry down the hall into his bedroom and change into comfortable lounge clothes. After a quick visit to the loo, he returned to the living room and sat on the other end of their couch, as it was L shaped. 

“You may start,” Louis grinned, making Zayn laugh loudly. 

“All I’m saying is he shouldn’t be getting the paycheque he does when half the time it’s you or someone else picking up his slack, not to mention he literally has someone clock him out when he’s _supposed_ to actually leave so he doesn’t get paid less,” Liam ranted. “It's unbelievable he's still pulling shit like this during the last month of the year when we're all supposed to be acting more charitably. He’s probably been home for hours now meanwhile you haven’t even had dinner.”

“Speaking of, have some pizza Lou. It’s not very warm anymore though,” Zayn offered, gesturing to the box on the table. 

“Thanks I will. And I don’t mind, I’d even be willing to eat Jamie’s shite curry rice,” Louis answered and lifted a slice to eat. He finished the entire slice before he spoke again, “Next time I’ll turn him down.”

Liam and Zayn looked at each other, communicating through some telepathic couple connection but otherwise not saying a word. 

“I will! Especially if it’s close to the holidays or my birthday! He has to know no one is going to be willing to cover for him,” Louis argued to no one in particular. “Anyways, enough about me, how was your guys’ day?” 

“It was great. I’m almost done putting the finishing touches on the end of the term art show for my students,” Zayn smiled, Liam squeezing his shoulder, “Which reminds me, Lou it’s next Tuesday in the evening if you want to stop by. It’ll be a display of a bunch of the best pieces by my students that were chosen by them. Some are even gonna be up for sale, and there’ll be food and drinks for sale, to raise money for a school trip.” 

Louis ripped a pepperoni off his pizza and ate it, “That sounds nice, Zayn. I’ll make sure to put it in my schedule then, maybe I’ll find a piece I like for my own room. Or find something nice as another Christmas gift for Ruthie at work.” 

“Yeah, I’ve bought a piece from one of Zayn’s students before. That wolf one!” Liam said enthusiastically, making Louis smile. The men were so supportive of each other, Liam of his art classes and Zayn of Liam’s current job as a host as a restaurant, though he was planning on returning to university to study architecture. 

“Oh right right, I know which one,” Louis smiled and debated eating another slice for a moment then just grabbed one. “How was your day, Liam? Was the restaurant busy?” 

“Not during my shift, we always get a rush on weekend evenings but luckily I was out by six today,” Liam answered and smoothed the back of Zayn’s hair. “Jamie came in to eat around noon though, with Ria.”

Louis frowned, “Really? Did he know you were working?”

“I’m not sure but he definitely expected me to give him a discount, which yeah I could have but I told him I wasn’t allowed,” Liam admitted, Louis laughing loudly. Liam always happily gave Louis a discount whenever he would go in and eat at the restaurant during his shift. 

“Sneaky, love. I didn’t realize you were so petty,” Zayn teased. 

“On his way out though, he stopped to talk to me because it was slow. He was whining about wanting to go out clubbing again, he said it had been too long since we’d gone out as a group,” Liam then said, making Louis snort and shake his then, “Then he asked me if I knew if you were seeing anyone because Gregory asked about you _again,_ ” Liam added. Louis swallowed his pizza in a deep gulp then frowned. 

“Seriously?” Louis grumbled, stuffing the last of his pizza in his mouth and moving his feet onto his side of the couch. 

“Wait, what’s wrong with that? Are you seeing someone then?” Zayn asked. 

“I..” Louis began, words dying in his mouth. By no means were he and Harry seeing each other but somehow them potentially meeting up still made him hesitate to deny the question immediately. 

Liam and Zayn both perked up at the lack of answer from Louis. 

Just as Louis opened his mouth to disappoint them, the front door of their flat swung open. 

“Hello!” Jamie called out as he stepped around the wall of the small hall past their front door. 

Immediately the energy of the room went tense, unbeknownst to Jamie. 

“Zayn! How are you doing, mate?” Jamie asked, ruffling Zayn’s impeccable hair as he passed behind the couch, making Liam pout and smooth it out once again. 

“Alright. How are you?” Zayn asked, tone polite but closed off. 

“Couldn’t be better, just booked a club event for next Friday. At Solari,” Jamie bragged, hands on his hips as he stood behind Louis. Louis looked down at his hands, trying to ignore Jamie’s stare.

“Alright, Louis?” Jamie said, tapping on the back of the couch obnoxiously. 

“Yeah,” Louis answered and looked up at him with a forced smile, “Got a club event you say? Congratulations, mate.” 

Jamie pursed his lips for a moment then spoke, “You know, Gregory is probably going to be there. At Solari. You think you’re gonna give him a call?” 

“I don’t have his number, Jamie.” 

“Well I can give it to you, Louis. Think it’s pretty rude not to even give him a chance. He’s fit enough for you, isn’t he?”

“He’s plenty fit, Jamie. That’s not all that matters to me though,” Louis answered with a sigh, already feeling his good mood from speaking with Harry earlier being dampened. 

“Then what’s the problem? Think you’re too good for him then?” Jamie challenged, crossing his arms. 

Liam and Zayn sat silently, staring incredulously at the man. 

“Fucking hell, Jamie no I don’t think I’m too good for him. I’m just not interested is all. We’re not compatible and he knows it too, it’s nothing personal,” Louis huffed, glaring up at Jamie. 

“How would you know if you haven’t even given him a chance? You hung out with him like, one time!” Jamie argued. 

“And that was enough for me to know we wouldn’t click. I’m not looking just to hook up with someone,” Louis answered, body going hot. 

“Jesus Christ, are you uptight just to get off with someone too?” Jamie sneered, Louis’ mouth tightening. 

“Alright Jamie, that’s enough. He said he’s not interested so just leave it at that, okay?” Liam interrupted, voice loud and succinct, leaving no room for argument. 

Jamie glared at Liam who easily held the stare right back, the tension in the room tense and uncomfortable. Zayn and Louis looked at each other, though Zayn didn’t look concerned, just merely looked at Jamie as well. 

Jamie then let out a loud laugh, “God you’re all so serious! I’m joking!” He snickered, Liam’s stiff posture relaxing. “You really need to let loose, mate. Maybe you _should_ let Gregory take you out and relax you,” he winked and pulled his phone out.

Louis rolled his eyes and looked at Liam who gave him a knowing shake of the head. 

“ _Anyways_ I’m gonna go shower. Got another date,” Jamie bragged, sliding his phone in his pocket. 

“With Ria?” Liam asked, though he didn’t sound very interested. 

“Ria? Oh no, not this time. I like me some variety,” Jamie smirked then hurried off to his room. 

After they heard the snick of Jamie’s door closing, Louis let out an angry breath and slumped back against the arm of the couch. 

“That guy really fucking sucks. I don't know how he got _one_ bird interested in him, let alone _three,_ ” Zayn spoke again, leaning against Liam and rubbing his leg in comfort. 

“You’re telling me,” Louis answered and rubbed his temples, “I’m definitely glad you didn’t give him the discount at the restaurant.” 

Liam laughed and laid his head against Zayn’s shoulder, “I should ask my manager to ban him.”

“You would never,” Louis laughed weakly and sat up again, “I’ve got the worst headache now so I’m just gonna head to bed if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t blame you. Goodnight Lou. Hope to see you at the art show,” Zayn smiled.

Louis nodded and got off the couch, “Count on it, Z. Thanks for the pizza,” he yawned and hurried off to his room. 

•••••••••

Louis laid on his bed, headache having devolved into a dull pressure behind his eyes. The same couldn’t be said about his irritation with Jamie and his rude antics. He had been hoping to ride his good mood over the weekend but of course, the arsehole had to shit all over it.

He turned onto his side, opening YouTube on his phone and beginning a Skyrim commentary video. He often watched video game walkthroughs and development videos to relax after particularly rough days. Much less frequently than he had as a teenager, but it was because they only served as a distraction. At least that was what he’d convinced himself of. Even the new PlayStation Liam had bought for them to use had remained untouched by Louis. 

Midway through a second video, he received a message, seemingly from Harry. 

**‘Louis Louis! Oh no, take me where ya gotta go!’**

Louis laughed softly to himself. 

_Is your primary form of communication song lyrics ? Points for going so retro though_

**‘I’m glad you recognized the song :) Did you get home alright?’**

_I did . My flatmate and his bf had pizza there for dinner so lucky me ! Did you end up going out for drinks then ?_

**‘Decided just to head home instead so I could make sure to be in tip top shape tomorrow in case a certain guy feels like hanging out.’**

Louis grinned and turned onto his back and rested his phone on his chest to continue texting. 

_Smart thinking haha that sounds like something I would do ! Is this your way of officially asking if I’d like to do something tomorrow ?_

**‘Rubbing off on me it seems ;) And yes it is. I was thinking we could grab a late lunch somewhere decent. If you have any suggestions that would great too’**

Louis rolled his eyes at the double entendre but couldn’t help but feel butterflies that Harry was still flirtatious with him. 

_Yeah I’d like that for sure . I can send you the address to a place I like going to that isn’t too pricey ._

**‘Perfect. Send me the address and we can meet there at 2?’**

Louis sent Harry the address and then wished him a good night, setting his phone aside. He clicked off his lamp and sighed, smiling to himself, his argument with Jamie long gone from his conscience. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of alcohol in this chapter.

When Louis woke up that day it was to no alarm, instead naturally when his body decided. Which was half past nine as his body was used to being up and active by this time.

The entire first half of Louis’ day went as it usually did, a morning shower followed by breakfast and a quick tidy up of his room. However each activity took longer than usual, Louis constantly pausing to read and reply to one of Harry’s many messages. 

Fortunately, Jamie was never out of his room before one and Liam opened the restaurant that day and wouldn’t be out until four, after which he and Louis would do their usual shopping at Tesco. 

After finishing the light cleanup of his bedroom, Louis began the delightful process of picking out what was going to wear for his outing with Harry. Louis slid open his closet door, scanning the selection of his clothing that hung in there then glanced back at his small dresser. 

Louis picked out pieces from both the dresser and the closet, tossing them onto his freshly made bed. He mixed and matched them, pulling on entire outfits and checking them in his mirror only to strip out of each of them immediately. 

“This is like a bloody film montage,” Louis grumbled to himself, huffing and sitting down on the edge of his bed in only his briefs. He rubbed his hands over his face and laid back on top of the clothes, staring up at his ceiling. 

Why did Harry have to always look so effortlessly cool? Louis loved the man’s style but it also served to make him self conscious of his own fashion choices around him. 

Louis grabbed his trusty black slim jeans and set them aside then gave his selection for tops one last scan then grabbed a white cable knit jumper with a huff. He lifted it, pulling it in and giving it a sniff. Assured that it did not smell too dusty or stuffy, he shrugged and set it on top of his jeans. He considered wearing a thick wool jumper with pairs of jumping deer around the front and back but decided he did not want to wear such a festive piece of clothing on what could or could not be a date.

As he changed into his chosen outfit, the nerves in Louis’ stomach came alive, fingers feeling shaky. He put on his deodorant, debating whether or not to spritz cologne on himself before giving himself a single spritz. He ran his fingers through his now fully dried fringe, fixing it to fall into a nice piecey style and then dropped it hands, staring at himself in the mirror by his bed. 

He pulled his face into a smile, blowing some air in his cheeks to relax the muscles in his face. 

“Harry, hey nice to see you,” Louis said softly, shifting his weight a little too aggressively, making him shake his head. 

“How’s it going, mate?” He tried again, holding his hand out to shake the invisible one in front of him. 

“How you doin?” He mimicked in his best Joey impression from Friends, hands on his hips then groaning, rubbing his hands over his face. 

“Okay now I _really_ feel like I’m in some shit movie montage,” he grumbled, quickly pulling his hands away from his face hearing his alarm go off. It was one he’d set for himself as his target time to leave the flat so he’d get there before Harry. 

“Fuck” he huffed and slid his phone into his back pocket, grabbing his wallet and hurrying out to the living room. It seemed Jamie still hadn’t left his bedroom, or even hadn’t even made it back home after his date the night before. He slid on his thick black coat with a brown fur trim on the hood then was out the door. 

•••••••••

Louis’ eyes stared down at his phone screen, staring at his Maps app even though he’d been to that restaurant many times before, it was just a comfort thing for him. Just as he was going to text Harry and let him know he would be waiting outside, he heard Harry’s voice. 

“Louis, hey!” 

Louis’ stopped in his tracks and looked up, seeing Harry standing there with a warm smile on his face. He was wearing the same multicolored knit cardigan he had when he and Louis first met, along with a white shirt with some words and a bee printed on the front. 

“Harry!” Louis blurted out, voice much louder than he’d intended, catching the attention of a pair of women walking by. “I didn’t know you’d already be here,” he spoke again more quietly. 

Harry laughed softly, “I wanted to make sure I beat you here, I’m trying to impress you,” he answered, “As mates,” he added, though the cheeky wink he punctuated the addition with implied otherwise. 

“Consider me impressed then, I’m used to being the first one to arrive at places,” Louis smiled, lips pulling into what he was sure Liam called his “V” smile.

The pair walked into the restaurant together and were seated immediately. The waiter gave each of them their menu and left them to browse. The room was nice and warm, tinsel and Christmas lights now decorating each of the booths. 

“You weren’t waiting out there long, were you?” Louis asked, scanning their selection of chicken dishes. 

“Not at all, maybe like ten minutes at most,” Harry reassured, flipping to the sandwich page. “I’m glad it isn’t very cold today though, yesterday was killer.”

“And I’m willing to bet that cardigan of yours doesn’t keep extreme cold out though,” Louis commented. 

“You’re not wrong but it’s good enough to hide a plug,” Harry hummed out, face pulled into a nonchalant expression.

Louis froze mid flip of the menu page, eyes jumping onto Harry’s face. In a way he knew he shouldn’t be surprised that eventually their night together would be brought up, but he just wasn’t expecting it right at the start of their lunch. 

“I uh- yeah! You’re right, it’s a great cardigan for, uh, _that_ ,” Louis rambled, slamming the menu page down, making their utensils bounce. 

Harry looked up at Louis with a grin, cocking his eyebrow up. He looked entirely too pleased with himself. 

Louis stared right back at him for a few long seconds then cleared his throat and looked back at the menu, eyes bouncing around the menu. 

“You’re so funny, Louis,” Harry spoke, closing his own menu and sliding it away from himself. “I never would have guessed you’d be so easily flustered talking about what we did, you were so.. assertive that night.”

Louis chewed the inside of his cheek and chanced a look up at Harry who was already watching him, “That’s because I was buzzed off of booze and nicotine.”

“Oh so you didn’t want to sleep with me?”

“What? No! I mean yes! Of course I did!” Louis scrambled, shaking his head. “I just mean, I’m usually not that fun is all.” 

“I’m teasing Louis,” Harry answered, taking mercy on Louis. “And for the record, I think you’re plenty fun, with or without illicit substances.”

“Harry we’ve hardly spoken when I’m not.”

“Still, I can tell. I’m a great judge of character, alright? I’m sure I can always have a great time with you.”

Louis laughed softly, nerves dissipating as he rolled his eyes. “Laying it on thick, are we?”

“Yes,” Harry answered unabashedly, “Doesn’t mean I don’t mean it, though.”

“I bet you say that to all the boys,” Louis teased, fidgeting the bent corner of one of the menu pages. 

Harry shook his head, “Despite what you may think, I don’t quite have the slew of boys in and out of my life like you may think,” he answered. “Right now, just the one.” 

Louis’ stomach flipped and he couldn’t help but look down and smile to himself. 

The waiter returned and Harry ordered for himself. 

“Grilled chicken and mozzarella on toasted sourdough, no avocado and plenty of lettuce with a pint of Guinness and a glass of ice water?” The waiter recited Louis smiling sheepishly and nodded, chancing a glance at Harry who was watching him. 

After the waiter left, Harry spoke. 

“He remembered your order? Seems like he likes you,” Harry grinned.

“Please. It’s because I order the same thing every time,” Louis laughed.

“Good, I’d be jealous.”

“You’re such a flirt,” Louis teased and stretched his feet under the table, feeling the tip of Harry’s shoes. Harry trapped Louis’ feet between his own and winked. 

“So you’re picking up what I’m putting down?” Harry answered in what Louis figured was supposed to be an obnoxious American accent. 

“Oh God none of that, this is an America free table,” Louis groaned, making Harry laugh loudly. 

“Besides, I thought this was supposed to be as mates,” Louis hummed. 

Harry’s face pulled into a more serious expression, “I can stop if you’d like, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

Louis’ stomach tightened, “No! Not at all! I’m just..” he answered, “Just out of practice. Liam tells me I’m too picky sometimes but I don’t know. I’m just bad at flirting, I guess.”

Harry’s expression brightened, “Well seeing as I am indeed the King of Flirtation, I can tell you on high authority that you are very charming and I am looking forward to being swooned by you on this lunch for mates.” 

Louis relaxed once more, “You are so fucking ridiculous!” He cackled, sliding his coat off and setting it next to him on the booth seat. 

Harry looked nothing short of pleased.

•••••••••

After finishing their meal, splitting the bill at Louis’ insistence despite Harry’s offer to cover it all, they stepped out of the restaurant and onto the pavement. 

“This was really fun, Louis. I’m glad you accepted,” Harry said, watching Louis slide his coat back on.

“Yeah, I had a great time. Guess it paid off to deviate from my usual weekend plans,” Louis agreed.

“Just out of curiosity, what were your plans supposed to be before I so rudely intruded into them?” 

“Netflix."

“And chill?” Harry wiggled his eyebrows, doing a shimmy with his shoulders. 

“If by chill you mean eat my body weight in crisps, then yes, _so_ much chilling,” Louis deadpanned. 

Harry grinned, “I’ve gotta say if I beat out that plan then you must like me even a little,” he said, fluttering his eyelashes at Louis. 

He was beautiful, even when trying to be obnoxious. And Louis would tell him that if he was feeling just the slightest bit braver and had another pint in his system. 

Instead, Louis rolled his eyes and smiled, “You wish.” 

The men stared at each other silently for a few seconds before Harry spoke again. 

“Listen, I know you’re probably dying to get back to your Netflix plans but would you consider being spontaneous with me? For old times sake?”

“Um.. what did you have in mind?” Louis asked, feeling uneasy as his mind was already set on getting in as much Netflix as he could fit until Liam got out of work and they went to the grocery shop.

“Well I was thinking we could walk to the park, maybe sit and people watch at our spot?” Harry answered. 

“Our spot?”

“ _Yes_ Louis, _our_ spot. By the fountain,” Harry answered, sliding his hands into the pockets of his cardigan. 

Louis’ lips pulled into a smile, their eyes meeting. Harry’s grin softened, going almost shy. 

“Okay,” Louis agreed, rewarded by a blinding smile. 

•••••••••

They sat on a bench across the fountain, a pair of women in front of it playing what Louis figured were violins. 

“Got yourself some competition,” Louis teased, gesturing to the women. 

Harry laughed, “ _That don’t impress me much_.”

“Wow Shaniah Twain, I love your work!,” Louis gasped dramatically, hands on his cheeks. 

“Alright I will definitely be asking for your hand in marriage by the end of the day if you keep it up,” Harry answered, making Louis nudge him and laugh.

They listened to women play for a few minutes, Louis stealing glances at Harry every now and then. He seemed enthralled in the music, fingers twitching in his lap almost as if strumming an invisible guitar. 

“How often do you come out here and play?” Louis asked, resting his left ankle on his right knee, “And how had I never managed to see you before this week?”

“Honestly, whenever. I just sort of see how my day is going and decide if I feel like packing up my guitar and coming out to play. I actually just moved here from Manchester a few weeks before we’d met,” Harry answered. “I usually would go down into stations and play when I was there but I wanted a change of scenery. Good for us huh?” He said and smiled at Louis but he was too busy trying to wrap his mind around Harry never having a planned schedule of when he’d go out to sing. 

“Really? You don’t go out on certain days? Because you know on Mondays and Tuesdays there’s a pop up farmers market nearby and most people walk through here after they leave so if you played on those days, you’d probably end up with more tips!” Louis said, Harry’s nose scrunching fondly. 

“Good tip, Louis thank you. But I’m not that worried about that. I just want to go when I feel inspired,” Harry hummed. 

Louis blinked at him, “What if you feel too lazy? Or you just don’t have that at all that week?” 

“If you’re asking how else I make money, I have a job, Louis,” Harry laughed.

Louis let out a breath, “Oh. Oh okay, where? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Right under my flat there was a record shop, I don’t know if you remember,” Harry answered, “My mate Niall owns it so he gave me a job.” 

Louis nodded, “Ah alright, that’s good. Did you work today?”

“Yeah, actually. Just a few hours. To be honest I don’t really have a fixed schedule, just go in whenever Niall needs me or whenever I need to earn some extra cash,” Harry answered, Louis gaping at him. 

Harry glanced over at him and let out a loud torrent of laughter, “The look on your face! Oh my fucking God Louis!” 

Louis’ parted lips pulled into a pout but he couldn’t help but join in on the laughter.

“You would have thought I just told you I rob banks and steal from old ladies by the way you were looking at me!” 

“I’m sorry! It’s just so different from what I’m used to,” Louis laughed, shrugging and shaking his head. 

“I know. It must seem alien to you,” Harry answered, reaching to fix Louis’ hood, making him blush. “But I get by, I promise.

Louis nodded, “Just sounds crazy to me.”

“Haven’t you ever done anything crazy?” Harry asked, tilting his head, a curl falling over his eyes. 

Louis’ smile went stilted, a strange feeling running down his limbs. Flashes of his teenaged memories played behind his eyes, of cutting classes to play video games with his friends, sneaking out to run through the neighborhood late at night, secretly smoking their fathers’ cigarettes. All parts of himself he left behind. 

“Not in a long time,” Louis then answered, Harry smiling but not looking entirely convinced. 

“Not counting sleeping together last month,” he hummed. 

“That was definitely an anomaly and also partially a product of being ridiculed at the club,” Louis commented, speaking again before Harry could interrupt, “ _However_ like I said earlier, that doesn’t mean I didn’t want to. Trust me, I did. Like, a lot.”

Harry’s cheeks flushed that time, one of the few times Louis had seen him look bashful. 

“I just hadn’t done a spontaneous hookup like that in months.”

“Well if it’s any consolation, you performed like you do it every night,” Harry winked, Louis shoving at him playfully. “I guess in the circles I run in, people are a bit more.. careless.”

Louis nodded silently. After a minute he spoke again, “We’re just so different,” he said. 

“Not too different I hope,” Harry hummed, smoothing out the fur trim of Louis’ hood. 

Louis turned to stare at him, Harry returning the gaze unflinchingly. It almost felt like a scripted moment, the sweet slow sound of violins serenading them with a beautiful rendition of Silent Night, hands just centimeters from touching. Louis could feel his heart pounding in his chest once Harry wet his lips while his own remained parted. 

Just as they both began to lean in, Louis’ phone pinged loudly between them with a new message.

Louis blinked and he pulled back, Harry still exactly where he had leaned in.

“I..” Louis said softly, pulling out his phone and checking his messages. It was from Liam, asking him where he was and if they were still supposed to go to Tesco together.

“Fuck!” Louis huffed and looked up at Harry, “That’s my flatmate. We’re supposed to go grocery shopping today, I completely forgot!” 

Harry’s eyebrows pulled together in amusement, “Are you losing your touch?”

Louis laughed, “No, you’re just a lot of fun. You made me forget,” he said and quickly replied to Liam and slid his phone back into his pocket. “Would you completely hate me if I cut this short? I don’t want to make him do all the shopping alone.”

“Not at all!” Harry answered a touch too quickly, “We can meet up another day, yeah?” He asked as they both stood up. 

“Yeah! Yes, of course!” Louis said as they walked closer to the women, Harry dropping a five pound note into the closer violin case earning him a wink from one of the women. “I was just going to meet him at the Tesco on Great Suffolk.”

“You want me to walk you there?” Harry asked. 

“It’s not close to your flat though, and you know I don’t want to make you-“

“Double back,” they said in unison, Louis laughed and shrugged. 

They walked together until they got to a pedestrian crossing. 

Louis chewed his bottom lip, “Will you message me later?” He couldn’t help but ask, “So I know you’re home safe?” 

Harry let out a breath through his nose and smiled, “You got it.” 

Louis nodded and pressed his lips together, “I really am sorry, I don’t know how it completely slipped my mind. I know I remembered this morning when I woke up.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment. I made you forget about your schedule,” Harry grinned then pulled Louis in for a hug. 

Louis immediately hugged him back, his scent teetering on overwhelming. It was a perfume, not a cologne he could smell on Harry’s neck. 

They pulled apart, giving one last goodbye and then went on their own way. 

•••••••••

“Where were you? When I got home and you weren’t wrapped in your Rovers blanket watching Netflix I thought I had entered the Twilight Zone,” Liam said as they walked into the store together, Louis pulling out a trolley from its row. There was distant Christmas music playing from overhead speakers and Christmas displays right at the front.

Louis tapped his thumbs on the handlebar, chewing the inside of his cheek. He debated making up some half arsed story about going to the bank. But if he was being honest with himself, he really wanted someone to talk to about his situation. 

“I was.. Liam, I was out. With a guy,” Louis said, trying to keep his voice casual but he still saw Liam nearly break his neck with the way he whipped his head towards Louis. 

“A guy? You were on a date?” Liam asked. 

“No! I mean, I don’t think so? It wasn’t like, explicitly a date, you know? He didn’t say it was but it _felt_ like it was,” Louis answered, turning the trolley to cereal section and grabbing a box of his favorite as he was almost out. 

“Who’s ‘he?’ It’s not Gregory, is it?” Liam asked, unable to hide his disdain. 

Louis laughed loudly, “No I didn’t get lunch with that dickhead,” he answered and pushed the trolley into a different aisle, “This was someone else.”

“Okay good! I was going to judge you hardcore if it was Gregory, not gonna lie,” Liam laughed and looked between two boxes of dry pasta then just put them both into the trolley. “So what’s this mystery guy’s name then?”

“His name is Harry,” Louis hummed, grabbing a canned pasta sauce and then pulling his phone out to check the grocery list he had in his notes. 

“Harry? And where did you meet this Harry lad?” Work?” Liam asked. 

“Uh no..” Louis answered, voice high. “We need to get some margarine and mozzarella.” 

Liam nodded and they moved to the refrigerated section, “Okay so then where?”

Louis chuckled uncomfortably, grabbing the first tub of margarine he saw and putting it into the trolley then moving to the cheese. 

“Louis hello? I asked where?” 

Louis sighed, “It’s kind of a long story and you’re probably going to be sore I didn’t tell you about it sooner.” 

“Okay well now you _really_ have got to tell me,” Liam said, setting a bag of shredded mozzarella cheese into their trolley.

“Okay fine. I met Harry like.. almost a month ago exactly. When I went out with Jamie and his friends,” Louis said. 

“When I was with Zayn?” 

“Yeah that’s right.” 

“Okay continue,” Liam nodded as they continued picking out what they needed from the freezers. 

“Okay so when we went out to the club, Jamie was being an absolute dick so I was annoyed. That and the whole Gregory thing with him randomly being invited for me,” Louis began, Liam nodding. “And you know how much worse Jamie is when he’s drunk? So he was being completely unbearable after about.. I wanna say two hours. Around almost midnight, so I was exhausted, and even Ria and Gregory were sort of being rude to me so I was just done you know?”

Liam frowned but nodded. 

“So eventually I’d just had enough and basically fucked off to some corner shop to get some cigarettes,” He continued, ignoring Liam’s huff at the mention of the habit, “And when I get there, I see like, the fittest man I’ve ever seen looking at some crisps and I basically short circuited and ran off to get some ice cream so I could binge- whatever that’s not important. Anyways I go to pay and this guy approaches me, telling me not to buy cigarettes because they’re not good.”

“Good lad,” Liam grinned, leading them towards the beers in the refrigerators and opening one of the glass doors. 

“Of course you’d say that,” Louis rolled his eyes. “Grab some Guinness. Okay so I just went googly eyed, especially when he bought some cigarettes for himself anyways. I go to leave and he stops me and offers me one, supposedly as an apology for stopping me from getting me own.” 

Liam just smiled knowingly as he loaded a pack of beers. 

“Then we get to talking.. and uh.. so I kiss him,” Louis admitted, face hot and Liam whooped excitedly, “Shut up tosser, God!” He snickered, “I immediately apologized, telling him I was drunk and all that. I honestly was mortified, I thought I was going to get my arse kicked!” 

“So obviously that didn’t happen then,” Liam smirked. 

“Well no.. He actually kissed me again and then we uh.. went back to his place..” Louis said, voice low as if that would ease his embarrassment. 

Liam gasped so loudly an old man by the paper towels looked at him in shock. 

“Did you two sleep together?” Liam luckily had the good sense to whisper. 

“Yes, okay? We did and it was fantastic and I thought it was just a one time thing and I’d never see him again,” Louis answered, grabbing a pack of paper towels. 

“Okay? And then what? How’d you end up getting lunch with him then?” Liam asked. 

“I actually ran into him on my way home from work on Thursday at the park. He was playing his guitar there,” Louis explained. 

“Oh shit!” Liam laughed breathily. 

“I know! That’s actually why I was home a bit later on Thursday. He saw me and tried to get my attention while he sang and I just fucking ran off,” Louis admitted, running his hand through his hair. “Then yesterday, I was out late anyways but he was packing his guitar and tips and stuff by the time I was headed through so he stopped me and we talked and exchanged numbers so we could maybe meet up again and.. well yeah I think that’s it!” 

Liam nodded wordlessly, walking them into a small Christmas decoration section. He picked out some small accent pieces then spoke.

“That is so insane Lou! What the fuck!” Liam laughed. “Why didn’t you tell me about all of this sooner?”

“I don’t know, I guess I just thought nothing would happen, you know? Since I didn’t expect to see him again,” Louis shrugged, “So when he invited me to lunch, I sort of just wanted to see how it would go before I made it into, like, a thing.”

“And?”

“And well it was really nice. I really enjoyed meself. He was just as charming as I’d remembered and even though we both agreed it would just be a mates lunch, it didn’t feel that way,” Louis answered, throwing his hands up for a moment then pushing the trolley so then could pay. “Or maybe I’ve just read too much into it.”

“You’re much too smart for that, Louis. Like seriously I don’t think that’s the case,” Liam assured him as the teller scanned their items. 

“We went to the same spot at the park where he plays after lunch and we did sort of have a moment where I thought we were going to kiss. Which you interrupted with your message by the way,” Louis teased making Liam pout apologetically. 

“How was I supposed to know?” Liam whined, handing the teller his card. “So does that mean you’re interested then?” 

Louis quickly bagged their items, luckily only ending up with four bags. “I.. I’m not sure to be quite honest.”

“What’s the issue?” Liam asked, thanking the teller as he took his card back. He grabbed two of the bags, Louis getting the others as they walked out. 

“We’re just really different, Liam. I wouldn’t say polar opposites, but our lifestyles at least are just very different. You already know how I am, I live and breathe through my Calendar app,” Louis laughed, “Harry seems like he just sort of floats breezily through life. Not in a careless way, just with not much planning. He plays at the park whenever he finds the time, his job is just a randomized schedule as in he works at his mate’s vinyl shop when need be. Stressed me out just to hear about it.”

Liam nodded, “Right, I see what you mean. And that’s why you forgot about coming to the shop?” 

Louis nodded. 

“That’s not a bad thing, Lou,” Liam huffed a laugh, “It’s normal for things to slip your mind sometimes, or least for us mere mortals it is. You were letting loose and having a good time with him so you forgot. It happens.”

“Not to me!”

“Louis, oh my God you need to calm down, mate. I wasn’t upset. If anything I’m quite excited you’ve got a prospect,” Liam grinned. 

Louis scoffed, “A prospect? You sound like me nan.”

“You know what I mean! You’ve got yourself a wee Christmas romance, very cute!” Liam teased. 

Louis hit him with one of the bags, “You are so annoying.” 

“I’m not. I’m just correct.”

“Fine, whatever. I don’t even know if he likes me that way.” 

“I’m pretty sure he does if you two almost kissed today,” Liam argued. 

“Okay but even so, how are we supposed to work when I am the way I am and he’s the way he is?” Louis asked.

“Call me crazy but I think that’s part of why it _would_ work. I think there’s something to be said about how much two people can balance each other out when both are at extremes of the same scale.”

Louis didn’t say anything, just walked pensively with Liam. 

•••••••••

As soon as they arrived home, the men began to unpack their groceries, organizing the items in their allotted storage. 

Liam was chatting about a table he’d served at work that day when the dreaded sound of Jamie’s bedroom door opening cut him off. 

“Here we go,” Louis groaned, pulling out the pack of paper towels and setting it on the table. 

“I thought I heard you two in there,” Jamie yawned as he entered the kitchen. 

“Mate, did you just wake up?” Liam asked. 

“What? Oh, sort of. I’ve been in and out of sleep since I got home,” Jamie said, watching Louis pull a roll of paper towels out of the pack. “Had a late night, you see? This bird I went on a date with had a friend and well.. twice the work.”

Liam nodded, “Ah, nice. You really lucked out then?”

“More like _they_ did, mate. They could barely handle me but I made sure they both had a great time,” Jamie bragged. Louis couldn’t hold back his snort as he set the new roll on the counter next to the sink. 

Louis stood up, two pairs of eyes on him though each exhibiting a very different emotion. 

“Oh Louis, did you have a good time at Tesco? Riveting weekend for you, I’m sure,” Jamie hummed, voice tinged with sarcasm. 

Louis put the remaining rolls in the cupboard under the sink, “Oh yeah, loads of fun. Even got myself a Father Christmas shaped lollipop, as a treat,” he winked sarcastically.

Liam busied himself organizing some of their food into the refrigerator.

Jamie hummed, picking at one of his nails. 

“He actually had a date today, Jamie,” Liam suddenly spoke, Louis looking at him in confusion. 

“ _What_?” Jamie scoffed. 

“You heard me, mate.” 

Jamie blinked at Louis, raising his eyebrows expectantly. 

“Yeah. I had a date. I got lunch with this fit bloke I met a month ago,” Louis said, leaning against the counter. He wasn’t expecting to tell Jamie about this at all, let alone so soon but the look on his face assured Louis it was definitely worth it.

“What the fuck? Since when do you go on dates?” Jamie asked, eyes narrowed. 

“Since always, Jamie. I just don’t go around telling everyone,” Louis smiled, Liam snorting quietly at the dig. 

Jamie frowned, “Oh so what am I supposed to tell Gregory then?” He huffed, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Louis laughed loudly, “I’m gonna be honest mate, I thought we would be past that by now. Especially after yesterday. I’m not interested in him. No offense to him.” 

“What’s this guy got that Gregory hasn’t?” Jamie complained, freckled cheeks going red with annoyance. 

“Jamie, mate just leave it alone. You’re the one who told Louis to get laid right? So now he’s going to go and do it, so it’s a win-win,” Liam spoke up, shrugging. 

Louis watched Jamie, the dark blonde haired man looking a mix of irritated and resigned. 

“Fine,” he huffed and grabbed a box of biscuits off the table, “Hope you had a good date.”

Jamie stalked back into his room, Louis and Liam bursting out with laughter. 

“Fuck, that was so funny!” Liam choked out. 

Louis rubbed his hands over his face, bent over as he got the last of his laughter out. “That man is so bizarre. Why does he want me to date Gregory so badly?”

“I think it’s, like, an extension of his own ego because he was part of setting you two up. So when you reject Gregory, he probably feels like he’s getting rejected too,” Liam answered. “That or he’s just fucking weird.” 

Louis laughed and straightened up, “I just hope that means he’ll be done with the Gregory drama. I’m tired of hearing about him.”

“Seriously,” Liam laughed. “Did you notice how he didn’t even offer to help us put any of this away?” 

“Yeah but I’m not surprised, he never does. He doesn’t even ever do the shopping,” Louis sighed, reaching inside one of the remaining bags and realizing it was just the Christmas decorations. They already had a small Christmas tree, courtesy of Liam, as well as a plastic mistletoe over the front door, hanging outside. 

Liam nodded and together they finished putting everything away, no thanks to Jamie as usual. Louis gave Liam his portion of the bill, Jamie already having given his own to Liam before he’d left for the shop. 

Louis changed into pajamas and flopped onto his bed, finally checking his phone. He saw he’d received a message from Harry over an hour before saying he’d arrived home. 

He quickly sprung into action to respond. 

_I’m sorry for just getting back to you ! We finally finished shopping and putting everything away and I’ve only just gotten a chance to see my phone ._

While he waited for a response, Louis opened his laptop and opened Netflix to watching some episodes of Derry Girls before going to sleep. 

Louis’ phone vibrated. 

**I figured you were busy so no worries! Was grocery shopping just as fun as spending the afternoon with me?**

Louis laughed softly and he shook his head. So cheeky, this one. 

_Not nearly as fun no but our kitchen was suffering at this point ._

They texted continuously for the next hour or so until there was a knock at his bedroom door followed by Liam poking his head in. 

“Hey, I’m going to go out to dinner with Zayn, so I won’t be here to eat with you but I put together a veggie and chicken stir fry and left it for you on the stove. Oh and we can decorate the flat with some of the Christmas stuff we bought earlier. Maybe on Thursday since it’s my day off,” Liam said. 

“Oh wicked, okay thanks Liam. Have fun,” Louis smiled and the other man said goodbye and left.

He looked down to see a new message from Harry with a picture, seemingly a low lighting selfie he took at a pub. Louis smiled softly at it before reading the attached message. 

**Pubs and drinks and drinks and pubs!!**

_Are you already pissed haha_

**Oh shut up lol**

**So I know it’s a long shot but do you want to come join me?**

Louis chewed the inside of his cheek, feeling a yearning to get out of his flat and find Harry. 

He got up and left his room to go into the kitchen to get the food Liam left him. He took the plate of stir fry into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. Louis didn’t know how to answer because while he wanted to see Harry again, he was also very cozy and comfortable already which would mean his body would be ready for sleep soon. 

_Raincheck ? I’ve had too much excitement for one day ahaha_

**I understand! I’ll convince you to come out with me one of these days haha**

_If you keep “rubbing off on me” I’ll probably end up taking you up one one of your offers soon_

**Don’t threaten me with a good time!**

Louis laughed softly as he ate, playing his show again and sighing. Even after Jamie’s attempt at annoying him earlier, he was still able to ride the good mood Harry had put him in. There were few people outside of his mum and Liam who could do that, even including his ex boyfriends. 

That night Louis fell asleep much later than usual with his phone in hand and a light feeling in his chest he hadn’t felt in years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol in this chapter.

The next few days had gone by excruciatingly slow for Louis. Although he had been texting Harry continuously, he hadn’t been able to see him since Saturday and it was now Tuesday. It threw him off to be so antsy about seeing someone, especially someone he sort of just careened into his life seemingly out of the blue. 

When Harry had told him on Tuesday morning that he was free later that day, Louis almost accepted his invitation to meet up until he remembered he’d promised Zayn to attend the art show his students were putting on. Reluctantly he had to turn down Harry for what felt like the hundredth time, explaining the situation, apologizing profusely and assuring Harry that he was not avoiding him. 

Harry seemed entertained by Louis’ panicky messages and assured him that he understood, offering to do something on Wednesday. It was almost embarrassing how quickly Louis jumped at the chance to see Harry again, though it was not without a twist. 

**To make up for turning me down today I get to choose what we do tomorrow. I’ll send you the address tomorrow and you’re not allowed to Google. Just show up so it’ll be a surprise!**

Louis stared at the message as he stood outside the gymnasium of the secondary at which Zayn taught. He should have known Harry would have conditions when the man was entirely too understanding about being turned down again. It was charming though, and to his own surprise he wasn't as anxious about not knowing what to expect as he thought he would be.

_Ugh fine I hate you . Send me the details you great big baby !_

Louis slid his phone in his pocket and double checked the poster sign on the gymnasium door to make sure he was in the right place for the art show then went inside. 

The large room had been sectioned off at the middle with a tall divider wall, different paintings up on easels and small sculptures on display stands, along with several food and drink stands and tables for people to sit and eat. There was Christmas music distantly playing from a speaker, clearly someone’s half arsed attempt at making the event festive.

Louis scanned through the people milling about, sighing in relief when he saw Zayn standing near the center with Liam. He hurriedly made his way towards the men. 

“Louis!” Liam greeted having seen Louis first. Zayn turned and smiled brightly at Louis, letting go of Zayn’s arm to hug him. 

“You came!” Zayn said, seeming surprised. 

“Told you he would, Z. If you tell Louis ahead of time, he’ll be there,” Liam grinned as Zayn pulled back. 

“I came straight from work on the tube,” Louis smiled and looked around, “Looks great, Zayn, I already see some really sick pieces.”

“The kids are so excited, we’ve already sold three paintings and a sculpture and we’ve only been at it a little over an hour!” Zayn said proudly, Liam rubbing the middle of his back. “Go take a look around yeah? Meet up with us whenever you’re done!”

Louis nodded, “Yeah I think I’ll do that, thanks. I’ll let you know if I’m interested in anything.”

Louis walked off and took his time to look through the paintings first, snapping a selfie in front of a painting, mimicking the expression of the character in it. 

Before he could overthink it, he sent it to Harry then continued his tour of the art. 

He stopped in front of the sculpture area when he felt his phone vibrate. 

**Wow that’s so pretty! Oh and the painting is nice too.**

Louis’ cheeks flushed red and he closed his eyes for a moment, holding his phone to his chest. It was fitting he was in a secondary school’s gymnasium as he felt like a kid with a crush. He could admit it, he had a crush. He took a breath and lifted his phone back into view to reply.

_Always the charmer x_

Louis slid his phone in his coat pocket, stopping in front of what seemed like a mask, leaning down to get a closer look. He gasped softly, realizing it was a ceramic mini rendition of Brotherhood of Steel helmet from the Fallout franchise. 

Louis looked around, seeing a young lady standing nearby, seemingly gauging his reaction. 

“Did you make this?” He asked, the girl immediately smiling and nodding shyly, moving closer. 

“Yeah, I really love the games. I play them all the time,” she said, tucking her bleached hair behind her ear. 

“It’s sick! You know, I used to play the third one religiously. It came out when I was probably around your age, so a million years ago,” Louis said, making the girl laugh, “New Vegas as well. Any Bethesda game if I’m being honest.”

“I think they still hold up just as well as new games. Same with their Elder Scrolls games,” the girl grinned.

Louis returned the smile, “What’s your name?”

“I’m Veronica, like in New Vegas.”

“Very cool. I’m Louis,” he introduced himself. “Another question though: How much?”

Veronica looked shocked, “You-you want to buy it?”

“Yeah! It’s really well made, I can tell you put a lot of work into it,” Louis praised. 

“Okay wow, let me call my teacher over,” she said and waved Zayn over. 

Zayn walked to them, “What’s up, Veronica?”

“Mr. Malik, this guy, Louis, he wants to buy one of my pieces!” She squealed excitedly, gesturing to the mask. 

Zayn looked at Louis and grinned then back at Veronica, “Right on, Veronica! I knew you’d sell something. What’s your asking price for the gentleman?”

Veronica played with the ends of her hair and hummed in thought, “Um.. twenty pounds?”

“That sounds fair,” Zayn agreed. 

“How about fifty?” Louis spoke, the other two looking equally shocked. 

“Fifty?” Veronica gasped. 

“Yeah, I think with the amount of detail you included along with the price of your labor makes it a better price,” Louis explained. 

“Yes! Yes I’ll take it!” Veronica laughed excitedly, clapping. 

“Alright I’ll take care of the payment and you’ll get it at the end of the night Veronica, great job!” Zayn said, giving her a quick side hug. 

“Thank you so much!” She said to Louis happily then rushed off to her friends. 

“You didn’t have to do that Louis,” Zayn smiled, putting a ‘SOLD’ label on the stand as the other man took out his wallet. 

“I did. She should know her work has a worth to it,” Louis hummed as they walked to a lockbox of cash at a table manned by two students. Louis gave Zayn a fifty pound note and he put it away in the lockbox. 

“Thank you, Louis. You didn’t have to buy anything tonight, just support would have been enough. So seriously, thank you,” Zayn smiled. 

He rejoined Liam with Zayn, the men allowing Zayn to gush excitedly about the night and how well it was going. Louis watched the way Liam gazed at Zayn as if every word coming out of his mouth was gospel and wondered if he could have something similar to that. With Harry. 

Louis left before the night was over, his new art safely packed in a cardboard on his lap as he took the tube home. 

Louis checked his phone again as he entered the empty flat, flicking on the living room light. He saw several missed messages from Harry. 

**I’m glad my attempts at flirting are working.**

**Or are theyyyy?**

**Boo don’t leave me to my lonesome!**

Louis laughed softly and slipped off his shoes, hurrying to his bedroom and setting the box on his dresser. He turned on the lamp on his nightstand and stripped out of his trousers then out of his button up shirt. He laid back on his bed in his underwear, sighing in relief. 

“Wait. Shit,” he whispered and immediately picked up his phone to respond to Harry. 

_I was busy being a patron of the arts my goodness ! Didn’t think you’d miss me that much_

Louis picked up his work clothes and folded it since he knew he might end up using it again later in the week and did not fancy the idea of pulling out his iron. He changed into loose grey cut off joggers and an old All Out black crew neck jumper then hurried into the kitchen for dinner as he didn’t end up buying any food at the art show. 

Louis stood at the stove, wracking his brain for what to make quickly and for just himself as Liam would most likely spend the night at Zayn’s. It was a strange sensation not to have his dinner already planned, seemingly having slipped his mind. He opened his freezer to find several frozen dinners inside. He preferred not to eat boxed food but he was too hungry to care very much about it. 

Louis pulled one out that was apparently butternut squash risotto and shrugged. He read the instructions and pulled it out of the box, sliding the food into the microwave and setting the time. He checked his phone in the meantime and smiled at Harry’s response. 

**It’s not my fault I’ve gotten used to your attention :( Does that mean you actually bought something?**

_You’re quite the needy thing aren’t you ? And yes I did, I bought a sculpture of something from one of my favorite video games._

When the microwave beeped, Louis checked the food and mixed it around a bit then closed it to warm it up completely as it still felt cold. 

**I am, yes and you’re happy to give it to me I know :)**

Louis snorted at his presumptuous response but he wasn’t going to argue, he had a point. 

**I didn’t know you liked to play video games!**

Louis chewed the inside of his cheek, opting to get his food out of the microwave, grab a fork then hurried to his room instead of immediately replying. He closed the door behind himself and sat on the edge of his bed to eat, staring at the box on top of his dresser. Eventually he decided to respond.

_I used to play . Not so much anymore to be quite honest._

**Why did you stop?**

Louis chewed his food as he stared at the screen, internally debating whether to open that can of worms during this conversation. 

_It’s a long story . I’ll tell you about if you get me drunk enough one day haha_

There. That sounded easy going enough didn’t it? It didn’t take long for Louis to finish his food, tossing the plastic plate into his rubbish bin and making the mental note to take the fork to the kitchen in the morning. 

**I hope you can tell me sober! I’d like to get to know you better without having to be drunk**

Louis’ stomach swooped and he smiled at the message, lying on his side. 

_Maybe tomorrow then ._

•••••••••

Louis had never worked as slowly as he currently was but if someone asked why, he would blame Harry and his constant distracting messages. After all, what was Louis to do? Ignore him? Harry had put him in such a better mood that _he_ had been the one to approach Osvaldo to chat about footie rather than the other way around as it usually occurred. 

And it wasn’t as if he wasn’t getting his work done, he’d never be so irresponsible. It was just that he wasn’t nearly surgically attached to his chair, only leaving to relieve himself or take his allotted breaks. 

When it was nearly the end of his workday, Louis could feel his excitement rising at the prospect of meeting Harry in person again that night. He’d googled the address, only seeing that it was a large pub but stopped himself from looking deeper as he promised Harry it would be a surprise. He was nervous about that aspect, but his desire to see Harry superseded that. This definitely felt more like a date than their lunch the weekend before but alas, it still was not confirmed.

Louis was filling in the last of his folders when Marcus rounded into his cubicle, clearing his throat. 

A tense line ran up Louis’ spine, immediately recognizing who it was trying to get his attention. He swallowed dryly, “Yes, Marcus?” He said through clenched teeth without bothering to even look at the man. 

“Louis! Hey mate, I see you’re pretty much done already, great job! And before the day is even over!” Marcus praised, voice sounding exactly like that of a used car salesman. 

“Well I’m off at five thirty and it’s five minutes until then so not much time to spare,” Louis hummed, typing tersely, eyes staring hard at the screen almost as if to will the other man away. 

“Right, right. About that Louis, my stomach has been bothering me all day and I couldn’t possibly finish up my day. I’d probably end up making all sorts of errors, so I was wondering if you could be a doll and finish it up for me?” 

Louis’ fingers lifted off the keys, jaw clenched so tightly it nearly angled sideways. The silence between them was loaded, regardless of the sound of distant typing and a Christmas song playing from someone’s computer.

Louis could feel the excitement from just ten minutes prior slipping away, disappointment dampening it all. He knew Harry would be upset with him, he definitely would be if it were the other way around. 

Just as he was ready to turn in his chair and agree to yet another late day, Louis’ phone pinged and the screen lit up with a notification.

**So so so excited for tonight!**

Louis stared at Harry’s message, seemingly mocking him challengingly to make a choice. To either continue enabling Marcus’ laziness or turn him down and finally take a stand, as small as it was. Louis’ eyes flickered up, chair creaking and as he turned to face Marcus who was staring at him, clearly just waiting for a verbal “yes.” 

“No.”

“Great Louis I can always- wait _what_?” 

Louis wet his lip, straightening up in his chair and folding his hands on his lap, staring right back at his manager. “I said no, I can’t stay tonight Marcus. I’ve got plans I can’t possibly break so I won’t be staying,” he said, voice steady despite his folded hands trembling. 

“I uh.. Really?” Marcus asked. The flabbergasted look on his face would have made Louis laugh had he not been trying to make a point. 

“Yeah, sorry. In fact I’m about to clock out so I won’t be late,” Louis nodded, typing in one last line of information then turning off his monitor. He slid the coat off the back off his chair and stood up, putting it on. He resisted the urge to explain more, it was none of Marcus’ business. He couldn’t and wouldn’t stay late yet again and he owed the man no explanation. 

Marcus pursed his lips in annoyance, Louis staring at him silently, waiting to hear what the man had to say next. 

Marcus smiled tightly, “Too bad. I’ll figure something out then,” he said and stalked out of Louis’ cubicle. 

Louis let out a breath, adrenaline pumping through his body and making his thumbs shake as he responded to Harry. 

_I am too :) I’ll see you soon_

•••••••••

Louis had planned on only making a quick stop home to change and maybe fix up another microwavable meal to eat before leaving, earlier than the agreed upon time but that was just what Louis always did. Somehow he had not accounted for Liam obviously being home and in the middle of cooking them dinner. 

Louis changed into a cozy light blue turtleneck and topped it with a dark red thin jumper then hurried into the kitchen. 

“So Lou I’m making some garlic lemon chicken-“ Liam began, doing a double take. “You’re looking awfully dressed up just for our dinner, mate. Care to explain?”

“I’m actually uh.. meeting Harry at a pub later,” Louis answered, fixing the collar of his turtleneck and shrugging. 

Liam grinned, “Is that so?” He sang out knowingly, pursing his lips. 

Louis rolled his eyes, “Yes, we’re meeting at some pub he picked out in about an hour. We’ve had it planned since Saturday,” he answered and took a seat at the dining table. 

“In that case do you still want to eat here? I’ll let you have the first chicken breast I finish making so you won’t be late. It’s just about done,” Liam offered, lifting the skillet an inch.

“Sure that’ll be nice, Liam thanks. I have a feeling we wouldn’t be eating much and I’d rather not drink on an almost empty stomach,” Louis answered. 

Liam placed the chicken breast onto a plate with a leafy side salad and then gave it to Louis at the table with a fork and knife. Louis thanked him and began to eat, humming gratefully. 

“This is fantastic mate,” Louis praised, making Liam smile, “You know I was almost gonna have to cancel on Harry because Marcus asked me to stay late right when I was about to leave for the day?”

“Really? That would have been shit. So what happened, did he end up changing his mind and asking someone else then?” 

“Well actually Liam, I said no,” Louis answered. Liam immediately looked over his shoulder, looking shocked. Louis would have been offended at how unbelieving Liam was at Louis standing up for himself if he hadn’t pretty much solidified that image over the years. 

“You said no?” Liam blinked. 

“Yeah, he made up some bullshit story about having a stomach ache so I told him I already had plans and couldn’t stay. And he didn’t argue, pretty much just huffed and left,” Louis answered, unable to hide his proud smile. 

“That’s really great, Louis! I’m really proud of you for telling him to fuck off!” Liam grinned, seasoning the new chicken breast he had on the skillet. 

Louis grinned and continued eating, the men chatting throughout the meal. 

When he was finished, Louis washed his plate and checked the time. 

“Alright Liam I’ve got to get going,” Louis said, messing with his hair as he passed him at the table to leave. 

Liam swatted at him, “Alright be saaafe young man,” he winked, getting a middle finger in response. 

“Fuck off,” Louis laughed, debating whether or not to bring his coat before taking it off the coat rack. 

•••••••••

Louis approached the lively pub, staring in through one of the large front windows to see if he could spot Harry anywhere. It was just about seven and Harry told him he’d be there early again. He caught sight of Harry’s curls at the bar so he took a breath then stepped inside. He was met with raucous laughter and clinking glasses, mistletoe hanging over several tables and a small Christmas tree in one corner. He made his way over to where Harry was sitting, chatting to a brown haired bartender who had a distinct Irish accent. 

Louis touched Harry’s back with his palm, running it up and down, making the other man turn.

“Louis!” Harry grinned, immediately sliding off his stool and gave him a tight one armed hug then pulled back. “Niall, this is who I was telling you about, this is Louis. And Louis this is my mate Niall,” he introduced. 

“Louis, nice to meet you lad. Harry here has been chatting my ear off about you for only about the last hour,” Niall smiled, Louis catching Harry’s blush out of the corner of his eyes. 

“Niall..” Harry complained. 

Louis laughed, nudging Harry teasingly then looking at Niall, “Likewise. Harry tells me you own the record shop under his flat? That’s pretty sick, I’ll have to stop by on one of my days off.”

“Yeah that’s right! And I do shifts at this pub twice a week on Wednesdays and Fridays so feel free to stop by here too!” Niall answered, “So what can I get you to drink?” 

“Have you gotten anything, Harry?” Louis turned to the man. 

“Ordered some food before you got here but no drinks yet, have you eaten? I can order more” Harry asked, gesturing for Louis to sit on the stool next to him as he sat back on his own. 

“I did eat, no worries. I’ll get the drinks,” Louis smiled, squeezing Harry’s knee as he slid onto the stool. He looked at Niall who was looking between them with a grin but wasn’t saying anything. 

“What can I get you two then?” Niall hummed, palms flat on the bar surface. 

“I’ll have a Moscow Mule,” Louis answered, then looked at Harry who was staring at him. Harry blinked then cleared his throat, looking at Niall. 

“Tequila sunrise,” Harry smiled, Niall rolling his eyes and laughing. “You know I always like sweet drinks, Niall!”

Niall got to making them drinks, Harry angling himself to face Louis more directly, who was watching him amusedly. 

“What? Are you judging me too?”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh, “No of course not! I just think it’s funny because if I didn’t know you and saw you at this bar, I would assume you’d be drinking some sort of fancy IPA.”

“You know what they say about assuming,” Harry hummed with a wink. “Anyways, how was work?”

Louis shrugged, “It was the same, although I had this pesky curly man on my phone all day,” he teased. “Confession though, I was almost going to have to cancel because my boss asked me to stay late _again._ ”

Harry pouted, “It hasn’t even been a week since he last asked you to do that.”

“I know, it’s not weird for him to do that though,” Louis answered, sliding off his coat and resting it on his lap, “Clearly I told him no though, for the first time pretty much ever.”

Louis looked over at Harry who was watching him, eyes wide. 

“Really? You’ve never turned it down?”

“Not really, no. I usually don’t have super solid plans right after work so,” Louis shrugged. 

“So why did you this time?” Harry asked.

Louis’ lips pulled into a smile, “I saw your text, the one about you being excited for tonight. That was the push I needed,” he admitted, fidgeting with his sleeves. 

Harry’s eyebrows raised, his own lips matching Louis’ shy smile, “Oh.”

Niall returned with their drinks and slid them over in front of each of them. “Here you go, lovebirds.” 

Their cheeks equally flushed as they lifted their cups in unison. 

“A toast? To making great friends?” Louis said. 

“The best of the friends,” Harry answered with a smile and clunked their cups together. 

“So Harry, you two doing any singing tonight?” Niall asked. 

Louis nearly snorted his drink, “Singing?” 

“Yeah, it’s open mic night, basically karaoke!” Niall smiled excitedly, Louis’ head whipping around to look at Harry who chuckled nervously. 

“Surpriiiise!” He sang out, Louis setting his cup on the bar. 

“Is this why you asked me not to look into the place when you sent me the address?” Louis asked, Harry giving him an apologetic smile. 

“Maybe. You don’t have to sing, but I definitely am going to,” Harry answered. 

Louis took a big gulp of his drink, “Well I’ll be happy to cheer you on but I don’t think anyone here wants to hear me sing,” he laughed, nudging Harry’s ankle with his foot. 

“Hey I do! And so does Niall! Right Niall?” Harry answered, looking over at Niall. 

“No doubt about it mate!” Niall said encouragingly, “Besides you can’t be any worse than those two,” he added, gesturing with his head. 

Louis looked over his shoulder at a pair of big burly men drunkenly singing Wonderwall on a small stage on the other end of the pub. He laughed softly and looked back over, “If I was as pissed as them, I’d be happy to sing.”

“Well then mate, have a couple of shots and we’ll get you up there!” Niall laughed. 

“I’ll go first if that makes you feel better,” Harry offered with a smile. 

“So much pressure,” Louis laughed, feeling the vodka from his drink loosening his limbs already. “I’ll think about it.”

“Fair enough,” Niall nodded and went to serve a new patron. 

After finishing his drink, Harry stood up and stretched his arms above his head, Louis’ eyes blatantly flickering up to admire the man’s flexing biceps as he was wearing a short sleeve shirt, small palm trees, flowers, and old fashioned cars printed on it. It looked like a shirt his granddad would wear but of course, Harry made it look like the latest modern men's fashion.

“Like what you see?” Harry teased with a breathy laugh, lowering his arms back down and putting his hands on his hips. 

“Maybe so,” Louis hummed, gripping his metal cup in his hands, “Where are you off to?”

“I wanna sing now so I’m gonna go talk to Penelope, the woman running the karaoke list,” Harry explained, “Are you ready to throw your knickers at me?” He grinned. 

Louis laughed loudly, “Seems more your speed mate if I’m being honest,” he answered, turning his entire body away from the bar to face Harry. 

Harry winked, “I’ve got leather and lace ones.”

“There you are again, Stevie Nicks’ long lost child,” Louis said, “Go on then. Impress me, rockstar.”

Harry smiled brightly, “If I hear a girlish scream, I’ll know where it came from.”

Louis watched Harry walk off, the man swaying his hips teasingly. Louis chewed his bottom lip, eyes admiring Harry’s figure as he leaned down to talk to the woman manning the karaoke system. 

“So. You have eyes for our precious Harold, do you?” Niall’s voice spoke from behind Louis. 

Louis quickly turned to face him, “I’m sorry?”

“You like Harry, like in a romantic way, right?” Niall asked unabashedly, wiping the countertop in front of Louis. 

“Why- Um why do you say that?” 

“Well because I have two working eyes and can see the chemistry you two have. So it’s definitely not one sided if that’s what you’re worried about,” Niall answered with a shrug, throwing the rag onto his shoulder. 

Louis tapped his fingers on the metal cup, “You think?”

“More like I _know,_ mate. Harry might be a borderline hippie whose all about loving everyone and all that shite, but it’s obvious when he’s actually genuinely interested in someone,” Niall explained.

“And?”

“And you’re it, mate. He likes you. A lot, from what I can tell,” Niall answered, “As a matter of fact, I would argue he wants to properly date you. He’s never really brought people for me to meet one on one like this, even before he moved to London.”

Louis’ heart skipped in his chest, letting out a soft chuckle, “That sounds really nice. I.. Well I do really like him, properly like him. But we’re just, we’re very different as I’m sure he told you.” 

“Hm. What Harry told me is that you two hooked up a month ago and he didn’t think he could find you again and then he did and now you two are friends. Didn’t say anything about you not being like him or anything,” Niall hummed. 

“Niall, I work a corporate job, I literally schedule my meals every week by the day and call my mum every Thursday,” Louis laughed self-deprecatingly. 

“And Harry doesn’t have a fixed job, he’s rarely stayed in the same city for longer than a year since I’ve known him, just sort of goes with the flow,” Niall answered, “I love him to death but it worries me how unstable his life can be. Sure he’s okay now but what if something happens right?”

Louis nodded in agreement. 

“I think you two would be good for each other, not just because you like each other but because there’s a need for balance.”

“You sound just like my best mate,” Louis sighed, sliding his cup toward Niall who took it and set it away.

“Well we’re both right, so don’t overthink it,” Niall said then pointed, “I think Harry’s about to go on.” 

Louis quickly turned in his stool, seeing Harry stepping onto the stage, moving the second mic stand away. He moved back in front of the lone microphone and cleared his throat. 

“Alright this is dedicated to my good friend Louis,” he said, sending Louis a wink from across the pub as the music began. 

Louis’ eyes widened and he let out an involuntary cackle at the opening notes of the song, immediately jumping onto his feet. 

Harry swayed his hips, some women nearby letting out loud catcalls, making him raise his hand to his mouth in a bashful gasp then began to sing. 

_Half past twelve_

_Watchin’ the late show_

_In my flat all alone_

_How I hate to spend the evening on my own_

Louis turned to Niall, “I fucking _love_ ABBA!” 

“So does Harry, you’re perfect for each other,” the bartender grinned. 

Louis turned back to watch Harry sing, clapping along and swaying in his spot. It was so different from how he’d seen Harry play at the park when he wasn’t constrained to holding an instrument. Harry took the microphone off the stand and slid it off to the side, strutting around the stage and dancing wildly. 

It made Louis’ heart soar just to see how free and unrestrained Harry was when performing, seemingly unconcerned with people laughing at him or thinking he was strange. Such a natural born performer. 

Harry pointed at Louis, dimples on full display as he sang the chorus for the final time. 

_Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie a man after midnight_

_Won’t somebody help me_

_Chase the shadows away_

_Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness_

_To the break of the day_

The song ended and the bar erupted in applause, Louis joining in. Harry stared right at him, chest heaving from the exertion of both song and dance. Louis smiled more brightly, raising his clapping hands. 

Harry gave a bow and put the microphone back onto the stand and hurried back over to Louis. 

“Oh my god Harry you were incredible!” Louis praised instantly. 

Harry pulled Louis into a tight hug, the adrenaline seemingly doing the talking for him. Louis could feel Harry’s heart pounding in his chest against him, body hotter than it had been before. 

Harry’s perfume enveloped him and Louis squeezed him back before they pulled apart. 

“Sorry, I just get amped when I perform,” Harry chuckled, “That was so much fun!”

“It looked fun,” Louis agreed, his cheeks flushing as Niall cheered from behind the bar, already sliding another Tequila Sunrise for Harry. 

Harry took a big gulp of it and thanked Niall. 

“You wanna go up, Louis?” Niall asked, holding up two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka with a grin. Louis’ stomach tightened anxiously at the idea. 

“Oh uh, I don’t know. I’m not a singer, like at all. And how am I supposed to follow Harry?” He laughed nervously, pulling down the collar of his turtleneck as he was getting warm. 

Harry squeezed his arm, “You don’t have to, Lou. I know it was a feat just for you to come out here-“ he said, eyes widening, “Wait, that sounded mean! I meant that that’s not really something you do!” He corrected.

Louis stared at him wordlessly. Part of him felt slighted by Harry’s observation. Not because he disagreed, but because he knew it was true and it was embarrassing to hear it out loud. 

Niall looked between them, preemptively pouring the two shots for Louis and stepped back. 

“Louis?” Harry said, eyes apologetic. 

Louis knew he had to make a decision just as he had with Marcus: Refuse to do it and sit at the bar the rest of the night or step out of his comfort zone and sing a song in front of everyone in that pub. He knew Harry wouldn’t pressure him to do it, but in a way that’s why he wanted to prove himself. To show he could be fun without the push from someone else. 

Louis’ eyes didn’t leave Harry’s as he took both glasses and downed the liquor, Niall cheering loudly from behind the bar. 

Harry’s lips pulled up into a crooked smile, eyes sparkling. 

Louis walked over to where he’d seen Harry talking to the woman running the karaoke, legs feeling shaky. 

“Hi,” he said dumbly, the middle aged woman turning to look at Louis. 

“Hello there, love. You wanting to sing then?” She asked. 

“Uh. Y-yeah that’s right. Before I lose my nerve,” Louis said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“No need to be nervous, we won’t bite,” Penelope laughed, “Have you got a song you’d like to sing so I can check the catalog or do you want a look?” 

“Can I look?” 

“Sure thing, here you are,” she said and handed Louis a booklet. 

Louis moved closer to the stage light to get a better look at his options, flipping through the pages then pausing. He smiled, noticing a song his mum used to sing to him and his sisters when they were younger. 

“This one?” Louis said, Penelope nodded. 

“Very sweet. I’m sure Harry’ll like it,” she winked and began to set up the song, Louis moving onto the stage. 

The vodka in his system spread through his limbs, chest warm and heart pounding. The pub seemed so much larger from this point of view as he moved the microphone stand in front of himself. 

Louis looked towards the bar where he could see Harry standing closer than Louis had been but still not quite at the front. He was practically giddy, his excitement apparent even from this distance. 

Louis turned to see the tables in front of the stage, almost all of them occupied and much closer than they seemed from the bar. 

Penelope gave him a thumbs up and he spoke. “I, uh, I’ve never done this before so if I’m awful, you can blame Harry. It was his idea,” Louis said, voice shaking as people laughed and the instrumentals began. 

Louis chanced a look at Harry who looked on the verge of tears of joy when he recognized the song. 

He gripped the microphone stand tightly and cleared his throat then began to sing, voice entirely too quiet and unsteady. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment trying to pull himself together. 

“You can do it, honey!” A woman’s voice cheered, accent American. 

Louis’ eyes opened and flickered over to Harry instinctively, the other man nodding encouragingly just as the trumpets slowed to a pause.

Louis wet his lips, his shaky breath caught in the microphone before he sang the chorus, voice louder and more steady. 

_I love you baby, and if it’s quite alright_

_I need you baby, to warm the lonely night_

_I love you baby, trust me when I say:_

Harry’s eyes widened, hands ceasing their clapping, instead clasped together in front of his chest. Louis looked to the women at the front tables instead and finished the chorus.

_Oh pretty baby, don’t bring me down, I pray_

_Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay_

_And let me love you, baby, let me love you_

The women cheered excitedly, volume doubling when Louis sent them a playful wink. In the back of his mind he couldn’t help but truly understand in that moment why they called alcohol liquid courage. 

He began to sway slightly, grip on the microphone stand loosening as he let the music flow through his limbs. Though he didn’t take the step of actually moving away from the stand, it was a far cry from the stiff uncomfortable energy he’d started out with. 

As the last chorus came up, Louis took the microphone out of the stand so he could hold it in one hand, angling his body towards Harry. His heart pounded as he held the last note, eyes closing and head falling back. 

As the song finished, Louis opened his eyes and looked at Harry, the man clapping joyfully along with many other patrons. Even Niall was whipping his rag around excitedly behind the bar. 

Louis placed the microphone back into the stand, panting a quick ‘thank you’ and then hurried back to Harry. His legs were trembling and numb, fringe stuck to his forehead in places from the sweat that had formed on his skin during the song. 

Before he could even say anything, Harry grabbed his head and smacked a wet kiss onto his forehead, “You were _amazing_ , Louis!” 

Louis blinked at him, lips pulling into a goofy smile. 

“I love that song! You were like a bloody professional up there. Almost had me throwing _my_ knickers at you from back here,” Harry laughed happily, walking them back over to the bar where Niall had another drink for Louis just as he’d done for Harry. 

“Another mule for the suave gentleman who had Harry on the brink of fainting, on the house,” Niall grinned.

Louis took his drink and sat on the stool, Harry joining next to him. 

“I thought you said you couldn’t sing! You’ve got such a unique sound to your voice, Louis! It was really enjoyable to listen to,” Harry continued his praise, making Louis shrug and just gulp his drink. 

“You really are full of surprises, Louis,” Harry said softly, Louis turning to meet his gaze, both men smiling.

•••••••••

They stayed for another hour before Harry paid their tab and asked Louis if he was interested in making one last stop. 

“What were you thinking?” Louis asked as they stepped out of the pub, ears feeling slightly muted from the constant loud volume. 

“Well I’m going to be honest, the pub food didn’t really fill me up and I’m hungry again. How about some McDonald’s?” Harry answered, pushing his hair out of his face as they walked. 

“Uh..” Louis mumbled, checking the time. It was a bit past ten and yet he didn’t feel tired at all. 

“Come on Louis, where’s your spontaneity?” Harry grinned. 

“This feels like I’m Harry from Mamma Mia,” Louis laughed softly. 

“Well Harry from Mamma Mia, would you please join Harry from Holmes Chapel on this late night meal?” He nudged. 

Louis nudged him back, “Fine, let’s get something to eat. But don’t forget I’ve got work tomorrow.”

“Call in sick,” Harry nudged yet again, dodging Louis’ retaliating swat. 

Louis laughed and shook his head, the men reaching a nearby McDonalds quickly. They managed to get their food before it closed, sitting outside on the curb to eat, despite Louis’ hesitance. 

“Are you doing alright?” Harry teased, biting into his burger watching Louis balance his food onto his outstretched legs. 

Louis flipped him off and laughed, eating a handful of fries and sighing. 

“I feel like a teenager again doing this,” Louis commented, sipping his Coke through the straw.

“You used to have a lot of late nights like this as a lad?” Harry asked.

“Oh yeah, all the time. Believe it or not I wasn’t always this boring,” Louis hummed. 

“You’re not boring,” Harry quickly answered, voice more stern than Louis had ever heard it. “You’re not. I know I tease you but I don’t like hearing you say that about yourself. You’re a lot of fun.” 

Louis laughed softly, trying to ease the tension, “We’ve only known each other for a month, and technically most of that doesn’t count.”

Harry pursed his lips tightly and opted to eat more of his food in lieu of a response. 

Louis watched Harry, sighing softly. “I’m sorry, that sounds rude. I just.. I’m not used to people saying that about me.”

Harry chewed his fries, washing it down with his own Coke. “I know Louis, I’m not angry. I just wish I knew more about you is all. I’m not trying to sound entitled, I swear. I just care, you know?”

Louis’ heart tightened in his chest, wiping his hands on a napkin. “It’s just, sort of embarrassing I guess. And we had such a good time tonight, I don’t want to put a damper on it,” he explained.

Harry nodded, smiling at him, “I’ll break through those walls yet.” 

When they were done eating, they stood up and began to walk. 

“So.. Can I walk you home?” Harry asked, sliding his hands in his denim pockets, “And before you argue, I’m going to stop by a mate’s house in that area regardless.”

Louis looked at him, “Oh that’s convenient,” he laughed then nodded. “Okay, I’d like that,” he hummed, watching Harry shiver when a particularly cold breeze passed them. 

“You nutter, why am I just realizing you wore a bloody short sleeved shirt on a December evening?” Louis laughed, carefully sliding off his coat. 

“I’m fine! Louis, I’m not taking your coat!” Harry argued, Louis sliding his over his coat onto the other man’s shoulders despite his protests. 

“Yes you are. I’m wearing two jumpers and one of them is a turtleneck, I’m fine,” Louis huffed, pulling it on securely and nodding to himself. 

Harry chuckled and they walked silently. 

“This is, like, totally a romcom moment,” Harry then said, Louis looking at him. Both men snorted and laughed loudly, their voices echoing through the street. 

After they reached Louis’ floor and stopped in front of his door, Harry slid the coat off his shoulders and handed it to Louis.

“I know you use this coat regularly so you need it,” Harry said before Louis could offer to let him use it on the way home as well. 

Louis sighed, draping the coat over his forearm and looking at Harry. 

“Today was.. so much fun. I haven’t had this much fun in a really, really long time. Even if I nearly had a heart attack when I went up to sing tonight,” Louis said, the other man’s dimples digging into his cheeks as he smiled.

“That was one of the coolest things I’ve seen in my life. I’m gonna dream about you serenading me,” Harry teased, Louis rolling his eyes. “But seriously, thank you for coming out with me tonight. And for being so gracious about meeting one of my friends and being put on the spot.” 

Louis then noticed Harry looking up, lips pulling into a private smile. He turned his gaze to where Harry seemed to be looking, realizing the man had noticed the mistletoe Liam had hung over their front door. His cheeks went red as Harry’s eyes jumped back down to look at Louis. There was no way he didn’t know that Louis knew what he was looking at. 

Louis swallowed thickly then slowly looked up into Harry’s eyes, the other man staring right back as he stepped forward. 

This was it, finally they were _finally_ going to get to kiss again, Louis was practically burning for it, he couldn’t even deny it he wasn’t interested at this point. 

Louis let out a shaky breath and angled his face, their noses just about to touch when they were interrupted by the front door swinging open.

“Whoa!” 

The men pulled apart immediately, turning to the open doorway where Jamie stood, Ria at his side. 

Louis’ blood went hot with anger and disappointment, Harry looking extremely put out as well. 

“Were we interrupting? Sorry I didn’t know there was a date going on,” Jamie snickered obnoxiously, Louis’ jaw clenching. 

“Jamie,” Louis spat out, “Harry this is my flatmate, Jamie.”

Harry nodded and gave an awkward wave, stepping back significantly. 

“Oh, _this_ is the guy you’d gone on a date with on Saturday? This is the guy you replaced Gregory with?” Jamie hummed, visibly assessing Harry. 

“I can’t replace someone I was never dating, Jamie,” Louis gritted out, glancing at Harry who seemed slightly uncomfortable. 

“Right. Well anyways we’ll leave you two to your evening. Don’t be too loud,” Jamie winked, nudging Louis as he and Ria stepped out, the latter giving Louis an apologetic frown. 

The pair rounded the corner to the lift and were out of sight. 

“Harry, I’m so sorry about that. Jamie is a complete arse, he just loves embarrassing me whenever he can,” Louis rambled, shaking his head, “Gregory is just the guy he and that girl keep trying to set me up with.” 

“Louis, breathe. I know, I didn’t believe him okay? You’ve told me how he can be, remember?” Harry reassured him, easy going smile back on his face. 

Louis nodded and sighed, “Hope he didn’t ruin your mood, we had such a good time.” 

“I don’t think anyone could ruin my mood after watching you sing one of the most romantic songs on the planet,” Harry laughed, “But I know it’s late. And you’re probably exhausted so I’ll let you go.”

Louis nodded, his stomach sinking realizing the charged moment they’d had was gone. “Yeah, it’s almost midnight and I’ve got work tomorrow.”

“I still say you should call in sick,” Harry hummed and smiled, pulling Louis in for a tight hug. 

Louis closed his eyes, resting his forehead on Harry’s shoulder and sighing. He was wearing the same perfume as he had on Saturday and it was intoxicating. 

Louis felt Harry’s face angle next to him, his short curls tickling his temple though they remained in the same right embrace. He felt Harry huff warm, nervous, uneven breaths between them. Louis’ eyes shot open feeling the unmistakable press of lips high against his cheekbone. Before he could dwell on it for too long, Harry stepped back, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ll message you when I get home, even if you’re asleep. Goodnight Louis, talk to you soon?” His entire face was bright red, stance almost pigeon toed. 

Louis nodded, pulling the jacket higher onto his forearm again, “Definitely. Goodnight Harry,” he answered, his own face equally as flushed as the other man walked backwards several steps then turned the corner.

Louis entered his apartment and sighed, closing the door behind himself. He leaned back against the door, closing his eyes.

“Fuck.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm not entirely sure of distances and how train stations work in the U.K so let's all suspend our disbelief if I got it totally wrong here. Also it's only Louis' sisters in this fic so, sorry little twins hehe

The next morning, Louis’ alarm woke him up with a start, eyelids heavy and body sluggish. He wasn’t anywhere near hungover but he also wasn’t anywhere near as alert as he usually was for when he woke up for work. He groaned and rubbed his face, turning onto his side to reach for his phone and turning off his alarm. He sighed, laying unmoving under his thick blanket. Louis curled into a ball and he pouted, eyes still closed as he tried to will himself to get out of bed. 

Harry’s voice bounced in his groggy mind, drowning out his own inner monologue trying to convince him to get out of bed. 

“Oh sod it,” Louis huffed against his pillow, squinting an eye open and lifting his phone, accessing his contacts. He called ‘Work’ and lifted the phone to his ear, yawning as he waited for the answering machine as Marcus wouldn’t be in quite so early.

After hearing the end of the recorded message, Louis spoke, “Hi Marcus, it’s Louis Tomlinson. I’m calling because I woke up feeling poorly so I won’t be able to come in today. Think I should be alright by tomorrow so.. sorry about that.” He grumbled and hung up, tossing his phone back onto his end table and almost instantly falling back asleep. 

It wasn’t until past eleven that he woke up again, body much more rested and content. He turned on his back and stretched all of his limbs, the pleasant burn warming him through his chest. He sighed and opened his eyes, smiling softly to himself. It was a strange sensation to be home in the middle of his work week but he knew if he’d gone in he’d be miserable. 

Louis sat up and yawned, grabbing his phone and seeing several missed calls from Marcus, which made him laugh, and a message from Harry wishing him a good morning. He smiled and got up, quickly using the restroom and brushing his teeth then stepping into the kitchen. 

He heard Liam humming to himself as he cooked, grinning and tip toeing behind him. 

“Boo!” 

“Shit!” Liam gasped, flinching and clutching his chest as he turned to see who it was. “What the fuck are you doing home?”

Louis laughed loudly, “I called in sick, I was seriously too tired to make myself get out of bed today.” 

“That’s a first,” Liam answered, “Well regardless you nearly made me wet myself” Liam laughed.

They ate breakfast together and after they finished, Liam suggested they put up the Christmas decorations they’d bought the previous week. Louis easily agreed and they began their decor mission. 

It wasn’t long before Louis’ bravado wore out and he was suddenly panicking about calling out of work. 

“I shouldn’t have called in, I should have just sucked it up and gone in,” Louis complained, shaking his head as he held up a string of lights for Liam to fix around the living room walls. 

“Mate..” Liam sighed. 

“No really Liam! I _never_ call in, even when I am sick!”

“Exactly. You don’t ever call in. So doing it one time isn’t a cause for all this drama,” Liam laughed.

“But still! Harry’s the one who said I should, last night he said it,” Louis said, “He’s a bad influence on me oh fuck!”

Liam laughed even louder, “First of all, you’re not ten. You, a man in his mid twenties, can’t really be influenced to the dark side by another man your age just because you ditched work once. And second Louis, you’re not the first person to call in sick when they weren’t. I do it all the time.”

Louis pouted, “Yeah but-“

“But nothing mate! You’re fine, you’re good! You’re not going to get fired! Hell, I’m willing to bet you could set the bloody building on fire and Marcus _still_ wouldn’t fire you. You’re his best worker so just chill out. And hold the lights right,” Liam instructed, Louis raising the lights back to their original spot and sighing. 

“You’re right.”

“Yeah I know,” Liam grinned and pinned the lights into the wall and stepped back to check them. “There we are, perfect. So tell me about how it went with Harry.”

The men sat on the couch together, Louis ranting almost nonstop for a full fifteen minutes without Liam interrupting.

“It’ll be a cold day in hell when Jamie doesn’t slag someone off at least once a day,” Liam said, opening his can of Guinness and taking a big gulp. “That’s not the important part though, the important part is that Harry was definitely going to snog you because of the mistletoe _I_ put up by the door!” He grinned. 

Louis laughed loudly, “I’ll consider that penance for you interrupting us last time,” he answered, “Speaking off though, I actually haven’t texted him back from this morning,” he added and pulled his phone out.

_Hey ! Funny story I actually DID call in sick so you had your way ! I’m just spending the day with Liam and decorating our flat. You ?_

Louis set his phone down, noticing Liam watching him with a grin. 

“What?”

“Nothiiing.”

“No, why were you staring at me like a serial killer?”

Liam shrugged, “‘s nice is all. Seeing you pretty much dating someone. I wanna meet him.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “We aren’t dating.”

“Not yet.”

“You’re so ridiculous.”

“I’m not! Have you told him it’s your birthday soon?” Liam asked.

“No, why would I?” Louis asked. 

“Because he’s your mate regardless so he might want to know,” Liam hummed, “And give you a sexy birthday present,” he added with a snicker.

Louis nudged at Liam and laughed, “You know, we’ll see. I really do genuinely like him.”

“That’s the first time I’ve heard you say it directly and out loud. Happy for you, mate,” Liam smiled. 

He received a reply from Harry.

**No fucking way! I really didn’t think you would listen to me wow! You should have told me sooner I would have taken you out for some brekkie :)**

Louis sighed softly, staring up at the ceiling and heart warm in his chest. He felt content. 

•••••••••

If Louis thought he and Harry would be almost inseparable after taking another step towards a relationship, he’d be dead wrong. It was like a cruel twist of fate the way the next week had ended up. Louis constantly had to stay late, probably a combination of end of the year filing and Marcus getting back at him for refusing to stay late and then calling sick. Harry had also worked regular shifts at Niall’s shop as more people went in to last-minute shop for Christmas presents. Luckily for himself, Louis had ordered his family’s presents even before December and had them delivered to his mum’s house, trusting her to hide them until Christmas came around.

It would be a lie to say that he wasn’t feeling extremely put out by it, as he had just started building the confidence to truly begin pursuing a relationship with Harry. And he knew himself, he knew that these bouts of risk taking and spontaneity didn’t last long. Especially if he had no guarantee the payout would be worth it in the end.

The only saving grace was on Thursday, when Jamie actually joined Louis and Liam for dinner at their flat to tell them he wanted to celebrate Louis’ birthday early as none of them would be there to celebrate it the day of. 

“So how does that sound? For Saturday, I’ll book us a table at Solari, bottle service, all that cool shit,” Jamie said, eating last of the meatballs from his spaghetti. 

“That sounds expensive,” Louis said, looking at Liam. 

“Okay to be honest it’ll be complimentary because they’re having another event that I’ve been promoting,” Jamie admitted, making both Liam and Louis laugh, “But I’ll tell them it’s your birthday so they’ll send over the girls with the sparkler bottles you know? Very Hollywood.”

“Sounds like it could be fun, Lou,” Liam hummed. 

“Liam you can even bring Zayn if you want, it’ll be loads of fun,” Jamie said enthusiastically. 

“Hm. Well alright then, let’s do that,” Louis agreed, Jamie grinning and standing up from the table with his plate.

“There we go, living a little,” he laughed and set his bowl in the sink, “We head there like at, what, ten? And it’s a weekend and your birthday celebration so no fussing about the hour.”

Louis laughed and nodded, watching the man go back to his room then looked at Liam.

“That was strangely pleasant,” Liam commented, sipping his water. 

“Yeah. Like, almost _too_ pleasant,” Louis laughed and stacked their empty bowls to take to the sink.

“Maybe he’s finally growing up enough to act like an adult,” Liam shrugged, stretching his arms above his head and letting out a burp. 

“Unlike _some_ people apparently,” Louis teased and began to wash the dirty dishes. “Hopefully it’s a simple fun time with _no_ drama.”

“Yeah I’m definitely inviting Zayn to join. If that’s alright?” Liam asked. 

“Mate, of course it is. Zayn and I get along really well,” Louis smiled and dried off his hands.

“Just wanted to make sure. It is your birthday after all,” Liam said. “Speaking of which, you should invite Harry.”

“You think? I just don’t want Jamie slagging me off in front of him when he gets pissed, or worse, trying to slag _him_ off.”

“I think it’ll be okay! I mean, this was Jamie’s idea so hopefully he’ll know how to behave himself,” Liam shrugged, “If worst comes to worst, Zayn and I will step in.”

“I’m sure you would,” Louis laughed. 

Louis slid in bed, checking the time. He still had some time before he would call his mum so he opened his message thread with Harry to invite him to the club celebration. 

_Are you free this Saturday night?_

A reply came almost instantaneously, making Louis’ heart sing in delight. 

**I am yeah! Did you want to do something?**

_Well I was wondering if you’d like to join me and my mates to celebrate my birthday early at a club_

**EXCUSE ME! Your BIRTHDAY?? When is it??**

Louis laughed softly at his dramatics, it was very cute and nothing he didn’t expect from him.

_Not until the 24th which is why we’ve got to celebrate early_

**If you’d have told me sooner I could have bought you a present :(((**

_You’re such a drama queen haha your present can be joining us on Saturday at Solari at ten ! We’re going to have a table and bottle service because we’re very fancy_

**Posh boys! I’ve never been there but I’m definitely in!**

Louis let out a happy sound, his body going shaky with excitement. He knew what he wanted to do now that Harry agreed to join them. He was ready to make a move.

**•••••••••**

When Saturday finally rolled around, Louis could not have been more eager to see Harry again. He showered more thoroughly than he’d openly admit, scrubbing every inch of himself and even using the tweezer Lottie had taught him to use ages ago to clean up the area between his eyebrows. 

Liam had made Louis’ favorite dinner before they went out, then gave him his present.

“Liam this is sick!” Louis smiled as he pulled the shirt out of the bag, lifting it up to admire it. It was a polo shirt with wide black and red stripes and brown and yellow thinner stripes, all vertical and a black collar. “Is this Vetements? Liam what the fuck this is expensive!”

Liam laughed loudly, “Louis you got me a Prada jumper last year I know was at least three hundred pounds. Besides, you’re my best mate,” he answered, Louis cooing loudly and pulling him in for a tight hug. 

“Thank you, I really really like it. I’m wearing it tonight for sure,” Louis said as he pulled back, Liam lighting up. 

“Zayn’s gonna get here soon too. He said he’s got something for you too,” Liam said.

“What? Really? He didn’t have to do that,” Louis raised his eyebrows.

“He thinks you’re really cool, especially after you bought a piece at his art show,” Liam shrugged and smiled.

Liam and Louis sat together in the living room, Zayn arriving a half hour later with a large wrapped rectangular item. 

“Happy early birthday, mate!” Zayn grinned, giving Louis the present and then taking a seat next to Liam, kissing his cheek happily. 

Louis carefully ripped the wrapping open and gasped, realizing it was a painting. It was what seemed like a collection of different characters from the Fallout and Elder Scrolls franchise. 

“Holy shit.. Zayn, this is _so sick_ ,” Louis praised, eyes wide as it jumped around the canvas, turning it to show Liam who smiled proudly at Zayn. 

“Veronica had told me you said you like these games so I looked them up and wanted to put these guys together for you,” Zayn said, resting his chin on Liam's shoulder. 

“Yeah I used to play these games all the time as a kid,” Louis said, turning it back to himself and admiring it some more. “I’m definitely hanging this up in my room. Thank you so much.”

Zayn smiled at him, “Still play them?”

“Oh uh, no not really,” Louis shrugged, smiling weakly. “But I still think the characters and lore are really interesting.”

Zayn nodded, “Liam tells me you’re inviting a guy you’ve been seeing. I’m excited to meet him.” 

“Oh, yeah. Sort of seeing, nothing official,” Louis smiled shyly, “His name’s Harry and he’s.. he’s really great and I’m really excited to see him.”

Liam smiled at him, “It’ll be my first time meeting him tonight too so we have to judge to make sure he’s good enough for our Lou.”

Zayn laughed loudly, “You act like you’re his dad, babe.”

“If Liam is anyone’s daddy, he’s yours,” Louis winked and stood up, barely avoiding the television remote Liam threw at him and laughed loudly. 

“I’m gonna go change and brush my hair. I’m assuming Jamie is going to want to head out soon,” Louis said, picking up his presents and going to his room. 

Louis set the painting against his nightstand and laid the shirt on his bed. He quickly stripped down and changed into his clean outfit, admiring the new shirt Liam bought him on himself in the bathroom. He tucked the shirt into his trousers, admiring how flattering it was on his figure. He put on deodorant and spritzed himself with cologne then began on his hair. Midway through, he got a text from Harry. 

**Let me know when you’re all there! I’m gonna sneak a birthday cake in**

Louis laughed softly and shook his head. 

_You’ll get us kicked out haha you just need to bring your charming self_

Louis finished his hair, opting for what Liam called his cinnamon roll hair, then checked himself out once more and stepped out to the living room. 

“Someone’s looking to pull in that outfit!” Jamie’s voice rang out, the man grinning at him with Ria next to him. 

“Happy early birthday,” she said nicely, giving Louis a friendly smile. 

Louis thanked her then rolled his eyes at Jamie, “I can pull in every outfit,” he joked, the group laughing. 

“Alright I’ve got an Uber XL outside for us so we can head out now,” Jamie said, checking his phone. 

Everyone gathered their phones and wallets and filed out of the flat together. 

Louis pulled his phone out and let Harry know they were on their way to the club, heart skipping in his chest. 

••••••••••

Their Uber pulled up outside the club at the curb, the group piling out. There was already a sizable queue filed outside the front. Louis scanned everyone, trying to see if Harry was already there. He spotted Harry standing near the front, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his phone. 

“Harry!” Louis called out, Harry’s head jumping up to the sound. His gaze landed on Louis, body language immediately becoming open and friendly. He stepped out of the queue and walked towards Louis, looking every bit the sexy musician he was. He was wearing a white tank top tucked into his belted dark colored trousers, topped with an open white collared silk shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and seemingly with ‘Styles’ embroidered in black on the left side. 

“Hey you,” Harry smiled, immediately pulling Louis in for a tight lingering hug, “Happy early birthday,” he murmured into Louis’ ear, making him shiver slightly. 

They pulled apart, Louis angling them towards the group. “Guys, this is Harry. Harry, these are my friends, Liam, his boyfriend Zayn, Jamie, and his date Ria,” he listed. Everyone waved though Jamie was seemingly evaluating Harry silently, his gaze telling.

“Hello, nice to meet you all,” Harry smiled, shaking everyone’s hands then moving back close to Louis, hand moving to rest on Louis’ back. Louis felt a rush of excitement at the touch, the group moving towards the door.

Jamie gave his name to the bouncer outside of the club who checked for it on his tablet then nodded and unhooked the rope for them to enter. The group immediately skipped the queue, causing a small uproar. 

“Feels like we’re celebrities,” Louis laughed softly into Harry’s ear as they entered the club, the music loud and dance floor already full. 

“You definitely look like one. You look great, Lou,” Harry hummed. Louis’ face went warm and he smiled, looking down at his feet as they walked towards the VIP table area. 

Jamie stepped up once more, talking to another bouncer in front of the steps to the area then they were allowed to walk into it. 

They sat around a large booth table, each pair sitting next to each other, Harry allowing Louis to sit on the outside to his relief. It was just a pet peeve of his to be stuck sitting on the inside in booths, something he’d mentioned to Harry days ago and it seemed he remembered it even though they hadn’t brought it up since then. 

Louis smiled at him gratefully, Harry giving him a quick wink as two waitresses approached their table with several bottles of liquor and glasses. 

“Here we go guys, a few fun things to begin your night,” one of them smiled as they set it all on their table. 

“Who’s the birthday boy?” The other waitress asked, everyone gesturing to Louis who laughed awkwardly and raised his hand.

“Happy birthday honey,” the women said in unison.

“We’ll be back later to celebrate,” the first waitress winked and left them to their night. 

“Yeah honey,” Harry teased in Louis’ ear making Louis giggle and cringe away playfully. Jamie watched them carefully from his end of the table, pulling out his phone and typing away. 

Liam and Zayn poured everyone several shots, sliding them around each person, Jamie quickly putting his phone away. 

“Alright let’s get fucked up!” Jamie grinned, everyone lifting their shots and shooting them down. 

“That’s some strong tequila,” Louis said, voice gritty.

“Tonight is definitely going to be interesting,” Harry laughed, rubbing his chest. 

Not long later, as Jamie promised, a parade of women holding sparklers and champagne filed out in front of their table, singing Louis a happy birthday. 

Louis grinned, watching the display though his stomach swooped when he felt Harry behind him, hands sliding to hug loosely around his waist. 

“Happy birthday, love” Harry murmured into his ear, Louis somehow able to hear his voice despite the music and singing and cheering. 

Louis closed his eyes for a moment, resting his head back on Harry’s shoulder as the sparklers went out. “Thank you,” he smiled, turning his head to look at Harry fondly. 

They moved to sit back down, Louis and Harry admiring one of the special birthday themed champagne bottles. 

“Ah fuck, did I miss the sparklers?” 

Louis’ head shot up, seeing Gregory standing in front of their table, dressed to the nines and holding a rose.

“Just did mate, yeah. Sorry about that,” Jamie said, grinning at the man. 

Louis’ mouth dropped open as he stared at Jamie. It was clear the man wasn’t surprised at all to see Gregory here. Which only confirmed he had something to do with it. 

“Hey babe, haven't seen you in forever,” Ria smiled, though even she seemed confused at Gregory’s presence. 

Gregory smiled at her then looked at Louis, “For the birthday boy,” he hummed, handing Louis the rose, who slowly and reluctantly accepted it with a tight smile. He could sense Harry tensing up next to him. 

Liam whispered something in Zayn’s ear, the man’s expression changing into one of understanding as he stared at Gregory.

“Alright well let’s not leave the man standing there. Scoot over everyone. Gregory, I’m sure we can make room for you by Louis,” Jamie smirked, waving his hands and making everyone squeeze closer. 

When there was just enough room for one more person, Gregory took a seat and effectively closed Louis in. Liam looked at Louis, eyes wide and incredulous, Louis returning the expression. 

“I’m Harry,” Harry then spoke, nodding his head at Gregory who waved. 

“Ah you must be Harry, Louis’ friend,” Gregory replied, “I’m Gregory.” 

Harry simply nodded, mouth slightly downturned and hand resting in a fist on the surface of the table. 

“ _Anyways_ let’s all do another shot!” Jamie cheered, scanning around the table for a bottle of liquor then picking one up. 

Louis moved his hand to rest on Harry’s knee for a moment, squeezing it before letting go to pick up the shot Jamie had just poured for him. 

Harry’s stormy expression lessened but long gone was his relaxed fun demeanor much to Louis’ dismay. 

They all drank another shot, several for Gregory so he could apparently catch up to the rest of them. 

It wasn’t to say the whole night had become awkward but the tension was noticeable, especially when compared to before. Louis knew Harry was an easygoing guy but even he seemed tense as they could no longer talk the way they had with Gregory in his other ear. 

Louis’ patience was wearing thin, almost a repeat of the night a month ago when he’d met Harry, except now instead of wanting to simply leave, he zeroed in on Jamie. The man seemed entertained at the change in dynamic he’d caused, Liam and Zayn and even Ria sending him sympathetic glances throughout the night. 

“Alright, alright I think it’s time for Gregory to take the birthday boy out to the dance floor, hm?” Jamie hummed, stretching his arms above his head and resting them along the top of the booth. 

“Jamie..” Liam said, shaking his head. 

“What? What’s the problem? It’s only fair right, I think it’s about time these two get to know each other better.”

Louis frowned deeply, looking at Harry who just looked down at his glass of water and shook his head. He’d never seen Harry look so dejected and it was making him angrier by the second knowing Jamie was the cause. Even Gregory seemed shocked as he’d caught on to what the situation was and had begun to back off from his flirtatious approach to Louis. 

“Hon, Louis came with Harry tonight,” Ria tried to reason, shaking her head. 

“What? So, they’re not attached are they? What’s the problem with a little dance?” Jamie complained, staring at Louis. “Just get up and dance with him!”

“Mate, it’s fine alright? I’m just happy to sit here with everyone. Drop it,” Gregory argued uncomfortably, running his hand through his perfectly styled hair. 

The energy at the table felt staticky and tense, Louis on the verge of a meltdown silently, eyes locked on Jamie.

“Oh come on, you’re really giving up that easily?” Jamie scoffed, “I didn’t think he’d be such a prude tonight.”

Louis’ body went hot.

“Shut the fuck up, Jamie!”

Everyone looked at Louis, making him realize it was him who’d spoken. The dam had broken and he was ready to say what he had to say. 

“Wha-“

“I said shut your fucking mouth.”

Liam was watching him, shocked expression changing into one of pride. 

“What the fuck, Louis?” Jamie gaped. 

“What? This can’t be the first time someone’s told you to shut the fuck up right? It can’t be, not when you constantly act like an insufferable arse for no reason whatsoever,” Louis spat out, hands shaking and blood pooling in his cheeks. “I can’t believe you managed to make this simple birthday outing so fucking miserable, I truly can’t. I really thought you’d be able to act like a mature adult tonight but here you are, proving me wrong!”

Jamie frowned, “I’m the one who put this fucking night together!”

“And if I’d known you were going to pull something like this I’d tell you to fuck off!” Louis growled, “It’s like you can’t ever do anything nice unless there’s some ulterior motive behind it! You can’t ever just behave like a normal fucking person!”

Gregory shifted uncomfortably, taking a big swig of a champagne glass. 

“You’re being so ungrateful Louis, holy shit! It was a joke!” Jamie argued. 

“It always is with you, isn’t it? You can never take anything seriously. You bully the fuck out of people then just try to write it off as a joke!” Louis immediately yelled back. “And it wasn’t just me this time, it was Harry and I’m not going to let you treat him like you do me.” 

“You’re being really sensitive,” Jamie grumbled, laughing anxiously and looking at Ria who shook her head at him. 

“Can you move please?” Louis mumbled to Gregory who more than happily complied and let him out of the booth. He turned to look back at Harry, the man nodding in understanding and scooting out alongside him.

“What, you’re seriously leaving?” Jamie scoffed. 

“Yes we’re fucking leaving, what does it look like? I’m not going to stay here any longer so you can make Harry uncomfortable and make the night worse than you’ve already made it for everyone,” Louis answered, standing in front of the table. “I’m sorry Li, Zayn, and Ria for cutting the night short for you but feel free to stay if you want. And you too Gregory, I know this wasn’t your idea either so I’m sorry Jamie embarrassed you too.” 

Gregory gave him a sad understanding smile and excused himself, leaving the area. 

Louis turned his attention back to Jamie who looked embarrassed and upset. 

“If you weren’t paying a third of our rent I’d have kicked your arse out of our flat,” Louis said angrily. “Get it the fuck together Jamie or so help me I’ll kick you off the lease and pay your share of the rent myself just so I don’t ever have to see you again.” 

Liam and Zayn smiled at him from their seat, Jamie looking all the bit chastised and upset but otherwise not saying a word. Harry stood behind Louis, hand resting on his back. 

Louis gave Jamie one last scowl and stomped off, weaving through everyone to exit the club. He reached back to grip Harry’s hand, ensuring they would not be separated before they managed to get out.

“Louis! Wait hold on, wait!” Harry said, squeezing his hand. “Where are we going?”

“I-I don’t know. I just needed to get away from _him_ ,” he answered, beginning to walk again once Harry moved directly next to him, hands still clasped together. 

Harry nodded and didn’t say anything, the men walking silently as they approached the same corner shop where they had met. 

They looked at each other in realization then entered, Louis going directly to the teller and finally letting go of Harry’s hand. 

“Marlboro Golds please,” he said succinctly and slid over a lighter from a display then pulled out his card to pay for them. Harry stood next to him silently, staring at the side of his face. 

When he’d finished paying, Louis exited the shop and leaned against the wall, shakily opening the box and offering it over to Harry who took a cigarette. He gave Harry the lighter and took a cigarette out for himself, pocketing the pack. Harry stepped forward and lifted the lighter, lighting the end of Louis’ cigarette as they stared at each other. 

After a minute of silence, Harry spoke. “Deja vu, isn’t it?”

“What?” 

“We’ve done this before, almost exactly,” Harry clarified, looking at Louis.

Louis blinked at him in realization. “Oh. You’re right, it’s even the same shop.”

Harry nodded, “I’m sorry for what happened tonight Louis. When you told me your flatmate was horrible, I honestly didn’t imagine he’d be that bad.”

Louis shrugged, taking a long drag. “But I did. I knew. And I still agreed to come out with him,” he answered. “I really thought he could be nice, even for a single night. And I’m so embarrassed he acted like that with you.”

Harry shook his head, “I know it wasn’t your fault.”

“Wasn’t it though? I should have refused when he offered to run the celebration,” Louis scoffed, becoming angry again. “I just.. I’m so fucking annoyed. I’m so angry because I plan and I plan and I plan and things _still_ don’t happen the way they should.”

“Louis..”

“What’s the fucking point then? What’s the point? Why make my schedules and plan things accordingly so they work out smoothly if nothing ever works?”

“Because that’s not how life works, Louis. You can plan all you want but there’s no foolproof way to make things happen exactly how you want them to,” Harry sighed, shaking his head. 

Louis huffed in frustration and turned away from him, pacing around. 

“I lived my life without worrying about the consequences, just doing whatever I want. It can be dangerous and not just for yourself,” Louis grumbled, finishing his cigarette and immediately pulling out another one. Harry gave him the lighter and watched him silently. “I just want things to happen according to plan. I deserve that.”

“It’s not about deserving or not deserving, Louis. It’s just impossible to plan everything you do and have it happen perfectly. That’s just not the way to live,” Harry argued. 

“How would you know?” Louis snapped, Harry frowning deeply. “You live your life however you want, just sort of letting it come as it may. There’s virtually no structure to your day.”

“And you have a problem with that?” Harry asked. 

“What? N-No I didn’t say that!”

“You didn’t have to Louis, your tone alone said it.”

“Look all I’m saying is I know how it is both ways, planning and not planning.”

“Do you think you’re better than me just because I don’t live my life according to my every move being a scheduled event?” Harry scowled. 

“I never said that. Is this what you’ve thought about me this whole time, that I’m some loser who doesn’t know how to do anything without planning it first?” Louis asked, jaw clenched.

“No Louis of course not,” Harry said, voice sad. “ I just.. I don’t understand why you don’t just.. Just let go! Like tonight, it seems like you’re more upset that things didn’t go according to plan more than Jamie acting like an arsehole to us.” 

“Excuse me but did you not hear me telling him to fuck off for being rude to you?” Louis argued, taking a long drag and rubbing his eye. “Or do you think I’m so boring that I only cared that we didn’t follow my itinerary and not about you?”

“No but you just said you’re angry that things didn’t go according to plan!” Harry answered. 

“Because I did have a plan Harry, I did! I wanted to fucking tell you how much I like you and see what happened from there. But that all went to shit when fucking Jamie pulled one of his stunts,” Louis yelled, hands outstretched to the sides. 

Harry’s mouth closed tightly and he stared at Louis wordlessly, arms dropping. 

Louis laughed bitterly, “Yeah. So fuck me for being upset things didn’t ‘go according to plan,’” he mimicked and shook his head. He took a long drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke up, staring up at the night sky. 

They stood there silently for a few minutes, Louis ignoring the constant vibrating from the phone in his pocket, probably from Liam trying to get in touch with him but he didn’t have the energy for him right now. 

“Louis, I’m sorry okay? I didn’t mean it in a bad way,” Harry said more calmly, scratching his hand through his hand. “I just.. I don’t know. I like you, Louis. So much. I wish I knew more about you, why you say you stopped being carefree. As open as you say you used to be.”

Louis shrugged, “Doesn’t matter.”

“It does.”

Louis shook his head and sighed sadly, “I don’t think it does. At least not when it comes to this.”

“This?” Harry asked. 

“Us,” Louis clarified, pulling out his phone to check the time seeing many missed calls from Liam. 

He heard Harry breathe in quickly and looked at him. 

“What does that mean exactly?” Harry asked, voice low. 

Louis didn’t say anything, just finished his cigarette and looked around to find a rubbish bin with an ashtray on top of it. He stubbed it out and left it there though it seemed silly as he’d already just tossed his other one on the pavement. 

“Louis?” Harry tried again. 

“I don’t know,” Louis sighed and looked at Harry, “It feels like we’re so different. Too different.”

Harry frowned, “I don’t think we are.”

Louis shrugged, “Based on what we’ve both said to each other tonight Harry, I would say we are.” He answered. 

“So then what, you’re done with me?” Harry asked, Louis closed his eyes and swallowed slowly.

“Harry.. I just. I don’t know I guess I’d like some time to think,” Louis answered. 

“About what?” 

“Everything, I guess. I’ve been so caught up on how I feel about you and spending as much time as possible that I haven’t stopped to just breathe and think.” 

“Why? Why do you have to think about this, Louis? When we both like each other?” Harry asked, voice rising again. 

Louis opened his eyes and looked at him, “It’s not that simple. I wish it was as simple as that but sometimes things require more than just falling deeply into them.”

Harry huffed and crossed his arms, turning away from Louis. 

Louis sighed and rubbed over his face, “I’m going to head home.”

Harry nodded and turned to face him, “Will I hear from you again soon?”

Louis stared at him silently for a few seconds then nodded. “Yes.”

Harry also nodded and then moved forward, pulling Louis into a tight hug. Louis held onto him, relishing in the warmth of his body and the sweet smell of the perfume he seemed to love wearing. 

After a minute they pulled apart, staring at each other. 

“Bye Louis.”

“Bye, Harry.”

••••••••••

Louis decided on walking home rather than requesting an Uber, needing the time to think and mope on his own. He almost ran back a hundred times over to stop Harry and tell him he changed his mind and he was wrong but he knew that _if_ they ever got together, he’d want to be completely sure. 

When he finally made it back to his flat, it was just past midnight. His feet were exhausted and head starting to pound as he began to completely sober up. He opened his door slowly and stepped in with a heavy sigh, sliding off his shoes and flexing his toes. 

Louis looked up as a sweet scent filled his nose, eyebrows pulling together in confusion. As he followed it, he found Liam and Zayn, now in pajamas, standing there. There was a tray of clumsily frosted cupcakes, an unlit green candle in the center one. 

“Happy birthday!” Liam and Zayn sang out at once, wearing matching grins. 

Louis blinked at them, throat feeling tight and the corners of his mouth wobbling slightly. 

“Oh I know that face. That’s his crying face,” Liam whispered to Zayn who pouted a bit.

Louis moved closer to them with a sniffle, the men waiting for him to speak.

“Y-You two are so nice,” he said, laughing softly and wiping at his nose. 

Liam and Zayn both seemed to exhale simultaneously at that and went around to stand on either side of Louis to envelop him in a great big hug. 

Liam lit the candle on the cupcake and Zayn lifted it for Louis to take, which Louis did happily. 

“Make a wish,” Liam grinned, both men still hugging Louis as he thought a moment then blew it out. 

“I don’t suppose you two are looking for a third are you?” Louis joked, making the pair laugh and let go of him. 

He pulled the candle out and they went to the living room together, cupcake tray in hand. They’d put on Spider-Man: Homecoming to play in the background while Louis sat between them, picking at his cupcake. 

“He’s so cute,” Louis mumbled, glancing at the television screen.

“So. You want to tell us what happened after you left since you’re here without Harry and apparently pining after Tom Holland now?” Liam asked quietly. 

Louis sighed and laid his head back on the couch, “I don’t even know,” he huffed. “I’m just.. I told him we were too different to date.”

“Seriously?” Liam sighed and shook his head, Zayn swatting at him over Louis’ lap. 

“Louis we already talked about this I thought,” Liam then said, frowning at him. 

“We did, yes. But I still think it’s true,” Louis said and angled his head towards Liam. “We kind of went at each other for it.”

“What do you mean?” Zayn asked. 

Louis sighed and rubbed over his face, “We ended up going to this same corner shop where we met and-“

“Awww,” Liam cooed, both Zayn and Louis giving him matching unimpressed expressions making the man mimic a zipper over his lips. 

“We got to talking a bit about the night and I told him I was upset that nothing went according to plan tonight and he told me that I shouldn’t be so worried about that. That life is just like that and 

So I got angry and.. And I asked him how we would know that because there’s, like, no structure in his life. And he asked me if I thought I was better because of that,” Louis said, sniffling a bit again and eating a piece of his cupcake, “And I said no of course not and asked him if he thinks I’m a loser for being the way I am. And he also said no but that he feels I was more mad about things not going according to plan than I was about the way Jamie acted tonight. So I got really angry and told him I was angry for both reasons because my plan was to tell him my feelings and it got ruined.”

Louis sighed heavily, finishing his cupcake and dusting off his hands from the crumbs. “He apologized and said he wanted to know why I’m like this. So I just told him it didn’t matter because it’s obvious we can’t work. As a couple I mean. That we’re too different and he was upset. He said if we both like each other then that’s what mattered but just said it wasn’t that simple and we left it at that.”

There were moments of charged silence, Louis staring at the movie playing on the television screen though he had no idea what was going on.

“That’s.. That’s a lot,” Liam said, reaching for another cupcake and licking off most of the frosting. 

“You two seemed really cozy today from what I saw. And he said he likes you too, so that’s definitely a really good thing right?” Zayn added. 

“Yeah but it’s not enough. At least I don’t feel it is, not when one of the most important aspects of how we go about our lives are so different,” Louis answered. 

“Okay but Louis, if I’m going to be completely honest, ever since you two became close, you’ve let loose in, like, a really healthy way,” Liam argued. “Not that you were unhealthy or whatever before, but you weren’t as strict about following your usual routines as you usually are. And I _know_ you enjoyed it, so don’t try to deny it.” 

Louis sighed, “Okay and?”

“And that’s a huge step Louis! For you, it is,” Liam answered, nudging Louis lightly. “And you know what he told me while you and Zayn had gone up to dance and we stayed behind? He told me he was looking into getting a regular day job so your schedules would match up more closely. But that he wasn’t going to tell you until he found one.”

Louis blinked at him, “And why is that?”

Liam shrugged, “Maybe he wanted to surprise or something, I don’t know. You’ll have to ask _him_ about it. Because you really need to talk it out, maybe apologize for how this conversation went down?”

“Yeah it wasn’t my proudest moment,” Louis cringed and looked at Zayn who just gave him a reassuring smile. “We can’t all be perfect like you two!”

Zayn laughed softly, “I actually turned Liam down three times before I accepted to be his boyfriend.”

“He just wanted me for my body at first,” Liam sighed dramatically, Louis letting out an involuntary cackle. 

“Okay but this wasn’t really a _rejection_ per say, more like a.. Like a ‘let’s revisit this’ sort of thing, you know?” Louis argued.

“Right so then the next time you two talk face to face, you make sure _Harry_ also knows that,” Liam hummed. 

Louis nodded, “Probably won’t be until after Christmas. Which sucks but it is what it is.”

•••••••••

Three days passed before Louis had any sort of contact with Harry, having received a message late Tuesday day. 

**I miss you.**

Three simple words yet they had Louis snuggled into a little ball on his bed, listening to whatever dramatic, cheesy, heartbreak songs he could fit in a single playlist. Which probably didn’t make any sense given that they never actually dated for one, and also that they could still very well actually get together if they manage to talk it out. 

Still any excuse to breakout Lorde was good enough for Louis. 

_I miss you too_

Louis didn’t receive a reply, not hard he expected to. What they needed to talk about simply had to happen in person. That didn’t mean he didn’t check for one every ten minutes. 

On Thursday however, things were extremely different in their flat as Jamie had not only come home but had stayed home for most of the week, though had avoided both Louis and Liam. 

That is until Liam practically forced Jamie out of his room and called Louis into the living room so they could have a meeting with the three of them together. 

Louis and Jamie sat on opposite ends of the couch, listening to Liam speak. 

“I’m going to be honest, I’ve had enough of this. And by this I mean you Jamie, your lack of apology.” Liam said, the other man sinking into the couch and looking down. “You think Louis is the only one with the problem? He’s not, because I am in no way okay with what transpired on Saturday. So we’re giving you a chance to say your piece and _apologize._ ”

Louis looked over at Jamie who looked much more comfortable than usual, in lounge clothes and hair undone, even stubble growing. 

“I don’t know-“

“Yes you do” Liam immediately interrupted, crossing his arms on his chest. 

Jamie sighed heavily, looking at Louis who sat up. “Alright, alright. I’m sorry what I did on Saturday Louis, okay? I really am. Thinking back on it now, it was really embarrassing. Even Ria told me off after you left. Said she’d dump me and block me if I didn’t get my act together and apologize.” He said, “But that’s not the only reason I’m apologizing.” 

Louis cocked an eyebrow up but allowed him to continue. 

“I know I can be immature, I’ve always been like that and people rarely call me on it. My mates, the people I work with. They’re all like that, they’re bullies. So it just made me ten times worse. Not an excuse though, I’m nearly thirty. Can’t really blame my own shit on other people,” Jamie shrugged. “If I can, I’ll apologize to Harry too, eventually.”

“And you’ll stop with the Gregory shit?” Louis asked. 

“Yes! Yeah I’ll knock that off,” Jamie immediately answered. “And to be honest, mate, I only pushed him on you because I thought he would help loosen you up- Not in, like, the sex way but in the general sense,” He said, forming a circle with his fingers making both Liam and Louis burst out laughing. 

“Christ, Jamie!” Liam snorted and shocked his head, the man laughing weakly with a bright red face. 

“And I just want you to know this doesn’t mean we can’t banter and all that, just that you can’t act like you had been before, you know? Can’t be so unnecessarily rude _all_ the time like that,” Louis then said more seriously, looking at Jamie. “Because we want a good dynamic here. We don’t like bullying amongst us and not with our outside relationships we bring in.” 

Jamie nodded somberly, rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re right. I’m sorry.. So does this mean you’re not kicking me out of the flat?”

Liam and Louis looked at each other. 

“No we’re not kicking you out. Just consider yourself on a probationary period, alright?” Liam said, Jamie immediately nodding. 

“Okay. Let’s order Chinese then. I’ll pay,” Jamie offered, picking up his cellphone. 

Later that night, Louis had his usual telephone call with his mum, talking about how excited he was to eat her cooking and see his younger sisters. His mum then asked if there was anyone in his life he was seeing, making Louis’ heart drop. He told her he would tell her all about it when he went to Doncaster, piquing her interest. 

••••••••••

That Friday night, Louis came home from work and packed himself enough clothes for a two night trip, making sure to leave enough room for any presents he would bring home since he was taking a train there and back. 

He wished Jamie and Liam a Merry Christmas as he wouldn't see them until after the holiday was over. 

When he walked into the nearly empty train and took his seat, he let out a slow heavy breath and put in his earphones. It would be about a three hour trip so he wouldn’t arrive at the station until past eleven, his mum picking him up from the station. 

As the train pulled into the station, Louis pulled out his earphones and stuffed them into his hoodie pocket. He stood up, his bum and legs slightly tingling and numb as he slid his backpack over his shoulders and stepped out onto the platform. 

It didn’t take long for him and his mum to find each other close to a nearby car park, basically running into each other’s arms. 

“Hello my love,” Johanna hummed into his ear, kissing his cheek loudly over and over again making Louis laugh and squeeze her. 

“Hi mum. It’s so good to be home,” Louis said softly, pulling back to get a better look at her face. It had been months since he’d been home and even with that much time away, he’d never stopped being a mummy’s boy. 

“I missed this gorgeous face, let’s get you home so you can sleep,” she smiled and they walked to her car and were off. 

When they arrived at his mum’s house, they quietly made their way inside. The house was dead silent, his sisters all upstairs and fast asleep as she’d left them. 

“Your room is ready for you, bug. Get some rest and we’ll chat in the morning. Goodnight,” Johanna hummed, smoothing out his hair as they stood at the end of the steps

“Goodnight mum,” Louis smiled softly, going up the stairs and down the hall to his childhood bedroom. He yawned and set his pack back on the bed, fresh sheets and clean blankets on it. He could always count on his mum to make him feel right at home, even at his age.

Louis striped down and changed into some pajamas he’d brought, climbing into his old creaky bed and sighing. He couldn’t help but wonder what Harry was doing, if he had thought about Louis at all. If maybe he’d hear from him tomorrow for his birthday. 

When he woke up that morning and went downstairs to the kitchen, he was immediately greeted by a flurry of his sisters all clamoring over him and hugging him from every direction.

Louis’ heart soared and stung at the same time, reaching his arms to try to hold all them close. 

They had all grown so much since he’d last seen them.

“Alright little ducks, give your brother some room to breathe,” Johanna laughed softly from the stove, sliding a pair of fluffy chocolate chip pancakes onto a plate. 

Louis grinned, messing with each of the twins’ hair as they pulled apart. “I didn’t realize I’d get such a warm welcome.”

“You haven’t been home in ages,” Felicite answered with a pout as they all went to sit at the table. 

“And it’s your birthday!” Phoebe said excitedly, hurrying to take the seat next to Louis. 

“That’s right it is!” Louis smiled at her, watching Johanna place a plate in front of him. His stomach grumbled but he waited for Johanna to take a seat as well before he began to eat. 

“And we’re going to make him have a wonderful birthday, aren’t we girls?” Johanna said, her daughters nodding. 

“Where’s Lotts?” Louis asked, taking a big bite of his pancake. 

“She’ll be by later. She had a Christmas photoshoot to do makeup for,” Johanna hummed, Louis nodding then looking at his sisters. 

“And how have you all been?” He asked, all three of them erupting excitedly making him and his mother share a fond glance then turning to listen to them. 

After breakfast, they all changed to go to a nearby skating rink for the afternoon. Louis’ mind had been taken away from his drama back in London, something he hadn’t even noticed until they were at the rink and he saw a pair of women holding hands as they skated past him, one giving the other a kiss on the cheek. Louis skidded to a stop, watching them pass. His heart sunk, suddenly reminded of Harry and the way he would hold him. 

His chest heaved weakly, the twins skating to him and tugging on his hands. 

“Come on Lou! Don’t just stand there!” Daisy huffed, Louis blinking and letting them pull him along unsteadily. 

“Are you tired already like mum?” Phoebe giggled, swinging their hands together. 

Louis let out a weak laugh, “You two aren’t too old to be holding your older brothers hand? You _are_ thirteen now.”

“Course not, silly!” Daisy laughed, joined by her twin sister. 

“Okay good, because I’m definitely not too cool to hold my sisters’ hands,” he smiled, trying to focus on having a fun time with his little sister rather than moping about his situation with Harry. 

When they arrived back home in the late afternoon, Lottie had apparently arrived and was happily awaiting their return. 

Louis hurried over to his sister and hugged her tightly. 

“Hello lovey,” she smiled, giving his cheek a kiss and squeezing him. 

He pulled back, “You’re a proper adult now, Lotts!” He laughed, Lottie rolling her eyes and grinning. 

“Hush, happy birthday!” She smiled and pulled back to gesture to what she brought. 

“I’ve brought you a birthday cake and plenty of your favorite pizza!” She said, going over to greet her mum and sisters. 

“Did you get-“ Felicite began.

“Yes I got extra cheese for you,” Lottie interrupted. 

“Thank you so much Lottie. We’re all starving after all that skating,” Louis smiled and opened one of the pizza boxes, stomach growling at the smell. 

“I wish I could have gone with you guys but this shoot took forever,” Lottie complained. “I hope you took super cute pictures though!”

“We’ve got a ton,” Johanna smiled. “Let’s all wash up and change so we can get to eating.”

His sisters all scattered to the different bathrooms of the house, Louis about to go into his room to change when his mum stopped him. 

“Let’s talk after dinner and the cake, hm?” She said quietly, Louis’ eyebrows pulling together. 

“What about?”

“I know there’s something on your mind.”

“How-“

“I’m your mum, love. I know when something’s eating at you,” Johanna smiled and kissed his forehead then walked away, Louis staring after her silently. 

When he went into his room to change back into his comfortable pajamas, his phone vibrated with a message. He absentmindedly checked it, noticing that aside from the several messages he’d received from Liam and Jamie and other friends, he’d just received one from Harry. 

**Happy birthday mate :)**

Louis blinked at it, chewing on his bottom lip. It was so unlike Harry’s usual messages, even Jamie had sent him a more heartfelt birthday message. He didn’t want to be immature be he couldn’t help but sulk at how generic Harry’s message was. Not that Louis could blame him after they way they’d left things when they last spoke. 

He replied with a thank you and then hurried back downstairs before alerting anyone that something was off with him. As much as he loved his sisters, they always wanted to know everything going on with his life and he wasn’t quite ready to share this part with them. 

They all gathered into the kitchen together and ate the pizza together, their voices almost blending into one. His mum seemed to just watch them fondly instead, seemingly content to have all her children together in one room sharing a meal. 

Once everyone got their fill of pizza, they cleared the table and Lottie walked over with the cake she’d bought for Louis. 

“It’s your favorite, chocolate cake with coffee filling and buttercream frosting,” she smiled, Louis leaning up to kiss her cheek gratefully as he admired the cake. It was rectangular, frosted soft blue with silver and gold details, including the “Happy Birthday Louis!” frosted in the center. 

“I can’t wait to have some,” Louis grinned, rubbing his hands together and gesturing for the twins and Felicite to scoot closer.

Johanna walked with two big candles, one of the number two and the other the number eight, along with a lighter. 

“My age in candles, mum?” Louis laughed. 

“What? You’re not too old for these, hush now,” she said and placed them together above the frosted words then slid the lighter over to Louis. 

She pulled out her cellphone to take pictures, Lottie hurrying over to join her siblings. 

After some pictures, Lottie switched with Johanna to allow her to also get in the pictures, then some of just her and her son. 

“I’m so popular today,” Louis laughed as he lifted the lighter and lit his candles. “Now let’s do this because I know Phoebe is about to have a fit if she can’t have some cake!” He teased his sister. 

His sisters grouped together with their mum and they sang Louis a happy birthday, each of them with their phone out. Louis smiled warmly at them, making funny faces every now and then. 

As the song came to a close, Louis couldn’t help but think about Harry and how much he would have liked to be on good terms with him for this day. He stared at the flickering flames of the candles, closing his eyes as he blew out the candles, wishing not only that he and Harry could resolve their argument, but that he himself could move past who he’d been for the past many years. 

He opened his eyes and smiled brightly at his cheering family, plucking out the candles and setting them aside. 

“Thank you,” Louis smiled and picked up the knife to cut slices into the cake. “Now let’s eat!”

••••••••••

Lottie went up to sleep in Felicite’s room as she was going to stay over to open presents with them for Christmas even though she lived in her own flat. 

Louis sat at the dinner table, pouting at the lack of new messages from Harry, nursing a now lukewarm mug of cocoa. The only light in the room was a small light above the stove top, giving the room a yellowish tint. 

“Have a good birthday, darling?” Johanna said, voice soft from where she stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

Louis looked up immediately, face softening. “Of course I did, mum. It was perfect, I always love spending the day with you all.” 

Johanna hummed and walked over to sit across from him, resting her hands on the table top as she yawned. 

“Can’t believe my baby is _twenty eight_ now. Time goes by so fast. I’m getting old,” she laughed softly. 

“And yet you don’t look a day older than when you had met.

Johanna snorted, “Flatterer. Don’t think you laying it on thick is going to stop me from wanting to talk about what’s going on with you.” 

Louis sighed heavily and rubbed over his face, “Mum, it’s kind of a lot.” 

“And we’ve got all the time in the world,” she immediately rebutted. 

Louis chewed the inside of his cheek, tapping his fingers on the side of his red and white snowflake patterned mug. He was trying to think of how to start the summary of this entire ordeal, knowing it would have to include telling his mum he’d slept with Harry.

“Okay but no judgement,” Louis said, only half joking though, he’d never worried about his mum thinking less of him. They were thick as thieves. 

Johanna smiled, “Cross my heart. Now go on and tell me, I’m nosy.”

Louis took a deep breath and began. His mum stayed quiet the entire time, other than when she’d asked for clarification about things she didn’t quite understand. He was able to power through admitting he’d had sex with Harry so soon after meeting him yet somehow was more embarrassed to admit why he’d managed to self sabotage the relationship before it even had the chance to begin. 

“So let me understand this, you told him a relationship wouldn’t work between the two of you because you’re too.. responsible?” Johanna asked, Louis huffing slightly and crossing his arms. “I’m not making fun of you, Louis. I’m just trying to see what you’re saying. Is he completely irresponsible? Got issues living a relatively functional life as an adult?”

“Well.. Not really, no. He’s doing just fine for himself,” Louis admitted.

“Right okay. So then is he flaky? Does he back out on things or not show up when he said he would? Does he not answer your messages?” She asked, “And I mean aside from him not answering right now.”

Louis messed with his fringe, “No, he’s actually quite punctual and got into the habit of letting me know he wants to hang out ahead of time. And pretty good about getting back to me in a timely fashion whenever we’re texting.”

Johanna’s lips quirked slightly, “Does he make fun of you for liking your routines or make you feel bad whenever you’ve turned him down because it was too short notice?”

Louis’ shoulders slumped and he sighed, “No he doesn’t. He’s actually really understanding about it, even from the beginning. And he told me he’s learning how to put a basic schedule for his week from me. Yeah, he says I can afford to let loose some, but he’s never legitimately made fun of me the way Jamie does, or I guess _used_ to.”

Johanna hummed knowingly, “I see..”

Louis whined and dropped his head to rest it on the table. “I know, I’m a complete idiot, mum.”

“I didn’t say anything, love,” she smiled, reaching one of her hands over to massage it through his hair gently, the same way she used to when he was a child. 

“You didn’t have to,” Louis mumbled and closed his eyes, cheek flat against the wooden surface. “I just let myself get caught up in my own head and let my flatmate acting like an arse cloud my judgement. He didn’t deserve to have me basically tell him we could never work because he’s not exactly like me.”

“I think you’re right,” Johanna answered softly, scratching her nails against Louis’ scalp making it tingle. “I wish I could help you with that. I know it started when.. after that incident with your sisters and Matthew but I wish you wouldn’t have taken it so much to heart, love. Your sisters ended up just fine, it was a mistake you made as a teenager. Phoebe and Daisy don’t even remember it.”

Louis shrugged, turning his face onto the other cheek, “I know mum, I know. I just can’t ever stop thinking about how a simple mistake even at that age could have had such horrible consequences. So then what’s to say how bad it could be if I was still as wild as I was back then now as an adult? The stakes could be higher.”

Johanna cooed, “My baby. Things like what happened with your sisters could happen even if you plan everything down to the last detail. Nothing is foolproof and sometimes life just likes throwing you the unexpected.” 

Louis huffed and swallowed thickly. “Harry said basically the exact same thing to me.” 

Johanna nodded, “I think that’s because he was trying to understand and reassure you. Did you ever tell him what happened?”

“No. I never wanted to really get into that. Didn’t want him thinking I’m like, damaged or whatever. I don’t think I am either, I think it’s helped me get where I am professionally,” Louis answered. 

“I know love, you’ve done so well for yourself. Even though I know you had always planned on studying video game design before, I’m proud of you regardless,” she agreed. “However. However I do think Harry was right when he said you could do well together. Sometimes there are aspects to people that if they’re too different, they really can be a deal breaker. I don’t think that’s the case for you both. Neither of you are too stubborn to adjust this part of yourself so that a relationship could work, not even you. If you were, I don’t think you would have even entertained a relationship with this man to begin with.”

Louis lifted his head to look at his mum, “You think I can fix this?” 

“I do, yes. It’ll just require you swallow your pride and tell him everything. And open yourself to the idea of just letting go and living your life without a prewritten itinerary,” she said. “You’re only twenty eight love, you can afford to be a little more spontaneous.”

Louis smiled, “You’re so smart mum. How do you always know just what to say?”

“Because I’m the smartest woman on the planet, dear.”

Louis laughed loudly, “You really are.. So do you want to see some pictures of Harry?”

“Naturally,” she grinned. 

••••••••••

The next morning, Louis was woken up by his twin sisters, informing him under no uncertain terms that he had to get up so they could finally open their presents. He let them pull him down the stairs and into the living room where they were all gathered around their huge Christmas tree that was covered in the ornaments they’d accumulated over the years as a family. 

“Good morning mum. Happy Christmas!” Louis smiled and kissed her hair then sat down next to Lottie who was taking a video of everything on for her Instagram story. 

“Happy Christmas darling,” Johanna smiled, sipping her hot tea. “Go on then, open your presents!”

Louis joined his siblings in opening his presents, watching his sisters squeal excitedly each time they opened one of their own. 

“Aren’t you going to open yours, mum?” Felicite asked, crumpling up some wrapping paper into a ball. 

“I will after, Fizz. I want to let you all open yours first,” Johanna answered with a smile. 

After everyone opened all of their presents, they cleaned up the rubbish around the floor and sat together to check out each other’s gifts.

“We’re totally going to have a spa day later with these!” Daisy said excitedly, lifting up her various face masks Lottie had given her. “You included Lou!”

Louis laughed, “Wouldn’t dream of missing the pampering of a lifetime. I’ll have to take a shower first though, I’m getting smelly.”

“Breakfast time!” Johanna called from the kitchen.

They had a full English breakfast, much to everyone’s delight. It was so reminiscent of Louis’ childhood that it made him pause for a moment. He remembered feeling how it felt to be a young child, unaware of what the world could bring and simply enjoying every moment he lived through, the way his sisters were now. It made him miss it. 

“I love you guys,” Louis said suddenly, making his sisters and mum all look at him simultaneously. 

“And we all love you,” Johanna smiled, his sisters cooing at him all at once, Felicite kissing his cheek. 

The rest of the day was spent basically in a great big happy blur in front of the television watching non stop Christmas films and letting Daisy give them all her best spa treatment, which ended with matching purple nails for everyone, including Louis. They had his mum’s traditional turkey roast with a side of mashed potatoes, roasted parsnips, Yorkshire pudding, and trifle for dessert. 

That night when he fell asleep, his heart didn’t feel so heavy. It felt hopeful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the last chapter of my second ever fic! The stepfather Louis talks about in this chapter is completely an original character and said some pretty horrible nasty things to Louis in the past. This chapter also includes alcohol and smut so enjoooooy!

Louis woke up on Boxing Day mid morning, his sisters having left to him to sleep however long he wanted. He changed into an actual pair of denim shorts cut off at the knee and the shirt Lottie bought for him, a white fitted long sleeve shirt that seemingly had a layered white short sleeved shirt attached over it. She called it a layered drop shoulder top but Louis liked it regardless.

When he walked downstairs, his sisters were all on their own laptops and tablets, scrolling and tapping at their screens furiously. 

“Boxing Day shopping. Taking advantage of the discounts before we head over to their dad’s house around one or so,” Johanna explained, looking on her own phone and smiling at Louis. “There’s a toasted sandwich for you in the kitchen if you’re hungry. Oh and I packed you a bit of leftovers for you to take home with you later!”

Louis hurried and grabbed the sandwich then went back to the living room and squeezed between Lottie and Felicite on the sofa 

“Have you found anything you like?” Louis asked, looking between them. 

“I found a palette I’ve been wanting for ages for half off,” Lottie grinned, “And Fiz found these darling heels.”

Louis nodded and sunk back, eating his sandwich. He still hadn’t heard back from Harry and as much as he wanted to dwell on it, he didn’t want to put a damper on the short time he’d get to spend with his family as he was leaving later that day. 

Some time later, Lottie began giggling incessantly at whatever she was looking at on her screen, catching Louis’ attention. 

“What is so funny?” He asked, peeking over at her laptop, Lottie angling over for him. 

“So I’m on the clearance items of this online shop and I can honestly tell why half of these things never sold,” she giggled, clicking on a bright yellow bucket hat with equally bright pink flowers printed all over it. 

“You can blind someone with that,” Louis laughed, shaking his head. Felicite joined in, the three of them laughing about the worst of the worst. 

They reached a fuzzy chevron knit baby blue jumper with a huge baby chick appliqué sitting in a cracked egg shell, the words “Mon Petit” sewn in the center of it in red. 

“Oh god it’s horrid!” Felicite giggled, hands on her cheeks. 

“It’s no surprise this thing never sold!” Lottie agreed. 

Louis however sat silently, admiring the jumper. He couldn’t help but picture Harry in it, it was exactly the kind of quirky thing he knew the man would love. He wouldn’t care if people thought it was ugly or silly looking, he’d wear it with pride. He’d show it off to Louis, probably call him “mon petit” as well. 

That was when it hit him how much he missed Harry, even more than a week later it still felt fresh. He smiled, chewing on the end of his nail and his mind racing. 

“Lotts, would you mind buying it for me?” Louis asked, his sisters looking at him and bursting out laughing. “What? I’m serious!”

“Lou why would you want that jumper? It’s so silly!” Felicite laughed, “And sorry I don’t think you could pull it off, no one can.”

“I know someone who can actually,” Louis smiled, looking at Lottie who shrugged and began the purchase process.

“Thanks Lottie, I’ll pay you back,” Louis smiled, squeezing her knee. 

“It’s barely fifteen pounds Lou. There’s no need,” Lottie laughed, “This size okay?” 

“Yeah that’s fine. Have it delivered to my flat too, please,” Louis said and pulled out his phone, quickly checking train times to London. He wanted to see Harry, he was tired of moping about. Especially not when he knew he could rectify the situation, it wasn’t as bleak as he’d imagined it. He didn’t know if it was just the time away from Harry or the time spent with his mum and sisters, but he was feeling determined. 

“I.. I’m gonna go see him,” Louis mumbled and stood up, everyone looking at him. 

“You’re leaving already?” Phoebe pouted. 

“Yeah Pheebs I’m sorry, I’ve got to go do something back in London. Something important,” Louis said, hurrying to kiss each of their heads. 

“Mum there’s a train back to London in forty five minutes, do you think-“ he began. 

“I’ll drive you, we can leave right now,” Johanna said, standing up and going to get her car keys. 

“I’ll bring your leftovers to the car as well.”

Louis smiled at her, “Thank you so much. I’m going to grab my bag and I’ll be right back down.”

He made sure his clothes were packed in his backpack and hurried back down, his sisters all standing now. 

“Alright little ducks, I’ve got to go. It was really amazing to see you all for my birthday and Christmas,” he said, pulling them all in for a big group hug. “I’ll try to be back soon, I won’t be away as long as I was this time okay? Promise.”

They said their goodbyes then he and his mum were off. He purchased his ticket online, staring out the window. 

“Wait, oh mum I forgot to pack my gifts,” Louis frowned. 

“I’ll have them delivered to your flat love, no worries.”

Louis smiled warmly at her and sighed. 

When they pulled into the car park, they both stepped out and embraced tightly. 

“Thank you so much, mum. Seriously. I can’t say it enough,” he said, setting the bags of leftovers on the ground and rubbing her back. 

“You're very welcome my love. Good luck,” she said and kissed his cheek as they pulled apart. 

•••••••••

The ride was just a bit longer on the way back as he had gotten on a train with a route with an extra stop. He went through several highs and lows of excitement, sometimes feeling calm, cool, and collected and other times feeling like he could jump out of his skin. 

He stared at their message thread on his phone, debating whether to send Harry a message to let him know he was on his way and wanted to talk. In the end he decided against it, wanting to surprise Harry for the first time. Maybe it would help make his point. 

His train finally pulled into the station, nearly four in the afternoon at that point. Louis stepped into the platform, breathing in deeply and watching the bustling crowded move around near him. 

Louis texted Liam, letting him know he was back in the city but wouldn’t be heading back to their flat quite yet. He opted not to tell him where it was he was going in case it fell through, as it might save him some embarrassment. 

As he walked through the city to Harry’s flat, Louis’ nerves amped up, making him walk faster without even realizing it. It wasn’t until he was in front of Niall’s vinyl shop that he realized he’d arrived much sooner than anticipated. 

His feet, shoulders, and fingers were starting to ache, sweat forming on his temples from the lengthy walk. But none of it was enough to deter him from going through the narrow alley to the back where the steps to Harry’s flat were waiting for him. It had been nearly two months since he was last here and yet he remembered it perfectly. It looked exactly the same except now there was a jingly metal wreath hanging outside the door. 

Louis took a breath, setting the bags of food by his feet and knocked on the door slowly, heart pounding in his chest. He breathed quickly through his nose, lips pulled in a tight line as he tried to calm himself down. 

After half a minute of nothing, Louis knocked again more loudly. His heart sank at the lack of response, realizing that Harry was probably not home and he came early for no reason. He rubbed his face and took a step down, cutting his losses.

As he bent down to pick his food back up, there was movement from inside the small flat then the sound of the bolt lock clicking. 

The door freaked opened and there stood Harry, looking unbearably sweet in long grey sweatpants, a T-shirt and a long fluffy pink open robe. He blinked at Louis, his eyes comically wide and curly hair in a disarray. 

“Louis?”

Louis couldn’t help but let his eyes run over Harry’s body, just trying to soak as much of him in. Somehow in the month he’d known the man, Harry had sewn himself into Louis’ very energy. He sighed shakily. 

“Hi Harry.”

Harry opened the door more and stepped through it, immediately pulling Louis into his chest and sighing. Louis’ arms looped around the man’s waist under the robe, hugging onto him tightly. He didn’t smell like his usual perfume, instead he smelled like coconut shampoo and the natural scent of his skin. After a few seconds they pulled apart. 

“I’m sorry about that. I just wasn’t expecting to see you is all,” Harry apologized fidgeting with one of the sleeves of his robe. “What-What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you,” Louis answered, voice shaking.

Harry nodded, stepping back and inside his flat, “Come in.” 

Louis nodded gratefully and picked up the bags of food then stepped inside, closing the door behind himself and locking it as Harry had before. He slipped off his shoes and set them next to Harry’s by the door and looked at him. 

“Can we talk?” Louis asked. 

Harry nodded and gestured for them to sit on his tiny sofa where an open laptop was sitting on the coffee table in front of it. He had been in the middle of watching something on it when Louis arrived. 

Louis set the bags of food next to the laptop and slowly sat down, Harry moving a blanket out of the way and doing the same. Louis could not really gauge if it looked any different than it had a month ago, not only had it been dark but last thing he'd been concentrating on was the décor. Louis slid his backpack off his shoulders and set it on the floor next to his feet. The air around them was tense, but not awkward. It was clear that both of them had plenty to say but were not sure how to break the wall between them. 

“Happy Boxing Day,” Harry then said, giving Louis a weak smile. 

“Same to you. I like your wreathe. It's very quirky,” Louis answered, picking at a loose thread on his knee at the end of his denim shorts. It had never been this difficult to speak to Harry, even when they'd just met.

“How was your birthday?” Harry asked, voice soft. 

Louis looked at him, their eyes locking for a moment. “It was good. Really nice to see my family and all. My sisters have all grown about a meter since I last saw them.”

Harry smiled at that, “Wish I could have gone to see my mum and stepdad in Holmes Chapel. The train up there is so expensive. I video chatted with them at least though.”

Louis frowned deeply. “Did you spend Christmas alone, Harry?” 

Harry shrugged, “I saw Niall in the evening, it wasn’t so bad.”

“I didn’t know you’d be by yourself, Harry. If I’d know I would have- I don’t know I’d have stayed here with you. Or brought you with me!” Louis answered, shaking his head. 

Harry smiled sadly, “Would you have, though?”

Louis let out a pained breath, “Harry.. Of course I would,” he whispered and shook his head, “Listen, I know things are.. weird between us right now. But you’ve never stopped being my friend, not for a second.”

“I know that,” Harry answered. 

“Good. I still hate the idea of you being by yourself,” Louis pouted. 

“I’m a big boy, I’m alright,” Harry chucked. 

Louis smiled weakly, not really knowing what else to say but Harry was the one who broke the awkward pause. 

Harry chewed on his bottom lip. “You know, it really sucked hearing you say we’d be too different to be together. Because it felt more like you saying _I_ wasn’t up to your standards. And it was so unlike you that it sort of threw me off. I wasn’t sure how to respond to that.”

Louis nodded, face sad. 

“It took me a few days to realize that wasn't what you were saying and by then I was thoroughly embarrassed to admit that,” Harry said, looking at Louis and looping his loose robe tie around his index finger. “I was definitely planning on trying to talk to you when you came back, I just wasn’t sure when. So that’s why I didn’t really text you, because I felt like the next time we talked, it was going to be a long conversation that had to happen, well sort of like this. Except I wasn’t expecting you to surprise me at my flat today.”

“Spontaneous?” Louis said with a smile, Harry immediately returning it. 

“Spontaneous,” Harry agreed. “And while I _know_ that you weren’t slagging me off or saying you were too good for me, what I _don’t_ know is where we go from here. Like what is our next step, you know?”

Louis nodded, “I agree. But before we talk about that, I’d like to talk to you about something else. It’ll serve sort of as an explanation of how we got here, at least from my mind. You’ve asked me a few times before and I think I’m ready to tell you.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he nodded, angling his body towards Louis more. 

Louis took a breath. “So years ago back when I was seventeen, my mum was still married to my step dad. His name’s Matthew and they’re not married anymore. Anyways I was usually expected to be my sisters’ babysitter whenever they would both be out after I was done with school. It wasn’t, like, a regular thing because their schedules usually mirrored each other but it did happen from time to time,” he began. “And back then, I was a completely obnoxious irresponsible kid. All I ever wanted to do during my free time was fuck around with my mates and play video games if you can believe it. In fact I wanted to study video game design when I went off to uni,” he laughed softly. 

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise and nodded. 

“So.. So this particular day, my mum and dad had to go to the bank for something about the house and told me I’d have to come straight home after school because they wouldn’t be there to watch Lottie and Felicite, the older two of my four sisters, when they also got home from school. I usually would get there like twenty minutes before they did so I’d be there in time. My parents took the twins with them because they were basically babies back then so it would just be us three until my parents got home,” he continued, “So me, being the idiot I was, blew them off and went off with my mates because one of them had just gotten a new console and a ton of new games and he wanted to show us. I figured my sisters would find the key under our doormat and be fine until I got there because I hadn’t planned on staying long.”

Harry swallowed thickly, “You don’t have to continue,” he offered softly, as Louis had become extremely tense. 

Louis shook his head, “No, I’m alright I promise.. So then after much longer than I should have stayed, I made my way back home. Only when I got there, my parents were already home, there was a fire truck outside our house and my sisters were crying with my parents. Immediately I knew I had fucked up, but I was so scared something had happened to my little sisters,” he swallowed, “So I rushed over to my parents and immediately my stepdad completely lost it on me. He was screaming at me, telling me I could have let my little sisters die. That they’d tried to cook something on the stove but had mucked it up and the pan had somehow caught fire and if my neighbor hadn’t come by to ask for some milk, the house could have burnt down with my sisters in it.”

Louis’ voice caught and he cleared his throat, fingers fidgeting in his lap. Even thinking back on the event now, it still filled him with a deep sense of dread and anxiety. Harry reached over and held one of Louis’ hands, squeezing it. 

“My sisters were alright, no injuries or anything. Kitchen was fine, but the stove was going to have to be replaced. But still my stepdad told me I was a selfish fucking idiot for being so irresponsible. That if they would have gotten hurt or worse, it would have been my fault. And-And I _love_ my little sisters more than anything. I didn’t know what to do with myself, I was horrified,” Louis sniffled, blinking hard. “When I told him where I’d been, I thought he was going to hit me, literally I thought he’d punch right there in front of everyone. Instead he told me I was done with that, that there wouldn’t be any sort of video game in the house. That he refused to help me pay for uni if I decided to pursue a career related to them. That he would cut me off from the family.”

Louis rubbed over his face and shook his head, “He told me I’d never grow up to be the man of the house if I didn’t stop being so immature. That I should be embarrassed that I was still the way I was at that age,” he said, looking at Harry. “So that’s what I did. I.. I just.. decided then and there to grow up. Be a man, stop taking part in these childish antics. Just become a new person. A person who would never behave in a way that could put my sisters in harm’s way again.”

There was just silence between them, Louis staring down at his lap and willing himself not to be overtaken by his emotions. It happened a decade ago and yet talking about it still felt as raw as it did that day. 

“Louis?” Harry whispered, rubbing his thumb over Louis’ hand. Louis jutted out his chin, sucking his tongue up to the roof of his mouth, trying to stop his mouth from trembling. 

“I know it’s been ages and I should be over it. I don’t really know why it affected me so deeply. Maybe because before there had never really been any real consequences to me being flaky or ditching my responsibilities. Maybe a failed test here or a grounding there, but never anything like this,” Louis shrugged.

“You were just a kid,” Harry said softly. 

“Hardly. I was seventeen.”

“That’s still a kid, Louis. You didn’t intend for that to happen,” Harry tried again. 

Louis lifted his head to look at Harry who was already staring at him, “But what if something would have happened to them? My age wouldn’t have mattered then.”

“But it didn’t. Like you said, your sisters were okay. Your house wasn’t damaged. It was lucky. And while yes, obviously you should have been reprimanded, what your step dad said to you was out of line,” Harry answered, mouth in a deep frown, “You don’t say that sort of thing to you child. You don’t tell him he’ll never be a real man, that he’s an idiot. All you do with that is break their heart and make them resent you.” 

“Yeah but-“

“No, Louis. You cannot keep blaming yourself for the poor way _he_ handled the situation. If they knew you weren’t mature enough yet to watch two young children, they should not have put the responsibility on you. Besides, as rude as it may sound, you are not and were not your sisters’ dad. Oldest children shouldn’t always be used as free babysitters for life.” 

Louis stared at Harry, eyes stinging. “But I cleaned up my act, so maybe he had a point.”

“What he did was make you so scared to live your life outside of a preplanned box that you avoid anything that isn’t already included in it. You shut things down that could make you so happy,” Harry argued. 

Louis sniffled, smiling weakly. “By things do you mean you?”

Harry laughed softly, eyes sparkling. “Maybe.”

Louis sighed heavily, “I wish I hadn’t let it affect me like that. Logically I know it doesn’t make sense. I know that not every situation has a risk of bodily harm, like I know that. I know that in no way does dating you mean a meteor is going to fall out of the sky onto me but I’ve gotten so comfortable that I don’t know where to start breaking out of it. I’m used to my routine, it’s worked for me for so long so that’s why I avoid any drastic changes. I’ve self sabotaged so many times when I can feel a situation affecting the life I’m used to.”

“Maybe you can try talking to someone, a professional I mean,” Harry suggested. 

“What, you mean like a therapist?”

“Yeah, maybe. Work through the long lasting impact this event had on you with someone who really knows what they’re doing,” Harry shrugged. 

“I feel much better already just talking to you though,” Louis answered. 

Harry smiled warmly, “That’s so sweet, Lou but you know what I mean.”

Louis nodded, “Yeah I do,” he sighed, “In the meantime though what can I do? There has got to be some sort of middle ground between where I am now and going to a shrink.”

“You can start with this,” Harry smiled, looking at their joined hands. “Give us a chance. And I don’t mean marriage and I don’t mean right this second. I mean open yourself up to a new experience. I’m your friend first and foremost but you know I care about you so much. And I know you care about me.”

Louis’ cheeks flushed, “I really do.”

Harry grinned, “Right. So spend the rest of Boxing Day with me. We can watch tons of cheesy Christmas films and warm up whatever this delicious smelling food is,” he said letting go of Louis’ hand and looking at the bags of food on the coffee table. 

Louis laughed loudly, “It’s leftovers from my mum’s house. Roast turkey and a ton of sides,” he said, Harry peeking into the bags and pulling out the different containers. 

“This is making my stomach growl just looking at it,” Harry smiled and walked a stack of containers over to his kitchen counter next to the microwave. “Wait, it’s okay if we eat them right?”

“Oh yeah of course,” Louis smiled, taking another stack of containers over to where Harry was as the man pulled out two large round plates for them to serve up some food. 

“I like what you’re wearing, by the way. And your nail polish, I didn’t know you wore it. I’m kind of jealous, I haven’t done my nails in ages,” Harry said as he scooped a generous serving of mashed potatoes onto his plate, “Your legs are so nice and this top is sick. I haven’t ever really seen one like this before.”

Louis smiled, “My sister Lottie got me this top for Christmas actually. And one of the twins painted my nails,” he said and gave Harry a long once over, eyes locking onto what was printed on Harry’s t-shirt. It was two faceless figures, seemingly jerking each other off with the words “Safe Sex” over their heads.

“Is that..?” Louis trailed off. 

“A depiction of safe sex? Why yes it is, good eye,” Harry hummed, placing a slice of the turkey roast into his plate and sliding it into the microwave. “Do you partake?” He asked with a wink.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Louis laughed and bumped Harry’s hip with his own to serve his own plate. 

It was a relief to Louis they’d moved on from such a heavy topic. And he knew it wasn’t because Harry was trying to avoid it or ignore it, it was because he could sense Louis didn’t want to dwell on it. 

They ended up moving onto Harry’s bed after eating to continue watching films on Harry’s laptop, tangled together. There wasn’t anything sexual about it, yet it felt more intimate than if they had actually had sex. After the catharsis of finally telling Harry his worst memory after avoiding it for so long, all Louis wanted was to be held. And Harry happily delivered. 

“I’m usually the little spoon but today I’m willing to switch it up,” he hummed in Louis’ ear as he hugged him from behind.

When night fell, Louis began to sit up to go back to his flat only for Harry to whine and pull him back down. 

“ _Baby please don’t goooo_ ,” Harry sang out, arm tightening on Louis’ waist.

Louis laughed softly, making no real effort against Harry’s pull. “Aren’t you tired of me, H?”

Harry shook his head and pushed his face into Louis’ shoulder blade, “Nope.”

Louis sighed dramatically though the smile on his face reached from ear to ear, “I have work tomorrow.”

Harry huffed, his breath hot through the fabric of Louis’ shirt, “Boooooo.”

“I know, I know,” Louis said and reached for Harry’s hand resting on the center of his stomach. 

“Don’t want you to go. Miss you already,” Harry mumbled and lifted his face. 

“We’ll see each other again soon okay?” Louis said softly. 

“When?” 

“Whenever,” Louis hummed and slid his fingers through Harry’s from the top. 

“Spend New Year’s Eve with me?” Harry asked hopefully. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t dream of spending it with anyone else,” Louis answered, smiling feeling a light kiss to the back of his head. 

••••••••••

The rest of that week Louis felt like he was walking on air. The weight that his rift with Harry had on him had been heavier than he’d realized. It wasn’t until after they’d resolved their issues that it was apparent Harry had a much stronger effect on him than he’d considered. It was a welcome change than the sheer boredom his life had become. 

They talked daily throughout the week. Louis saw Harry play at the park on the way home almost everyday, each time Harry coincidentally singing a sweet romantic song each time Louis passed through that area. 

On Thursday night, he, Liam, and Zayn went out to dinner together to catch up.

“So then when you came back early on Boxing Day, you went straight to Harry’s?” Liam asked, chewing his food. 

“Yeah, I walked there straight from the station with my backpack and leftovers from my mum,” Louis laughed. 

“Ah so that is why I didn’t get to have any leftover Yorkshire pudding this year,” Liam joked. 

Louis grinned, “He deserved them. He spent the holidays by himself because he couldn’t afford to go see his family.”

“And that worked out just good and fine for you because you were able to have your touching reunion,” Liam teased, making Louis flip him off and laugh. 

“It’s good you told him about what happened with your sisters. Now he has more of an understanding of you so less of a chance of miscommunication, you know?” Zayn spoke up. 

“And he was. Really understanding, I mean. He wasn’t angry with me really, just sad and confused which is still bad but,” Louis shrugged. “We’re going to meet up tomorrow for New Year’s Eve at the pub his mate works at.”

“Oooh are you two going to share a midnight kiss?” Liam asked, nudging Louis’ foot under the table. 

“I don’t know! I hope so though,” Louis admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “Even though we both know we like each other, we haven’t really agreed to start dating or anything so it’s still up in the air.”

“Get on that. He’s fit,” Zayn smiled, making Liam pout with a huff. “But not as fit as you, baby,” he quickly corrected. 

Louis laughed, “I’m working on it. I just don’t want to make any mistakes with him. He’s special, you know?”

Liam and Zayn smiled at each other warmly, nodding in unison. 

Days later on Saturday evening, Louis changed into a fitted black turtleneck and a plaid forest green and black jacket over it. He smoothed his fringe over his forehead, now a bit shorter after he let Zayn trim it the day before. He was nervous about how he would go about taking the next step with Harry as he had made a deal with himself not to plan the entire evening, to let things happen as they may. His first step in changing his life into one he could truly enjoy. 

When Louis got to the pub, it was much more full than he’d ever seen it, the crowd rowdy and loudly already and it was just past ten. He weaved through several groups of people, pulling his phone out to call Harry when a loud whistle caught his attention and that of people around him. 

Louis looked up, seeing Niall standing at a table with Harry and waving him over. Louis’ gaze moved to Harry who was staring right back at him, their eyes locked as Louis made his way to their table. 

“There you are! Harry was worried you wouldn’t find us,” Niall grinned, taking a big swig of his pint, Harry holding his own drink and an untouched mule on the table next to him. 

Louis laughed softly and scanned Harry admiring the long open fuzzy faux fur coat he was wearing with a white dress shirt topped with a yellow sweater vest. 

“Hi,” he said softly, going around the table and pulling Harry into a tight hug. 

“Hey yourself,” Harry answered, rubbing Louis’ back. They pulled apart and then stood next to each other, arms touching but otherwise looking casual. Niall watched between them, humming to himself. Harry had filled him in on what went down with them on Boxing Day so he was expecting to see them cuddled up and practically snogging on the table. There was clear tension between the two of them, one of them just needed to break it. 

The three of them chatted merrily, a random stranger joining them for a short time every now and then as everyone was excited to ring in the new year. 

"Any New Year resolutions this year, Louis?" Niall asked.

"Be more.." Louis began.

"Spontaneous!" he and Harry said in unison making Niall laugh and shake his head. 

"You two and that damn word," Niall grinned,

As the clock wound down closer midnight, Harry offered to get them each another drink at the bar though Niall refused it. Louis stared after him fondly, chewing the inside of his cheek. It was getting much closer to midnight and he hadn’t really made a move yet or made it apparent he wanted to be in a relationship.

“So are you gonna get with Harry or not?” Niall asked from behind him, making Louis look back at him. 

“What?”

“You heard me. He’s practically jumping out of his skin just to bloody hold your hand and yet you’re standing there like two strangers,” Niall answered, shaking his head. 

Louis sighed, “I’m just.. I haven’t really dated anyone in ages. At least not in a way where we would publicly affectionate so I’m a little rusty,” he admired. 

“This is _Harry_ we’re talking about. You give him a kiss and he won’t let go of you all night,” Niall laughed. “You _are_ going to kiss at midnight, right?”

“I’m hoping so yeah. Just need to work up the nerve.”

“Work up the nerve? Haven’t you two literally had sex?” Niall laughed. 

“Well.. Well yeah but this is different. It’s not a drunken hookup you know? It’s a serious thing, at least for me it is,” Louis answered. 

“Well whatever you do, I hope it’s memorable. This is the first time Harry’s been in London for the new year, so hadn’t ever been at the Thames to celebrate with the crowds,” Niall said.

“Wait really?” Louis asked, eyebrows raised then looking over where Harry was. His face pulled into a frown when he not only saw Harry still at the bar but being blatantly chatted up by a tall handsome long haired brunette man. 

“Who is that? With Harry at the bar?” Louis asked not even bothering to hide the jealousy in his voice. 

Niall looked over his shoulder at the bar and smiled in recognition, “Ohhhh. That’s Leonardo, he’s a regular at this pub. Think he’s from Florence or Rome or something. Some kind of Italian.”

“Of course he is,” Louis mumbled, mouth tight. He turned back to watch the way Leonardo tugged at the front of Harry’s coat then smoothed it out, making Harry laugh. He shook his head to himself then looked away. 

“I wouldn’t worry about it, Louis. This guy always hits on Harry and he’s never paid him any mind. It’s just flattering for him. It’s nothing,” Niall reassured him, giving Louis’ arm a light swat. 

“Doesn’t look like nothing to me,” Louis huffed, pouting like a petulant child. 

“So then do something about.”

“What?”

“Go over there. Show Leonardo _and_ Harry where you stand in this. Mark your territory,” Niall snickered with a shrug. 

“What do you mean ‘mark my territory’? Like a bloody dog?” Louis laughed incredulously. 

“No you tosser, I mean go over there and, I don’t know, hold his hand! Do something!” Niall answered.

Louis looked back to Harry and Leonardo, both men in exactly the same spot, except now Leonardo had his hand resting on Harry’s hip and Harry was holding a pair of drinks. 

Louis breathed in slowly then began to make his way to the bar, eyes zeroed in on the profile of Harry’s smiling face. He weaved through the last group and moved into the pair’s personal space, using his hand to knock Leonardo’s ringed hand off Harry's hip. Louis slid his own arm around Harry’s waist and pulled him into his side. 

“Hello love. Everything alright with our drinks?” Louis asked, voice commanding and assured. Harry blinked at Louis in surprise then grinned like the cat who got the cream, easily molding into Louis’ body. 

“Hi there. Everything’s fine. Just chatting with my friend Leo here,” Harry hummed, tilting his head and leaning it against Louis’ for a moment. 

Louis looked at Leonardo who looked between the men, expression sour. 

“Oh hello there. Happy New Year,” Louis said, shaking Leonardo’s hand and then holding Harry’s waist again. 

Leonardo returned the greeting quietly, crossing his muscled arms on his chest, “To you as well.”

“Anyways we’ve got to return to our mate over there. He’s very picky about his drinks being cold so we’ve got to run. It was nice to meet you,” Louis said quickly, heart racing and he maneuvered Harry away from the bar and back to the table, not even waiting for Leonardo to answer.

“You’re sexy when you’re jealous,” Harry giggled, yelping when Louis playfully pinched the soft flesh of his hip. 

When they arrived at the table, Niall had seemingly gone off to a group of women who were all fawning over him. 

“Ah he must have used his classic ‘I was left all alone on the New Year’ move again,” Harry laughed, setting the drinks on their table. “Anyways though, are you satisfied with yourself for scaring Leo off?” He grinned. 

Louis’ cheeks flushed and he stuffed his hands in his pockets, shifting his weight from side to side. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh is that so? So you weren’t trying to get me away from him because you want me all to yourself?”

Louis looked up at Harry who was smiling but was obviously also asking a legitimate question. It was now or never. 

“Okay. I was jealous, like really fucking jealous. I don’t want you talking to some fit Italian who had his grubby hands all over you,” Louis answered, Harry’s eyes brightening as he sipped his fruity drink. “We’re.. I.. I like you. And I don’t want anyone else trying to crawl their way in.

“I don’t want anyone else, Lou.”

“I know, I know that. Still though. I know I haven’t really been very brave tonight. But I don’t want you to think it’s because we’re back at square one or that I’m not interested,” Louis answered. 

“I’m not expecting perfection right off the bat, love. I know how you feel about me,” Harry reassured, leaning over to kiss Louis’ cheek softly. Butterflies fluttered drunkenly in Louis’ belly, breath shaky. 

As Harry pulled back, someone yelled about it only being a half hour until midnight making the pub erupt in loud cheers. 

“Someone get the bloody televisions on, we want to see the fireworks!”

The men laughed simultaneously at the outburst.

“I bet the fireworks are going to look gorgeous from there,” Harry sighed dreamily, turning to watch the broadcast on one of the screens above the bar. 

Louis watched Harry silently, taking a big drink of his mule, the vodka burning down his throat. He began to mentally calculate how quickly they could get to the Thames, across from Big Ben from where there would be fireworks ringing in the new year. 

He tapped his thumbs on the table surface, adrenaline preemptively coursing through him. 

“How would you feel about going to see them in person?” Louis asked, Harry practically breaking his neck to look at him. 

“ _What?_ What do you mean?” Harry asked, setting his glass on the table. 

“I mean.. Let’s go. Right now, let’s just go to the river and join everyone out there,” Louis said, taking one of Harry’s hands and squeezing it. 

“Lou we don’t have time!” Harry laughed, shaking his head. 

“We do! I promise we do! If we leave right now, if we run our asses off, we’ll make it in time!” Louis tried again, tugging on his hand and pulling him towards the exit. 

“But what about Niall?” Harry asked, scanning for the man. 

“He’s right there with the girls, you see?” Louis pointed, “He’ll be fine, he doesn’t even know where we are right now! Let’s go!”

Harry grinned as they stepped onto the pavement, the fresh air immediately hitting them harshly. 

“Fuck it’s cold!” Harry laughed, voice high and cracking. 

“We won’t feel it if we run!” Louis laughed, heart racing as they crossed the street hand in hand and ran. 

Louis looked back at Harry every now and then, the man with an almost childlike expression of excitement on his face the closer they got to their destination. They passed a clock outside a large shop reading ten until midnight. 

“Lou we won’t make it!” Harry panted as they weaved through a group of people celebrating right there on the street. 

“Just keep going, love!” Louis answered, turning a corner with Harry in tow. After another block they reached a main three way intersection across the London Eye where a huge crowd was already formed. From there, the river reflected the sparkling from the lights of the tower, just a few minutes left.

“Told you we would make it!” Louis grinned, hugging Harry tightly as they both panted, their breaths visible. They pulled apart some, Harry’s arms resting on Louis’ shoulders and Louis’ arms around Harry’s waist. 

“Can’t believe we did this,” Harry smiled, the tip of his nose and cheeks rosy with exertion and the cold. A springy curl rested on Harry’s forehead, touching the top of his right eyebrow. In short, Harry looked beautiful. Even more so with the way the joy and excitement filled his eyes. 

“Me neither,” Louis admitted, tightening his hold on Harry so their chests were pressed together. “I just knew I wanted to do this for you. I wanted to see you smile like this and I knew it wouldn’t have been the same at the pub.”

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and touched their noses together as the ten second countdown began from the people around them. 

“You are so amazing Lou. This was so..” Harry trailed off. 

“Spontaneous?” Louis grinned, making Harry let out a burst of laughter and nodding in agreement. They both turned in time as the clock struck twelve, Big Ben chiming loudly and streams of fireworks bursting in the night sky. Cheers erupted loudly along the river, people hugging and kissing in celebration. Louis watched Harry’s face, eyes practically shining as they reflected each colorful sparkling eruption. In that moment, Louis was sure taking that chance tonight was completely worth it.

Louis reached up and gently turned Harry to face him, his own cheeks just as flushed. Harry’s nose scrunched fondly as he wet his cold lips. Both men stared into each other’s eyes until they practically crossed as they leaned in. 

The moment their lips touched, Louis’ heart felt as if it had soared high into the sky along with the fireworks popping in the air. Harry’s cold nose tickled his cheek but it hardly registered in his mind as they kissed more deeply, bodies flush against each other. Louis gripped handfuls of the fur of Harry’s coat, keeping him exactly where he was even as people moved around them. 

Finally, until it felt like Louis’ lungs would burst, they pulled apart, foreheads resting together. Their warm breaths intermingled between their faces.

“Wow,” Louis whispered with a smile, pecking Harry’s lips once more and pulling his face back to look at Harry. 

“Wow is right,” Harry giggled breathily, bottom lip between his teeth as he beamed at Louis. 

“We shouldn’t have waited so long to do that again,” Louis laughed. 

“No, no this worked for me. Otherwise I wouldn’t have ended up having the absolute most romantic kiss I’ve ever had in my entire life,” Harry argued, kissing Louis’ cheek then resting his own against. 

“This night has been so perfect,” Louis hummed in his ear, the men swaying slightly. 

“Don’t want it to end,” Harry agreed. 

Louis rubbed his hand up and down Harry’s back, fingers slightly numb despite the dry cold biting at them. 

“It doesn’t have to,” Louis then said, angling his face to look at Harry. “Would.. Come with me tonight?” He asked, eyes jumping around Harry’s face nervously. 

Harry’s eyes widened, lips parting into a small circle of surprise. “Really?”

Louis nodded quickly, lips curving into a smile which Harry matched. 

“Definitely. Yes, let’s go,” he hummed, pulling Louis in for one more tender kiss then reaching down to hold one of Louis’ hands. “Lead the way.”

••••••••••

When they arrived at Louis’ flat, he let them inside the completely dark room. Neither Jamie or Liam were there, both opting to celebrate the new year elsewhere so Louis knew they would have the entire place to themselves. Luckily, their timed heater had left the flat warm and toasty, a welcome change from the bitter cold of the outside. Both men kicked off their shoes, Louis flicking on a small wall sconce by the door so they could actually see each other. 

They smiled at each other in the low lighting, reaching for each other’s faces at the same time and kissing deeply. Louis let his hands lower, slipping under the thick fur coat and holding Harry’s waist more directly. 

“As fun as this is love, I’d like to go to your room. Because what I want to do with you is a little more.. horizontal,” Harry hummed breathily, pulling back and taking both of Louis’ hands as he walked backwards. He paused. “Wait. I don’t know where your room is,” he giggled.

Louis grinned and let go of one of Harry’s hands, using his phone to light the way down the hall and into his bedroom. They stepped inside, Louis closing the door securely behind them. 

“So dark,” Harry murmured, hand tightly around Louis’. 

“Just a moment,” Louis mumbled, reaching around then finding the small clicker and pressing the button making the long white string of fairy lights high around the tops of the walls light up. 

“Oh..” Harry smiled softly. 

“Liam helped me set them up. Thought they were nice for when I don’t want a super bright light in my room,” Louis spoke, admiring Harry’s gorgeous profile. 

Harry turned to look at Louis over his shoulder, batting his eyes at him and looking devastatingly sexy doing so, “Works for mood lighting too,” he hummed and walked over to Louis’ bed, sliding the coat slowly off his body and letting it fall, “This would have been so much sexier if I’d been naked under this, or wearing some naughty lingerie,” he giggled.

However Harry still nearly brought Louis to his knees at how lovely he looked fully clothed nonetheless. 

“Well let’s start with the naked thing, we’ll definitely revisit the lingerie idea another time,” Louis grinned and threw his own jacket off his body and stepped closer to Harry, who turned to face him. Louis pulled Harry in for a deep kiss, tongues swiping and sucking at each others’ lips until the initially tender kiss had gone completely filthy, the men grinding their hips together and hands groping at whatever body part of the other they could manage. 

“Still think I’m hot in my yellow sweater vest, do you?” Harry teased breathlessly, running his hands up and down the material and nibbling at Louis’ ear. 

“Drop dead sexy,” Louis agreed, eyes rolling back for a moment before tugging it off Harry’s torso and throwing it aside. “And I think this shirt is hot too,” he praised, unbuttoning the shirt for Harry.

Harry watched Louis’ face, his pupils dark and blown out. “Even you just undressing me is turning me on Lou. I feel like I’m on fire,” Harry murmured, voice going low as he squirmed under the brushes of the tops of Louis’ fingers. 

Louis smiled crookedly, pushing Harry’s shirt open and off his shoulders, admiring the random smattering off tattoos covering his skin. “I’ll take you soon, love. Anything you’d like me to do?” He asked, Harry pulling off Louis' shirt in lieu of answering his question. He’d gotten a few tattoos over the years, but nothing close the amount Harry had. 

Harry smiled as he scanned Louis’ torso, setting his lips but still not saying his word. 

“I said, is there anything you’d like me to do to you?” Louis repeated, voice taking on a playful stern tone as he pushed Harry onto the bed and stood over him. 

Harry easily fell back and he blinked up at Louis, lips shining with saliva and erection now prominent in his fitted grey trousers. 

“Oh I see. You like me telling you what to do?” Louis asked, watching Harry move onto bent elbows and nod desperately. 

“Just.. not anything super intense. I don’t want to do anything that requires safe words tonight.. This time I just want to make sure I take care of _you_ because last time you did it for me,” Harry answered, Louis immediately nodding in understanding. 

“I got it baby,” Louis answered, the pet name making Harry whine softly. “Get the rest of your kit off for me then please.” 

Harry complied, unzipping. His trousers and pulling his underwear alongside with them, kicking them off his legs. 

“God you’ve got a _body_ on you, Harry,” Louis praises, eyes trialing up and down Harry’s long shapely bare legs, his length twitching at the words. 

“And I see you like hearing me praise you,” Louis smiled, pulling off his own jeans and stepping out of them so that he stood in his briefs. The other man had clearly zeroed in on Louis’ own erection, lips seemingly parting subconsciously. 

“You want it?” He asked, Harry blinking up at him. 

“Fuck yes, of course I do,” Harry hummed, scooting to the end of the bed and pulling Louis forwards by the hips and smiling up at him. “You gonna let me have it?”

“Yes baby, you can have it,” Louis answered, Harry preening in response and slowly pulling down the fabric of Louis’ underwear, teasing himself. 

“I find this part so sexy,” Harry hummed, leaning forward and mourning at the skin under Louis’ belly button then running his tongue to the thick patch of Harry at the top of Louis’ groin. 

“What d’you mean?” Louis asked, voice breaking off into a moan. 

“This part, here,” Harry murmured, running his nose right at the base of Louis’ cock, “Where your cock starts, where the skin goes hotter. Where I can see the veins run up the base of your shaft,” he smiled up at Louis, looking like some sort of debauched angel of sex. 

Harry finished pulling Louis’ briefs to his mid thighs, Louis’ erection bouncing up and tapping against Harry’s cheek. He smiled and raised his hand, gripping Louis right at the base, making him hiss. 

Harry ran his parted lips along the shaft, tip of his tongue finding a particularly thick vein as he pushed Louis’ foreskin down so his shining tip would show.

“Fucking hell,” Louis breathed, eyes locked on Harry’s face as the man slowly slid the tip into his mouth, tongue swirling right on the slit, rewarding Harry with a blurt of precum, making him smile around Louis’ length. 

Harry began slowly, head moving up and down teasingly, Louis’ jaw clenched in pleasure. As he sped up, Harry began to angle his face some. 

“You strike me as the type of man who likes to see the shape of his prick when he gets head,” Harry panted when he pulled off, jerking Louis off during the pause. 

“Wha-“ Louis began then groaned when Harry sucked his cock back into his mouth, allowing the round head of his length to bulge against his cheek with each ride and fall of Harry’s head. 

“So fucking.. _hot_ ,” Louis praised, reaching both hands to cradle Harry’s face. His thumb angled to feel his cock in Harry’s cheek on the outside, Harry humming in response. He popped off breathily after a few minutes, spitting and sucking on his own fingers, Louis assuming he was going to open himself up. 

“Remember how you asked me what I wanted from you?” Harry asked, slick fingers making their way behind Louis and sliding between his arse cheeks.

Louis gasped softly and nodded, lips parted. 

“I want you to let me fuck you,” Harry smiled, carefully massaging Louis’ rim and starting to push. 

“Shit.. Fuck yes let’s do that,” Louis breathed, length dripping precum onto Harry’s collarbones, making the curly haired man light up like a Christmas tree. 

“Was hoping you’d say that? Have you got lube and condoms?” Harry asked, Louis nodding desperately and relaxing his rim to allow the man to get more of his finger inside. 

“Probably unused on both ends so I’ve got plenty of them,” Louis admitted, Harry cooing and kissing his hip, sucking a mark into it. 

“Let’s do this on the bed, it’ll be more comfortable,” Harry said and the men moved together. They laid on their sides, facing each other after getting the necessary items out. 

“I’ve got you,” Harry mumbled into Louis’ panting mouth once he had three slippery fingers inside him. Louis was moaning breathily, body feeling like it was almost electric. He hadn’t bottomed in almost a year and it just reminded him how much his body craved it. 

“‘m ready Harry, I want it now,” Louis said, biting at Harry’s neck and sucking on the skin. 

He felt Harry smiled against his hair and nod, pulling his fingers out. He laid Louis on his back, sliding a pillow under his bum and then move to hover over him. 

“I’d like to at least start out seeing you,” Harry murmured as he carefully slid the condom onto himself. “Ready?”

Louis nodded and smiled, pulling down Harry for a soft kiss as he felt Harry enter him, back arching and body tensing. 

“Relax, baby,” Harry murmured, moving to kiss Louis’ neck instead, tongue dragging on his skin in a way that almost made Louis go cross eyed. 

Before long, not only had Harry thoroughly fucked Louis in that position, but had actually managed to get the man on his hands and knees and was taking him from behind. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Harry grunted with each time his hips slapped against Louis’ arse, his tattooed chest shining with sweat. 

Louis’ eyes had rolled up into his head, mouth wide open letting out barely audible breathy moans each time the tip of Harry’s cock slammed into his prostate. 

“Gonna cum, fucking hell I’m going to cum _so hard,_ ” Harry groaned, hips going frantic and desperate. Louis’ hand shot down, seemingly with a mind of its own to jerk himself off, wanting to climax with Harry. 

“Ah, L-Lou-“ Harry choked out, head falling forward and cock throbbing as he shot inside the condom.

Louis only managed one long, drawn out cry as he came against the pillow beneath him, walls clenching around Harry off and on 

After an indeterminable amount of time, Harry pulled out and both men collapsed on the bed, hot sweaty limbs tangled together. Harry stared you at the ceiling while Louis’ cheek rested against his bed, facing Harry. 

“Holy fuck I think I just fell in love with you,” Harry panted turning to look at Louis who opening an eye to return the stare. After a few seconds of silence, both men burst out laughing giddy with the remnants of their orgasm.

“Keep fucking me like that and _hard same_ ,” Louis agreed, gingerly moving to lay next to Harry fully then pulled the condom off the man and tied it off. He leaned over the edge of the bed to toss it in the rubbish bin, laughing when Harry gave his bare bum a light spank.

Louis turned back to look at him, expression scandalized. He collapsed back and pulled Harry to lay against his chest, massaging his scalp. 

“You know I’m, like, legally obligated to write a song about you after this,” Harry hummed, rubbing his cheek against the hair of Louis’ chest. 

Louis smiled, huffing a laugh through his nose. “Oh yeah? What are you gonna call it?”

“Don’t know. I just know that I’m gonna end up addicted to having sex with you if it’s always like this,” Harry laughed, turning his face up to look at Louis.

“Addicted huh? So then am I the antidote?” Louis asked, tucking his chin in to look down at Harry. 

“Nah, because that implies I’m trying to get rid of the addiction and I’m definitely not,” Harry said, arm squeezing around Louis. “I would say.. you’re more of a medicine. Yeah.. Medicine is gonna be your song,” Harry nodded.

Louis laughed and kissed his forehead, “Sounds sexy,” he answered and closed his eyes.

"Consider it my belated birthday gift to since you had the audacity not to tell me ahead of time so I could have gotten you something else," Harry pouted playfully.

"Well this is much better than if you'd just bought me a pair of shoes or something," Louis answered, scratching the middle of his stomach.

"True. This will be something I created from the heart," Harry hummed, pushing his face into Louis' neck to smell his skin.

'Well that _and_ it's very good for my ego for sex with me to be so good that it inspires you to put it into song just how amazing of an experience it is," Louis joked, groaning when Harry bit the sensitive skin of his neck in retaliation.

"Of course you'd love to hear a song about that," Harry giggled.

"Hey in my defense, if I could I totally write a song about you!" Louis argued.

"Oh is that so?" Harry grinned and pulled his face away from Louis. neck, "What about me?'

Louis hummed in thought, " Probably these gorgeous legs of yours," he grinned, moving the hand in Harry's curls to pull one of Harry's bare legs across his own by the thigh then moved his hand back to its original spot. "Or about good this mouth is."

"So naughty, who would've thought?" Harry grinned.

"There's a lot you don't know about me yet and that I don't know about you yet. The good thing is we have plenty of time to do so," Louis answered, kissing Harry's still damp forehead.

“Louis?” Harry then said quietly.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Do you believe in that superstition that says when you kiss someone at midnight, it’s supposed to be good luck for the relationship?” Harry asked.

Louis hummed softly. “I say that.. there’s nothing superstitious about us. I would have kissed you last week given the chance,” he smiled, Harry kissing his chin. 

“Good,” Harry yawned, “I’m happy you went out to buy those cigarettes that night in November.”

“Me too, love.”

“Maybe we can ask Marlboro to pay for our wedding,” Harry joked.

“Wedding hm?” Louis teased, Harry’s face going hot and the man immediately stammering. 

“Hush, baby. We’ll get there eventually,” Louis reassured. 

And when they woke up that morning, it wasn’t to one of them sneaking out into the night, it was to shared morning kisses and cuddles. And if Louis dropped Harry off at his flat later that same day and ended up making love once again on his kitchen table, then he couldn’t be blamed. He was spontaneous, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! This fic was honestly one that I hadn't planned on writing quite so soon but when the opportunity arose to be part of this lovely 1D Christmas fic fest, I took it! Thank you again Chloe for running this fest and to everyone who read this far. I hope you all enjoyed my little piece of writing and let me know what you thought in the comments! If you'd like to share my fic post about it on Tumblr, you do so by sharing this [fic post](https://peachbootylouis.tumblr.com/post/635706214801702912/baby-wont-you-look-my-way-e-49k-louis)


End file.
